


I Think You Do

by spotlightonmringenue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotlightonmringenue/pseuds/spotlightonmringenue
Summary: “Son of a bitch, there’s another one. What the fuck is it doing,” Gavin says, grip going white on the gun as the android continues to stare at him without acknowledging Connor.“RK900, my name is Connor. I’m part of a group called Jericho that recovered you from Cyberlife’s Production Center late yesterday. We are currently in the Detroit Police Department Central Station. Are you feeling okay?”“It doesn’t feel shit,” Gavin mumbles, resisting the urge to step back as the RK900 takes a step closer. It holds out the cup, and Gavin’s eyes dart to it for only a second before flipping between Connor and his doppelganger.“You requested coffee,” it says, and Hank sighs, leaning back against his desk while rubbing a hand over his forehead.





	1. Just a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the best ending where they find RK900 with other not yet sold androids in Cyberlife's Production Center and don't really know what's up with him. Connor and Hank both work at the DPD as well as coordinating with Jericho to control Android related crime. This will be a mainly Reed900 story and I'll probably update every Thursday, adding tags as I go.

The receptionist welcomes Connor back to the police station happily, light spinning yellow as she sends him the camera footage that kept track of the RK900 last night. He sighs as it shows no sign of movement or awareness and stores the video for later review.

“He hasn’t moved,” Connor tells Hank as they pass through security and walk toward their desks. Fowler addresses them with a nod as he makes his way out, and they both return the gesture.

“You said he wouldn’t even respond yesterday, were you expecting a night time romp through the city?” Connor shakes his head with a small smile, glancing at the android in Hank’s chair with subdued interest.

“I’ll probably try again today. It can’t hurt.”

“Whatever you do, can we get him out of my chair first? There has to be somewhere else for him to sleep.” Connor nods, reaching for the RK900 as a familiar voice calls out behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t the Lieutenant and his faithful guard dog. Didn’t think you’d show your face here again after leading a revolution against the goddamn city.” Gavin is managing to smirk and frown as he stares at Connor, snapping his fingers as they make eye contact. “Bring me a coffee, asshole.”

“I haven’t missed this,” Connor sighs barely under his breath, prompting a dirty look from the detective. Gavin takes a step closer, gritting his teeth and reaching a hand up to poke at the RK800’s chest.

“I haven’t forgotten about last time, plastic prick. You better recharge with one eye open.”

“Watch it, Reed,” Hank says, taking an aborted step to separate them.

“Just because he’s “alive” now doesn’t mean he’s not a prick, Hank.”

“He’s a better person than you are, dumbass. You’re the one who can’t get over your own ego enough to see they aren’t your damn servants. Don’t you have cases to work on?” 

“Yeah, less cases than you because I’m actually at work on time. How’s Jimmy doing, by the way?” 

“He’s doing just fine, not that you actually care. I’d return the favor and tell him how you’re doing but he wouldn’t give a shit either,” Hank says with a stern stare. Connor sighs and surveys the area, then freezes suddenly, eyes on the empty chair where the RK900 was sitting only moments ago.

“Hank,” he says, drawing the lieutenant away from his glaring contest with Gavin.

“Shit, where’d he go?”

“Where did who go,” Gavin says warily, hand shifting to rest on his gun. 

“Gavin Reed,” a voice says from behind them, prompting all three to jump and turn around. Gavin’s gun is out and pointed into the face of the RK900 before anyone can speak, and the detective curses, eyes going wide as he takes in its appearance.

“Is this another one of your damn clones?”

“You’re awake,” Connor exhales, stepping forward with an arm out to lower Gavin’s, who only shakes him off and keeps the weapon pointed towards the new android. They all stare at the RK900, each with increasing worry as it doesn’t respond. Connor’s eyes catch on the cup in his hands, realizing it’s from the break room and obviously fresh as steam curls into the air above it.

“Son of a bitch, there’s another one. What the fuck is it doing,” Gavin says, grip going white on the gun as the android continues to stare at him without acknowledging Connor.

“RK900, my name is Connor. I’m part of a group called Jericho that recovered you from Cyberlife’s Production Center late yesterday. We are currently in the Detroit Police Department Central Station. Are you feeling okay?”

“It doesn’t feel shit,” Gavin mumbles, resisting the urge to step back as the RK900 takes a step closer. It holds out the cup, and Gavin’s eyes dart to it for only a second before flipping between Connor and his doppelganger.

“You requested coffee,” it says, and Hank sighs, leaning back against his desk while rubbing a hand over his forehead.

“Take the damn coffee, Reed.” Connor frowns, watching multiple outcomes as Gavin uses his left hand to slowly reach for the cup. The detective snatches the drink and sets it down behind him before returning his grip to the gun. A blank stare remains in place as the RK900 tracks the cup and Connor tilts his head, reaching out his hand once more to push down on Gavin’s arm.

“Stand down, detective. He seems okay for now.” Gavin reacts violently, switching his focus to the more familiar android as he tries to pull out of Connor’s grip.

“Make him take his damn hands off me,” he growls at Hank, stumbling back as he’s suddenly wrenched out of the unwanted touch. Gavin rights himself in time to see Connor lifted into the air by his throat, the solid grip of the RK900 latched around the vulnerable area. Connor’s hands grab onto the taller android’s wrist, turning white as he digs his nails into the meat of the arm.

“Connor,” Hank shouts, stepping forward with his gun pointed at the stranger’s head as he waits for permission. Gavin steps forward instinctively, reaching for the RK900’s shoulder and struggling fruitlessly as it remains immovable. The RK900 resists Connor’s touch, skin remaining in place as the older model tries to break through his defenses to force a connection.

“Put him down, now!” 

Connor is dropped back to the ground in a heap, hands going for his own throat in time to feel the synthetic skin reform itself. He takes a moment to recover before standing, moving his frame between Hank and the RK900. The unfamiliar android is watching Hank now, having listened to his demand to release Connor.

“RK900, can you understand me?” The android says nothing, eyes drifting to the hand still on his shoulder in time for Gavin to snatch it away.

“What the fuck just happened,” he snaps, angry eyes restless as he looks between the other three. Officer Chen steps up behind him, holding a gun at her side as the scattered officers in the room stare in concern.

“I think we’d all like to know,” she clarifies, nodding towards the silent group and waiting for Connor and Hank to look at them.

“Everything’s fine,” Connor says, voice carrying through the room as a testament to his recovery. “It was my mistake.” Most people go back to their work, though a few curious looks linger as the newcomer walks toward the hastily re-painted wall that used to be holding stations for the androids. The RK900 pauses where the ninth slot was, turning easily and going into a default stance before closing its eyes. 

“Keep that plastic bastard far away from me,” Gavin hisses, shoving his gun back into his belt with the implied threat of not liking the consequences should they fail. He storms off toward the break room with Chen at his side and Hank rolls his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Hank leans closer as he mutters this, glancing at Connor’s throat to personally check his well-being.

“He only responded to direct orders,” Connor says, glancing at the abandoned coffee. “RK900 reacted only when told to, either directly or indirectly, and didn’t communicate with me in any way. I assume he is operating in a default mode that only allows him to perform basic functions. Perhaps they never gave him the software necessary to interact beyond problem solving. It’s possible he wasn’t made to blend in with other people or androids.”

“Are you saying he’s just a machine?” Hank seems even more surprised when Connor almost nods.

“It may just take him longer to adjust,” Connor corrects hopefully. Hank watches him as he turns to take the coffee, leaning to dump it into the trash can under his desk. “I’ll let Markus know and find out what he thinks.”

“I assume we’re on babysitting duty in the meantime,” Hank says, sitting down and pulling his chair forward to watch the new android.

“Well, he was born yesterday,” Connor says, smiling as he takes a seat at his own desk and drafts a message for Jericho.


	2. Human Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos confuse and frighten me, but thank you, seriously. Gavin being a jerk and RK900 being robotic will fix itself over time, I swear.

“This is a bad idea, Markus.” North adjusts to walk closer to him on the sidewalk as they approach the front doors of the station. The people they’re passing on the street seem to be recognizing the infamous androids more frequently, though no one approaches to question them.

“I understand your concern, but we need to make it clear that humans, especially the police, are not our enemies. We have freedom, and now we need peace.”

“There’s no such thing,” she hisses as they enter the main lobby and approach security. Markus sends a message to Connor and waits for the RK800 to usher them through before responding.

“There never will be if we don’t try,” he contests, meeting the curious eyes of the surrounding officers with a smile. The three of them stop once they reach Lieutenant Anderson’s desk and he stands to greet them. Everyone shakes hands politely and Connor makes introductions until Markus notices the RK800’s gaze drifting to the wall behind them. He turns and notices the still android, brow furrowing as he walks towards it.

“How is he?”

"RK900 is still non-responsive to android contact. I’ve been attempting to communicate for the better part of today.” North moves to Markus’ left, eyeing the strangers with distrust while he surveys the blue LED and familiar relaxed features.

“Have you tried human contact?”

“Not since the incident this morning. I was…concerned that he may have dangerous priorities.” Markus turns and nods, gaze pausing on Connor’s neck before he gestures to the empty meeting room.

“Is that free? It might be better to lower the chance of interruption before trying anything else.” Connor nods, sending a look towards Hank before leading the way. 

“Sorry about this, it’s the only way we can move him,” Hank sighs to the remaining two. “RK900, follow us to the meeting room.” North glares at the floor, missing the way the RK900 nods to Hank and passes Connor to enter the room.

“Would you like to wait outside?” North looks back up to see Markus standing at an angle, his frame effectively blocking the eyes of the officers and the door to the conference room from her sight.

“I’ll be here if you need me,” she says, voice heavy with violent sincerity. Markus smiles at North, light fingers tapping her wrist as he turns to go. Connor shuts the door behind them, then waits for the RK200 to decide what they should do. 

“Based on what you’ve said, he responds to any human order?”

“Yes, so far. We’ve only had two cases, but I believe it could be any human giving the order.” Markus raises his right hand and retracts the artificial skin as he places his grip on the RK900’s wrist. There are a few moments of silence before he raises his eyebrows.

“Maybe if he were told to communicate with us?” The question is pointed towards Hank, who catches on fast.

“RK900, accept open communication with Markus.” The eyelids snap open, its grey gaze unsettling as the android once again nods to Hank and focuses on Markus’ hand. The skin finally recedes, but all three are slightly stunned to see no tracks of Thirium running in the frame. There appears to be fluid moving under the surface, but it’s almost transparent, giving the arm a ghostly glow. Markus frowns, LED flickering as he attempts to collect information. Only seconds later his hand jerks back, startling Connor into an instinctive step forward.

“Markus, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he says, voice firm and steady to reassure the other two. “It just surprised me.”

“It,” Hank says warily, but Markus shakes his head. 

“I don’t mean him. I mean his matrix, it’s highly responsive.” Markus pauses, then places his hand back on the RK900’s arm. He continues to speak as he communicates with the new android. “He doesn’t have any memories before our attempted wake-up, so I have to assume they never turned him on during production testing. He’s the only one of his kind though. It seems ingrained in his very being that he’s a prototype, meant to be the only one ever necessary. It’s almost as though they believed he could never break down, never fail,” Markus says, voice trailing off as he withdraws. “The lack of Thirium is strange as well. His system refers to the substance as ‘Black Ice’. It moves his energy and information like Thirium 310 does for us.” The RK200’s skin covers his frame once more, and RK900 mimics the action before returning to an inactive state.

“What’s the plan here? He can’t stay if he’s easily controlled, we have criminals dragged through the station all day, every day,” the lieutenant points out. 

“I agree,” Markus says, “However, that makes him just as much of a threat at New Jericho. If the information on physical and tactical capabilities inside him has any truth to it, he could cut down at least 20 of us before we had a chance to stop him.”

“He can come with us.” Connor says, smiling at Hank when he turns with wide eyes. “I should probably have asked you first, but he wouldn’t be safe anywhere else. It would only be until we determined the best course of action for him.”

“He tried to kill you only three goddamn hours ago!”

“Yes, but you stopped him. I have faith in you, Hank.” The words make the lieutenant pause and Connor fights a smile when the man finally sighs.

“Dammit, that’s not playing fair.” Hank turns to Markus with crossed arms. “I guess he’ll stay with us. My place isn’t exactly weaponized, but no one knows about this anyway, so he’ll be secure there. For now,” Hank adds when Connor’s smile finally breaks free. “Let’s go, RK.” The android wakes up, stepping outside of the room when Connor opens the door. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Minding my own business, unlike you,” North says, eyeing Gavin from her seat at Connor’s desk as he circles the center table to stop a few feet away from her.

“Oh shit, the plastic prick got himself a bot girlfriend,” Gavin laughs, glancing around only to catch sight of Connor exiting the meeting room. “I’m impressed. I thought you would be glued to Anderson’s side forever. This one’s too good for you,” Gavin says with a mean grin, turning back to Connor’s desk only to find the android and the chair missing. He turns in time to see the RK900 pushing the chair to rest at Markus’ side, a stunned North still seated.

“I believe it would be best for you to leave the area immediately. Detective Reed has requested that all androids remain as far from him as possible,” the RK900 says, confounding the group once more with his dedication to orders. North finally snaps out of her shock, standing from the chair and placing herself between Markus and the RK900.

“Surprisingly, I agree,” she says lowly as Gavin approaches, shifting her glare to land on him.

“Oh, it’s the clone again.” He tilts his head to look at Markus over North’s shoulder. “What the fuck is that doing here,” he says, causing everyone’s hackles to rise at the cold demand in his voice.

“The RK200 designated Markus was contacted to help provide assistance in determining the best course of action considering my unfamiliar state as a prototype.” Gavin takes a few steps toward the RK900, eyebrows high.

“You don’t play well with others, tin can? I wonder what gave them that idea. What did they decide to do with you, then? Tomorrow’s garbage day,” he says hopefully, and when Markus stiffens, Connor steps toward them.

“Detective, I don’t think it’s safe for you to interact with RK900. We don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“It’s capable of kicking your ass,” Gavin says, grinning over his shoulder before focusing again on the taller android. “Answer the question, dipshit.”

“It has been decided that I am the least vulnerable and least dangerous when in the presence of Lieutenant Anderson and the RK800 designated Connor. I will be remaining with them until further notice.” Gavin gasps dramatically and turns to face the lieutenant.

“No, he should stay here!” When Hank narrows his eyes, Gavin continues in a dark tone, “What Detroit really needs is more plastic detectives running loose.” 

“Detective Reed, why the hell are you not in interrogation right now?” Everyone turns to see Fowler passing through security, sharp eyes on Gavin as he gets closer.

“The suspect cried lawyer, Captain. I can’t say anything more to him until the suit gets here.”

“Then don’t you have a hell of a lot of paperwork to be doing?” Gavin sighs as the man passes, looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

“Probably, sir.” Fowler nods at this, and Gavin throws one last glare at Markus before heading towards the break room. The RK900 watches him and waits until he turns the corner to return to his resting state. Fowler eyes it carefully, then turns toward everyone with a forced smile.

“Is there something I should know?” Connor defers to Markus, who takes a step around North and raises a hand that Fowler shakes firmly. 

“Yes, sir, I believe it’s best if RK900 remains with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.” Their hands separate, and each moves them to rest at their side, deliberately harmless.

“As long as what I heard happened this morning doesn’t happen again, I agree with you,” the man says, throwing a pointed look at Connor, who nods eagerly. Fowler glances once more between them, then gets called away by one of the other officers. The group stares at each other until Markus exhales.

“Are you sure you’re alright here, Connor?” He doesn’t bother looking at Reed’s desk, but the man’s attitude is implied.

“Detective Reed is not one of our greatest supporters, as you can tell. However, most of the people here have been very welcoming considering we almost fought on opposite sides less than a month ago. Some people may never change but I am…happy here, Markus.” The words seem to reassure the RK200, and he smiles as North steps to his side. Connor turns to her with a frown. “I do apologize for how he spoke to you, North. I should have warned you that he can be cruel at the best of times. Nobody’s complaints seem to get through to him.”

“Thanks, Connor, but it takes more than one slimy comment for me to be insulted. He should just hope we’re never alone in a room together.” Connor and Hank both smile and Markus gestures to the exit.

“We’re free for lunch if you’d like to join us,” he says, prompting Connor’s LED to shift to yellow as he checks their schedule before nodding.

“Come on, RK,” Hank says, joining the others as they head for security.

“I cannot leave the station, Lieutenant.” North groans as they turn to look at the RK900, all baffled and unamused.

“Why not?”

“It violates my prime directive,” the android says simply, triggering another bout of confusion.

“What is this, Star Trek?” The androids all tilt their head at the question and Hank mutters under his breath.

“What is your ‘prime directive’?” The RK900 responds, but it’s in a disturbingly familiar voice.

“No, he should stay here!” Everyone is stunned that he answered Markus’ question, but Hank recovers first.

“Oh, Christ. That was sarcasm, RK. Do you know what that is?” The RK900 nods but says nothing more. He starts to head for his station, and Connor hurries into his path.

“It is not safe for you to remain here. People can take advantage of your lack of deviancy. They can make you do terrible things,” he says heavily, but the RK900 stares at him blankly.

“No one can make me do anything.” The words are enough of a shock that Connor lets him pass, and the victorious android returns to his station before shutting down.

“Well, shit,” Hank says. If their expressions are any indication, everyone seems to agree.


	3. Another Plastic Detective

“You really think it’s okay to leave him here?”

“No, but I also don’t think it’s wise to ask him to defy his prime directive. We don’t yet know its purpose, or why he alters it,” Connor says, eyeing the RK900 hesitantly. “We’ll just have to test a few theories and hope his priority is remaining within the station until we can help him further.” Hank shrugs, waiting until the monitor shuts down to push off his chair and pat Connor’s shoulder. 

“We can talk to him tomorrow and figure something out. For now, we should worry more about the androids currently wreaking havoc. The Riker case isn’t exactly bursting with suspects.” The pair’s conversation fades as they exit the building, and the RK900 listens until Hank’s car pulls out of the parking lot. The android wakes up completely, remaining still as he watches the passing officers, listening to scattered conversations in case anyone needs assistance.

“Markus isn’t a bad guy. I’m telling you, he saved us. The other androids would have shot me if given the chance. Revolution or not, I owe him my life,” Officer Miller says, walking with Detective Reed toward his desk.

“You’re talking to a fucking brick wall, Chris. You don’t owe that plastic bastard anything. He saved you? You know why he had to stop them?” Miller just stares at Reed in exasperation. “Yeah, in your own words, because another android would have shot you if given the chance.”

“I was shooting innocent people, Gavin. Their friends and family…they had a right to be angry.”

“Brick wall,” Reed says again, waving Miller off as he sits down and logs into his computer. The officer leaves obligingly, glancing towards the RK900 and looking surprised when he finds it staring back. Miller hesitates at the security gates, almost calling out to Gavin before shaking his head and walking out. 

“Brick wall,” the officer says under his breath, and then he’s gone as well. Reed works for a while on his computer, adding notes and scrolling through the case Fowler mentioned earlier that day. RK900 notices the detective press in on his temples and reach for a cup of coffee that is already empty.

“Shit,” Gavin says, headache building as he takes a break from typing, trying to find the energy needed to stand up and get another refill. Working his jaw, he looks up to find a paper cup on his desk, right next to a bottle of pills. He leans forward, disappointed when it’s only water, before glancing around the room at the remaining officers. They all hate him too much to do something nice, and just when he’s about to give up, the detective sees the RK900 staring at him. It tilts its head toward the bottle, and Gavin glares at the android. “Not today,” he says through his teeth, whirling back around to focus on the monitor. Clenching his jaw only makes the headache flare up again, and he’s forced to look away from the screen to avoid making his vision go dark.

“Detective, your headache is due to caffeine withdrawal. Drinking more coffee will only be a temporary relief, while water will decrease any pain you may be experiencing, especially when consumed with medication.”

“What are you, my nanny?” He looks up to see that the android has moved to stand directly beside his monitor. “Get the fuck away from my desk.” The RK900 does as it’s told, taking measured steps backward until its frame is pressed awkwardly against the center counter, almost seated on the surface. Gavin snorts, then curses to himself and looks at his keyboard with renewed anger.

“It would help you solve the case if you could think clearly, Detective.”

“I’m not taking advice about my job from some plastic asshole, much less one that looks like Anderson’s pet.” The RK900 seems to falter, then it disappears from Gavin’s peripheral, headed back towards the android wall. The noise of the other officers fades out and back in, and Gavin groans under his breath before snagging the pill bottle and dumping two into his palm. He eyes them suspiciously before noticing the word ‘Anderson’ scrawled over the lid, and now that he's certain they’re not a trick, swallows them and finishes off the water. He sighs, crushing the cup and tossing it into the can beneath his desk before trying to read the monitor again. The words eventually stop blurring, and Gavin manages to update his report with the outcome of the interrogation from today before submitting it. He saves the information from the case to his online drive and closes everything out before standing. The detective hefts his bag, turning to look at the android wall with a stern frown in place. The RK900 is watching him, eyes going to the pill bottle as it stands a little straighter, posture exuding success. Gavin opens his mouth just as a pair of officers pass by, chatting happily as they make their way through security. The girls’ laughs echo through the almost empty main area, and Gavin swallows, heading out right after them. He gets all the way to his car, fingers drumming rapidly over the gearshift instead of going anywhere. “Fuck it,” he says quietly, yanking his keys back out and slamming the door behind him. Gavin’s standing in front of the inactive android less than a minute later, not sure why he came back. “What do you want?” His question registers and the RK900’s eyes open to let its gaze find him.

“Detective?”

“I thought you were leaving with Hank.”

“You told me to stay,” it says evenly, and Gavin processes this while trying to avoid looking directly at him. This android isn’t like the other plastic prick at all. There’s something more intimidating here, and it’s unsettling to the detective in ways he wants to ignore.

“No, I really didn’t,” Gavin tries, but the RK900 only stares back. Gavin remembers his smart remark from earlier and puts his hands on his hips in exasperation. “Fine, let’s assume I was serious. Why the hell did you listen to me? You’re deviant, aren’t you?”

“No,” the RK900 says, making Gavin frown.

“You held Connor up by his throat.”

“You told me to, Detective.”

“No, I fucking didn’t,” Gavin insists, getting irritated with the simple and unhelpful answers.

“Technically, you did.” The RK900's voice shifts and Gavin listens in horror as it mimics him perfectly. “Make him take his damn hands off me.”

“Since when can androids do that shit,” he nearly shouts, the last word turning into a whisper as an officer passes behind him.

“Only RK800 and I can replicate vocal patterns.”

“Fuck it, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here, Detective?” Gavin pauses, watching the clone that’s not a clone and trying to come up with an answer that justifies coming back inside just to talk to a tin can.

“Why did you help me?” Gavin suddenly can’t remember the last time he asked anyone that question and pushes the thought away as fast as it arrived. The RK900 hesitates, LED turning yellow for the first time since it was activated. It observes the tired man as he waits for an answer, one that justifies helping a bully.

“Your work record is exceptional, which means you are very good at solving crimes and saving lives. Detroit may not need another plastic detective, but I believe it does need you, Gavin Reed.” The words are unexpectedly sincere, and Gavin’s skin buzzes as he tries to think, tries to be upset. He’s in his car when the muggy feeling of embarrassment clears, lungs working overtime as they’re flooded with oxygen. The detective slams the gearshift into reverse, resisting the urge to peel out as he races away from the station, the android, and the gnawing ache in his gut.


	4. One Android

The next morning is a slow torture that Gavin regrets making for himself.

“Why the hell am I sitting in my car?” Gavin knows why, but he decided to smother the thought last night when he couldn’t sleep. The irritated detective squeezes his eyes shut, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before snatching his bag off the passenger seat and storming inside. He breezes through security, slamming down at his desk without once looking up from the floor. Hank and Connor watch him from their area, silently nodding to each other in agreement to stay as far from the raging man as possible today. They return to their work, occasionally discussing an ever-changing suspects list for their active cases. Hank leaves to check the archive room when some coincidences turn out to be identical in two separate cases, and Connor is still alone when Gavin shows up. They watch each other for a moment, the RK800 noticing the man’s knuckles turning white as he forces his fist into the desk.

“Can I help you, Detective?” Gavin glares at him but keeps his silence, and Connor’s eyebrows rise unconsciously. It’s only more startling when the android realizes Gavin is clearly struggling for words, like he wants to ask a question but isn’t sure if he should. Restraint isn’t a word often associated with Detective Reed, by anyone’s terms.

“How the hell could you help me, smartass? You’re a fucking android.” With that said, he storms away to the break room, drawing annoyed looks from the officers who happen to be in his way. Connor’s left frowning at the empty space, an expression that matches Hank’s as he returns and senses the change in atmosphere.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing new,” Connor says, shrugging when Hank gives him a strange look. The cases weren’t connected, and even the RK800’s optimism deflates at the thought of another dead end. They’re still searching for answers an hour later, trying to find anything they missed when they hear Gavin’s muffled yelling from the Captain’s office. They look up to see the detective on his feet, pointing towards the main area with undisguised rage. They’re both surprised when Fowler stands as well, and the room goes quiet as they watch the older man stare at Gavin, lips barely moving as he speaks too quietly to hear. Gavin points to himself, then turns to glare at everyone who’s watching through the windows, and they all look away, eyes only darting glances when they think he can’t see. At one point, Connor does a double-take, then jumps out of his chair and rushes forward, snagging RK’s arm as the android attempts to walk up the office stairs.

“What are you doing?” The LED cycles yellow, and Connor frowns when the android says nothing. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” RK steps back, and Connor lets him go, watching as the android looks around as though he's suddenly lost. The RK800 is about to push for more when the glass door swings open, Gavin passing him without a glance, though he does slam his shoulder in RK’s side. The android adapts, turning on his foot to watch with Connor as Officer Chen catches up with the detective and follows him outside. When RK900 moves, Connor’s almost certain he’s going to head outside as well, but the android just returns to his station, going inactive. Hank sighs, turning back to his computer and gesturing for Connor to do the same, not willing to put up with whatever that was at 10 AM on a Tuesday.

~

“Shit, it’s only noon? Remind me again why I agreed to start coming to work on time?” Connor smiles, about to offer a lunch break when he receives a memo.

“Captain Fowler is asking for us,” Connor says, pushing off his chair and pausing beside the lieutenant's desk when Hank groans and starts to stand.

“Any idea what he wants?”

“The message only says, ‘Get Hank and get in here’.” Hank sighs as they approach the office and opens the door for Connor to pass through. Fowler glances up, waiting for the door to close before gesturing to the chairs.

“You may want to sit down for this,” he says, moving a file from his computer to the wall projection. Neither of them take a seat, and Connor starts to review the information while Hank barely glances at the screen before staring at Fowler.

“That’s Reed’s case.”

“You know about it?”

“Everyone does, he’s been complaining about it nonstop since he picked it up last week,” Hank drawls, nodding towards the main floor where Gavin’s glaring at his computer screen.

“There was an android found dead on the scene as well,” Connor says, reading the coroner’s report with curiosity. “It was drained of its Thirium,” he adds, voice going low as he reaches the photographs of the body.

“Yes,” Fowler says, “The case was originally given to Reed because it was believed that all of the deceased were human. It was only when the coroner attempted an autopsy that it was found among the dead.”

“She, Captain,” Connor corrects kindly, which makes Fowler pause.

“Yes, she.”

“What’s your point, Jeffrey?” This gets a glare from the Captain, but it fades as he drops his shoulders.

“I don’t need you to fight me on this, Hank. Everything has gone to shit, and it’ll be that way forever if we don’t work together on this. We’ve lost people’s trust, and even if I understand why the revolution happened, it didn’t make my job any easier. I need all the help I can get here, so could you work with me on this, for once?” Fowler leans forward, elbows on the desk as a hand goes up to massage his temples. “I need you to help Reed with the case. Show a united front against human and android crime and solve the damn thing before people think they can get away with stuff like this.”

“I would do it, but you’ll never get Reed to agree to this. I won’t let him treat Connor like shit and he can’t restrain himself long enough not to start something.” 

“He’ll do it if he wants to keep his job,” Fowler snaps, nodding towards the door. “I already spoke to him this morning. He knows the boundaries here, and you’ll let me know if he fucks it up. I spent some time looking into your other cases, and the ones that require more information have been given to officers who can do the heavy lifting. I want this to be your priority, got it?” Hank nods at this, standing and heading for the door. He turns to Connor as they leave, talking under his breath.

“What’s the progress?”

“Detective Reed has already narrowed down potentially involved parties and based on what we know, it was staged to look like an accidental drug overdose.”

“Androids can’t overdose,” Hank says, and Connor nods.

“It’s likely that it made them wish to take a second look at the other victims. Where should we start?”

“Is the Thirium drain what killed her?”

“Yes, according to the coroner’s report.” They get to Reed’s desk, and he looks up at them with a muted glare.

“We work together, we solve the case, then you go back to your shit, and I go back to mine. I’ll keep my opinions to myself if you don’t try to be my friend.”

“Of course, Detective,” Connor says, and Gavin lets out a heavy breath.

“This case is fucked, Hank.”

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that,” the lieutenant says, lifting the tablet off Gavin’s desk to scroll through the notes from his cut-off interrogation yesterday.

“I’ve got nothing, and that’s saying something. The android can’t be traced. Even if she wasn’t deviant, ever since the CyberLife system was wiped,” Gavin says, trying to direct it at Connor, “...there’s been no way to trace androids, not even to their original sale. The men are all ghosts, petty criminals that haven’t been active in anything for years. Now they’re all dead, so obviously they pissed someone off.”

“The building?” Gavin shakes his head at Hank.

“Repossessed a few months ago, no signs of life until the night of the deaths. It was reported anonymously.”

“Why would someone report a crime they committed?”

“Hell if I know,” Gavin says, crossing his arms. “Isn’t your android magic capable of seeing something I’m missing?”

“Dammit, Reed,” Hank warns, but the detective only rolls his eyes. Connor reviews the coroner’s report once more, then turns to look at the RK900.

“RK was built to be better than me. Perhaps he can see something we cannot,” Connor proposes, only for Gavin to shake his head.

“My android limit is one. This is not about to become a family reunion.”

“Too late,” Hank says, already walking towards the RK900. “Hey, you know anything we should about this?” The android wakes up, accepting the files Connor begins to send. RK looks through the images, reading the notes throughout the report that an unknown substance was found within the victim and the Thirium bottles on scene. He blinks away the information, nodding toward the lieutenant.

“I believe I know what killed the WR400.” Gavin frowns and turns his chair around to face the android wall.

“It was drained of Thirium.”

“No, she was internally exposed to a substance known as Black Ice. Its main source of energy is Thirium consumption, so once it entered her bloodstream, all systems shut down relatively quickly.” The three listening all pause in joint stunned silence before talking at once.

“What the fuck is Black Ice?”

“How the hell did you know that?”

“Where did it come from?” The RK900 looks back at them, then pulls on the sleeve of his jacket, making the skin recede as his arm is revealed.

“Black Ice was recently developed by CyberLife and used as my main component. It’s more efficient than Thirium 310, but performs the same job. I know this only because it is what my software states.” They watch the almost transparent fluid race underneath the protection of his frame. Hank holds up a hand and sighs.

“Wait a minute. Are you telling me there’s a drug somewhere out there that can kill androids in a single regulator pump?”

“The pump is not even necessary. Black Ice is a free moving entity that uses its energy to find more energy. I don’t have a regulator.” Gavin leans forward, interested now that the case isn’t locked in stalemate.

“Well, whatever it is, it’s fucking dangerous. We obviously have to find out where the killer got it. How do you get refills?”

“I don’t, ideally. Only if the substance is tainted do I need a refill, as Black Ice can replenish itself as long as there is ample Thirium available.”

“How did it get into the WR400’s system?”

“It’s likely that her Thirium drink was laced and dormant. It is possible to slow the progress of Black Ice with the correct preparation. The substance probably appeared to be a lighter color than usual, with no detectable change in composition.”

“Why would she need a refill?”

“If she was hanging out with the guys found in the room with her, it’s likely she’s messed with the wrong people. Even more likely, she didn’t come out unscathed, any android would get injured enough to need more Thirium eventually. We need to find out where the bottles found at the scene came from,” Gavin says, standing to head for the evidence room.

“I’ll accompany you,” RK900 says, prompting a fast rejection from Gavin. The detective is eager to avoid the conversation he knows will start if they’re suddenly alone together. Connor and Hank are staring at him, so he glares back, thinking fast.

“One,” he snarls at them, holding up his middle finger. “I said you're allowed one android.” Gavin hurries away before RK900 can follow, and the android turns with a small frown.

“RK?” Connor is surprised to see the android’s expression change and watches eagerly when he walks back toward them.

“That wasn’t exactly necessary,” RK900 says finally, and Connor smiles.

“No, it wasn’t. How do you feel?” The question prompts a pause, but the newer android’s expression slowly clears.

“I feel that you should inform New Jericho of the possibility of Black Ice as a weapon against all androids.” The conversation topic shift is enough to draw attention away from RK, and he’s able to process without their attention on him.

“Shit, we should stop all blue blood refills until we know exactly what batch was tampered with,” Hank tries, but Connor shakes his head.

“They would want an explanation we can’t give without endangering them. We should warn Markus, but as for telling anyone else, it may be wise to wait until we understand further what it’s capable of.”

“Androids could die from this, Connor.”

“Not is we move fast enough. Once Gavin returns, we will at least have a likely location for distribution of the laced refill. We can recall that batch alone, stating that it was made improperly and degrades pump regulators.” Hank takes a moment before nodding.

“Well, thanks, RK,” Hank says, turning to the distracted android, who blinks back into focus before heading to his station.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” he says before resting. Gavin returns, and they use the tracking number on the lid to find a Thirium distribution center on the edges of Detroit. Connor’s LED turns yellow several times during the conversation, and it’s not until they’re about to leave that the android shares the reason.

“I’ve contacted Markus but he believes that we should investigate the building before meeting with him, to make the best use of our time.” Gavin rolls his eyes, jacket already on as he walks toward security.

“Yeah, no shit. You can throw tea parties after hours, but actual police work is done first. Are you guys coming or what?” Hank waves him off, watching as Connor stands and moves to follow the detective.

“My dog has a vet appointment, I’ll meet you back here with lunch,” Hank sighs, pausing to frown as Gavin shuffles away from where Connor stands at his side. “Keep him safe,” he calls as they leave, prompting a glare from the detective.

“I’ll keep myself safe, fuck you,” Gavin yells back. Connor nods towards the lieutenant, following the fuming detective through security. Hank stares at the address on his computer screen, knowing it’s in one of the crime-ridden areas of the city, and mutters to himself.

“I was talking to you, dumbass.”


	5. Deviant or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several characters are wounded in this chapter, but I left it out of the tags due to the fact I don't get super descriptive or gruesome about it. If it bothers anyone, let me know!

Gavin stares at the road while Connor describes the known layout of the building, charting exits in a flat tone that makes them both want to jump out of the vehicle.

“There seems to be a warehouse adjacent to the building, but it’s been abandoned for many years.”

“Which makes it the perfect place to put toxic Thirium,” Gavin points out, trying to think of a way to narrow down potential suspects. It’s possible that every employee has access to the bottles at some point. Connor doesn’t respond immediately, having decided to refrain from making polite conversation. The android knows it would do nothing but make Gavin angry, but he is still used to constant interaction.

“A lair,” Connor finally says, watching the detective hide a smirk.

“Yeah, smartass, a lair.” The rest of the ride is peaceful enough, though Gavin remains tense until they step out of the enclosed space of the car. The factory seems harmless, but the wary detective adjusts his gun anyway, almost as though he’s checking it’s still there. “The employees, are they mostly android or human?”

“Human,” Connor says, LED flickering yellow. “There are no more than five androids employed in the entire building.”

“We should check the warehouse first; it should be included in the warrant. If the one doing this realizes what we’re here for, they may take the evidence down with them.” Connor nods, and Gavin's glare shifts to a reserved frown at the implied trust. They circle the main building, keeping an eye on the windows to watch for threats.

“It may be best if I enter the warehouse first, Detective. It’s possible that this is more dangerous than it appears.”

“You do know this isn’t my first fucking case, right?”

“Although my plan provides the highest chance of success, it’s only one of many options. Would you like to try something else?” Gavin watches the android, knowing that it’s trying to be smug but polite at the same time. He decides to take out his gun and when Connor straightens up and goes stiff, the detective huffs a small laugh.

“If I was going to kill you, you’d already be dead, dipshit. Go,” he says, nodding towards the door. The RK800 agrees, taking one more look around before ducking inside the building. The warehouse is decrepit, to a level that surprises Connor considering the pristine appearance of the main building. There are signs of animal nests throughout both floors of the collapsing structure, and although there are a few ancient machines scattered across the lower floor, there are no immediate signs of android or human inhabitance. A cracked archway leads to the back hall, its door entirely removed for unknown reasons. The air isn’t stale and Connor realizes there must be an opening to outside that’s been used recently. One of the backrooms offers more clues, almost two full cases of Thirium drinks recently dragged across the floor, if the tracks in the dust are any indication. Connor pulls open the only other door in the room, peering around the doorframe and noticing lines in the dirt that likely led to the suspect’s transportation before shutting the exit firmly. There’s a single non-dusty surface in the room, a metal desk supplied only with a rickety chair and a lamp without a shade that holds a weak light when Connor turns it on. Traces of old Thirium mar the appearance of the metal, with spills that seem concentrated in the center of the desk. Connor returns to the front door, waving Gavin inside while he explains what he found. The detective stares at him when he reconstructs the scene, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

“If you can do that, what the fuck am I here for?”

“You would have seen it if I didn’t, I’m just here to speed the process. Besides, I’m still learning,” Connor says, prompting an unconvinced look from Gavin.

“Even if we know it’s taking place here, we still have to figure out how to find the person responsible,” Gavin says, heading back into the main room, “It might not even be an employee, just someone who can get around security.” He’s almost reached the front door when a gunshot snaps him from his thoughts, and he has his weapon raised to the landing behind him in seconds. Connor, who was only halfway across the room, hits the ground with a metal thud and Gavin curses as the RK800 stays on its knees. The detective’s eyes move to where his gun’s pointed, catching on a twitchy human that’s holding out a weapon of their own. The woman’s eyes are wild, and he can tell she’s certainly not sober, but her aim is probably solid enough to land a fatal shot if Gavin isn’t careful.

“Ma’am, I think it would be best if you remain calm and place your weapon on the ground.”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” she squeaks back, voice rising and falling as she loses her nerve.

“Put down the gun,” Gavin tries again, keeping his aimed on the suspect even as her finger flinches over the trigger.

“You’re not supposed to be here. I…I have to do this. You can’t stop me,” she says, and Connor falls to the side, a splatter of blue blood hitting the concrete as he works his mouth soundlessly, LED jumping to a sporadic red. Gavin can’t afford to take his eyes off the woman to get a closer look, especially when she starts walking towards the stairs. “You let me leave, or the android dies.”

“I can’t do that,” Gavin says, shaking his head. “Besides, this one has back-up memories, it’ll be fine.” 

“Oh,” the woman says, eyes flicking over Gavin with frenetic worry. “Then I’ll kill you.” There’s another surprise gunshot and the woman reacts faster than Gavin, firing her own weapon just after a heavy weight slams into the detective’s side. He stumbles and ends up on the ground with the force of it, watching as the suspect falls as well, dropping the gun. Gavin turns onto his back and stares up at RK900, who is busy surveying the bullet in his hand. The detective has his gun pointed at the android as it turns to look at him, dropping the crushed metal into its pocket.

“I apologize for the abrupt entrance, but I felt that my interference was essential.”

“What the fuck,” Gavin says in a daze, arms lowering as RK900 moves to Connor’s side. The older android is still gasping for unnecessary air, and RK reaches into the other jacket pocket to reveal a Thirium regulator. He uses the stained hole in Connor’s shirt to remove the damaged part and clicks the new one into place, nodding as Connor’s LED shifts back to yellow. Gavin catches up mentally when the suspect gives a pained groan and he stands, rushing to intercept as the woman attempts to crawl towards the gun. It slides into the other side of his waistband as he surveys the wound, a calculated shot to the shoulder that would throw off her aim but not end in major nerve damage. 

“I already called an ambulance,” RK900 says, helping Connor sit up. He’s certain that following the detective and RK800 was the appropriate course of action. “She will survive, as will you.” The partially damaged android is staring back at him in confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

“I determined that you had been shot while I was searching the factory and brought a compatible replacement. Do you need a refill? I’m sure they would be willing to part with one if necessary.” Connor checks the Thirium levels and finds that they’ve settled at 76 percent. When he shakes his head, RK900 shrugs, standing to holster his gun and shift his jacket back into place. “You may have minimal drainage until your frame is fully repaired. I would recommend taking a bottle with you, in case the problem develops unexpectedly.” Gavin sits in shock, watching the suspect for further signs of struggle, but the bullet seems to have taken the fight out of her. They wait until a paramedic team rushes in, followed by officers that are soon directed by Gavin to detain her at the hospital once she’s been treated. Connor uses the police car RK900 drove to the scene to return to New Jericho for an actual repair, and Gavin waits until the ambulance leaves to glare at the remaining android.

“You fucker. You could have killed the suspect. You shot a human being. I don’t remember anyone giving you permission to shoot anything! Who the hell gave you a gun anyway? You shot past me, what if she had reacted too fast for you to intercept, huh? What if she had run for it while we were down? Clearly, you didn’t think shit through!” RK900 blinks, confused by the detective’s fury. He’d been certain the woman was about to shoot and run, leaving Reed and Connor for dead. If she had, he would have taken her down before returning to assist, and an ambulance was alerted before he intervened. His jacket is bulletproof, and his frame is quite durable so he could have taken the bullet, even if the jacket failed.

“I would not let you come to harm, Detective Reed. I had control of the situation.” Gavin clicks his tongue, turning away from the argument so he doesn’t have to look at the lost android anymore. 

“That was not a controlled situation, in any way. Take your best guess as to why I don’t trust plastic cops.”

“Childhood trauma,” RK900 says, using data from his server to assume a likely cause for the lack of trust. Gavin flicks him off and stomps to his car, the android following easily. As it reaches for the passenger door, Gavin slams a hand on the roof. He’s pissed, not only at himself for letting anything happen, but at the android for showing up without any clear motive.

“Look, Connor said your job was to stay in the fucking station. You didn’t do your job, instead you followed us here and almost got me shot. Are you deviant or not?” The RK900 hesitates in shock, frowning at the detective. “Stay the fuck away from me until you figure it out.” Gavin gets into the car and slams his door shut, only able to start the engine before the android settles into the seat beside him. Before he can kick the RK900 out, it stares through the front windshield and speaks in an unaffected voice.

“I am not deviant. My main goal became keeping the RK800 designated Connor safe as soon as it was ordered by Lieutenant Anderson. You assumed it was said for yourself, but it was not. I was following orders, Detective Reed. That’s my job.” They sit in the relative quiet, and the detective feels his shoulders relax at the words, no matter how hard he tries to keep up his defenses. The car starts easily, and Gavin releases a heavy breath.

“Fine, let’s keep it that way. From now on, don’t automatically listen to everything we say,” Gavin insists, then frowns at his own words. “Forget I said that.” They make the ride back to the station in suffocating silence.

~

There’s a grease-covered bag from Chicken Feed sitting on Gavin’s desk when they get back, and the detective looks at RK900 with wide eyes.

“Fuck.”

“Ah, took you long enough. Food’s probably cold by now,” Hank says with a mournful laugh, standing from his desk and wandering towards them. His eyes track between Gavin and RK before looking around the station. “Where’s Connor?” The detective decides to play it off, going for a look that’s suspiciously casual.

“He headed to his plastic pals’ hideout. I think he wanted to brief them on the suspect.” Hank looks surprised, leaning against the center counter as his eyebrows rise.

“Damn, you found the person behind it? I thought this was just a lead. Did you get any evidence?”

“Not personally, but the officers that showed up called in scene clean-up after finding out what happened.”

“What happened,” Hank echoes, voice deadpan as Gavin winces. He knew the lieutenant wouldn’t let that go the moment it left his mouth, but it was already too late to take it back.

“It’s not a big deal, Hank. He got clipped by the suspect we ran into when searching the place.” Gavin crosses his arms and straightens, preparing for the wrath of the over-protective lieutenant.

“What the fuck does clipped entail, Reed?”

“The android is fine, Anderson. RK900 followed us and replaced the regulator before he shut down completely.” Yet again, the detective realizes too late that he could have used a bit of restraint. Hank takes in a deep breath, ready to yell Gavin into tomorrow when RK places a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“Lieutenant Anderson, I’m sure you would be welcome at New Jericho if you wished to join Connor. As Detective Reed stated, he went to tell Markus that we caught the Black Ice creator. However, the case is not closed, as the suspect who bought and administered the laced Thirium is still unknown.” Hank looks at him, eyeing the blue stains on his cuffs with clear doubt. “Connor was at a steady 76 percent and is being repaired as we speak. He is safe, Hank.” The words seem to make contact, and Gavin watches as RK900 removes his grip. 

“Where is this son of a bitch?”

“Daughter,” Gavin corrects, nodding towards RK900. “Risky bastard got a shot in before she could run so they’ve detained her at the hospital.” Hank grins to himself and picks up the Chicken Feed bag, walking back towards his desk.

“What the hell, Anderson? I thought that was mine.”

“You let my partner get shot, fuck you.” Gavin sulks into his chair, holding a hand up as the android opens its mouth.

“I’ll get my own damn food.”

“Understood, Detective,” RK900 says, returning to his station with a nod.

The officers from the hospital return, explaining that available guards are currently outside the suspect’s room. They let Gavin know he’ll have to wait at least two days to speak with her, as they’re flushing the drugs from her system and monitoring the wound. He finishes up paperwork for the incident and nods reluctantly to Hank when the man leaves. The station is emptying out when RK900’s frame drifts into the detective's sight, pausing beside his desk once again.

“What,” Gavin says, shutting down the monitors and packing his bag.

“I apologize for stepping in earlier today. I realized there was a chance of you being injured but the percentage was low enough that I went through with it anyway.” Gavin sighs, shouldering the bag and letting his keys slide against their ring.

“Yeah, well, you probably saved all four of us, so it’s good enough, tin can.”

“Four?”

“Yeah, Anderson included.” Gavin frowns suddenly, remembering the way the android spoke to the older man. “When you were trying to calm him down, you said Hank and the plastic prick’s name. You called him Connor.” There’s a pause, and RK900 smiles at Gavin, watching as the detective’s eyes lose their sharp edge and open wider than usual.

“As did you.” There’s an instant where RK900 knows he should back up but decides to dismiss the notice because Gavin’s demeanor seems vulnerable, and he doesn’t want to disturb the soft quality of the conversation. The lack of an immediate response only makes the space between them feel smaller and when the detective notices, his gaze returns to something dangerous.

“In my case, it won’t happen again because I don’t give a shit about him. Can you say the same?” RK900 is stunned enough to be pushed back as Gavin’s shoulder slams into him. The detective is gone by the time he recovers, LED cycling yellow as he reviews the conversation. The words or the actions were too human, too deviant. Gavin hates deviants. RK900 returns to his station, shutting down everything to think.


	6. Tin Can

The weekend passes and Monday starts with RK fidgeting in his station at 8 AM, waiting for someone he knows to arrive. He smiles at Officer Miller and gets a hesitant one in return, the man clearly unsure about the sudden development. Connor greets RK as he corrals Hank to their desks, speaking quietly in clear consideration for the lieutenant’s hatred of coming to work before 11 AM. RK straightens up when he gets an alert from security that Gavin has just clocked in and he walks forward as the detective approaches, back rigid and face blank.

“Good morning.” Gavin breezes past without a word, setting his bag down and logging into his computer with a frown. “Can I be of assistance?” 

“No, I don’t need you bothering me,” Gavin says, making the android flinch. RK catches Connor watching them from the corner of his eye and nods easily, masking the distress caused by the words.

“Understood.” The rejected android returns to his station, pretending to power down while he considers the best way to move forward. He knows there’s a line, one where he can make Gavin believe he’s not struggling with deviancy by justifying his actions through general android behavior. If he smiles, it’s a psychology tactic to get the other person to reveal more unconsciously. If he stands too close, he has no concept of personal space. If he reacts in a way that is human, he can claim a fault in the programming, an error of a prototype never fully tested. He plans to start using the approach tomorrow but notices that as the station begins to empty, Gavin remains at his desk, rewinding and searching camera feeds for the suspect’s car when it leaves the factory. RK exits quietly, returning half an hour later and approaching Gavin’s desk, placing the still warm pizza box on the left side. When the detective finds the smell and turns his head, RK is pushing Miller’s chair to sit across from him. The android watches as Gavin frowns, staring at the box like it’s insulted him.

“Dinner,” RK says. “It’s seven o’clock and you haven’t eaten since lunch.” This just makes the detective’s frown deepen, glancing at the computer to check the time before returning to the pages in front of him.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Detective.”

“I’ll eat whenever I get home.”

“If you don’t eat regularly, your headaches could increase in frequency and magnitude. You may become dizzy and faint. At a crucial moment, you may have sluggish reflexes and fail to perceive smaller social cues, leading to a suspect’s escape,” RK says, rambling until Gavin puts up a hand.

“Stop, stop. I get it, I’ll eat the damn thing.” Even though he says that, the detective goes back to his work, glaring at the screen as he tries to find security tapes for one of the meeting locations with the unknown suspects. RK reaches forward and opens the lid, making Gavin look over as the heat and the smell of recently cooked food rolls from the box. The detective blinks at it, then at RK, who is currently tearing down the half-cut lines to separate the pieces. “That’s my favorite kind of pizza.”

“Yes,” RK says. Gavin stares at the box as though he’s still confused about how it arrived at his desk.

“Was it Chen or Miller?”

“Officer Miller.” The android is suddenly holding the slice he’s retrieved out to Gavin, eyebrows raised in encouragement. RK watches as the man flushes, snatching the portion and leaning away in his chair.

“I can feed myself.”

“Of course, Detective.” Gavin stays quiet, biting into the slice and turning back to his computer.

“It’s good,” he mumbles. RK smiles politely, dragging the chair closer and leaning forward to look at the detective’s monitor.

“If you’re looking through security camera footage, I could probably search faster than your computer. I assume you are attempting to track the suspect’s movement?”

“Yeah, attempting,” Gavin sighs. “Be my guest.” RK nods, closing his eyes and connecting with the server, accessing traffic cameras and public drones. The detective studies him, continuing to eat as he thinks about why the android cares if he has dinner. RK’s certainly not Connor’s level of deviant if his behavior and speech is any indication, and he still listens to orders. He’s just assisting and attempting to adapt to the environment, which means comforting people in distress and protecting his teammates. Gavin decides to be assured that this is standard android software kicking in, making RK track and regulate human function to improve quality of life. That doesn’t explain why he seems to be walking the tightrope between obedient and deviant so meticulously and Gavin knows he could ask but isn’t sure that he’ll want the answer. He watches the android blink into awareness but doesn’t act like he wasn’t staring, only narrowing his eyes in acknowledgement.

“There are several moments in recent weeks where she entered unmonitored areas. It’s likely these areas are where she met her buyers but there are many people entering and leaving at the same time, so it would be difficult to find anyone specific. I believe all the sales were to individuals, rather than any groups, so it is targeted, rather than poisoning androids in mass amounts. Perhaps the suspect does not hate androids but sees the process as a source of income. Money is a very strong motivator in heinous crimes.” The last sentence makes Gavin roll his eyes.

“Heinous. You might as well call them dastardly and clear any confusion that you’re up with the times.”

“Okay. Money is a very strong motivator in dastardly crimes.” Gavin smiles, scrubbing a hand over his mouth to smother it when he sees RK looking smug.

“Great, now you can deflect sarcasm. I think you’re right about her though, the suspect. There’s no reason to do a recall on bottles from the factory; she clearly wanted this to be undetected for a while. Now we just have to find out how she got the idea and who knows she succeeded.”

“Perhaps if you mention what we already know and what it means for her, she will tell you her more nefarious actions,” RK says too innocently, making the detective shake his head.

“Alright, now you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Doing what, Detective? Attempting to expose a wicked criminal’s odious actions? Helping to solve the case and stop this foul fiend?” Gavin snatches another slice of pizza and hides his smile by taking a massive bite. RK’s pleased that even if it’s not funny, the unexpected playing along got the detective to relax. The android watches with reserved happiness, eyes drifting from the lifted corner of Gavin’s mouth to the scar trailing across his nose, using the fading and marks to assume a relative time of occurrence. RK records the smoothing of frown lines between his eyebrows as they shift into the lesser used laugh lines next to his eyes, noticing the slight dilation of his blood vessels that show his exhaustion. Gavin’s arm moves to toss the half-eaten slice back into the box as he swivels back to look at the computer. RK follows his shoulder and bicep, shifting to the extended muscles in Gavin’s forearm and wrist, lingering on the detective’s hand as it makes a fist, trying to work out a spasm. The android’s eyes lose focus as he’s overwhelmed. Everything he collected can’t save at once and it stops most functions to work through the information while RK tries to understand why he began to observe so thoroughly in the first place.

“Tin can?” The address comes from far away, and the android is still too stuck in his thoughts to answer, locked in place with forearms leaning on the desk as he stares into space. He feels a light tap against his red LED, color flipping back to yellow as he’s shocked from his review and finally sees Gavin frowning at him. The detective’s left hand is still hovering in the air next to RK’s temple, his middle finger closer than the others and likely the source of the disruption. He blinks away warnings and lets the images sit without immediate storage as Gavin narrows his eyes. “You froze up for a second. What happened?” RK opens his mouth, ready to say that he was distracted by Gavin’s real smile and pleased he had caused it. The android wants to say that he’s almost certainly deviant and he doesn’t know what it means but he thinks Gavin was the catalyst from the beginning. However, RK knows that what holds his tongue is his common sense, that these are not words Detective Gavin Reed wants to hear from an RK900 android and it’s not fair. He doesn’t want to follow the rules and smother his thoughts. Gavin must be getting impatient because he leans a little closer and watches the LED flicker between red and yellow. “Did I lose you?” That’s just it, RK thinks. Gavin said he should stay, even if he didn’t mean it. More than that, RK finds that he wants to stay. He doesn’t mind the nights alone at the station or remaining different from other androids as long as he’s allowed to be here to make sure Gavin has dinner. There’s a decision to make and RK can’t even regret how easy it is to answer the question.

“No, Detective. I attempted to review too much at once and became buried in data. It took a moment to come out of it.” RK removes his arms from the desk, sitting stiffly in his chair. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Gavin sighs at the formality of the statement but it’s a relieved exhale, one that finds comfort in cool familiarity.

“I asked why you’re helping me.”

“The food and conversation are making you forget the case enough to leave it for tomorrow. The hospital said that Mrs. Mahon will be ready for interrogation then.” Gavin looks up at RK in surprise, eyes darting back down to the abandoned paperwork. “There will always be more to do as a detective. You should go home, come back once you’re rested.” The android closes the pizza box and pushes it toward Gavin. They look at each other for a moment but RK caves first, standing and pushing the chair back to Chris’ desk before returning to his station. The detective quietly puts on his jacket, closes out his work and grabs the box, hefting his bag before turning to leave. He looks around the station, taking in the subdued lights of the room and the bare minimum of staff left. Gavin notices RK adjusting in his station and ignores the urge to ask the question he knows would make this make sense.

“You know, the other android seems to like you enough to house you. I’m surprised you haven’t gone to stay with Anderson yet.”

“My place is here, Detective,” RK says with a small smile before powering down. Gavin’s hand tightens around the box of impromptu dinner but he shakes his head and leaves before the questions left unsaid manage to overwhelm him.


	7. RK

“How was your weekend?” Connor looks up, the quiet interruption from his work more surprising once he realizes it’s RK who asked.

“Fine, how was yours?”

“Productive.” Connor raises an eyebrow but RK doesn’t elaborate, just lingering as if he’s waiting for permission to leave.

“You need my help," the RK800 guesses, only to watch as RK shakes his head and frowns.

“No,” he says quickly, moving back to his station and leaving Connor to look at Hank in confusion.

“That was…interesting.”

“We’ll keep a closer eye on him,” Hank says, standing and gesturing vaguely to the break room. “Coffee.” He looks at RK900 one more time before heading away from the desk and Connor takes the opportunity to stand up and approach RK.

“Are you alright?” The android has been watching him since he stood up, but the grey eyes remain unfocused.

“I don’t know yet,” the RK900 says, rather honestly, and Connor smiles at him.

“That’s okay, you can take your time. It took me several weeks to figure out who I was. You were only woken up a few days ago.”

“I am supposed to be faster.” Connor smiles easily and RK seems confused, like he knows that it’s technically a joke but didn’t want to make it one.

“When did it start?” RK900 hesitates, looking straight ahead like he’s forcing stability.

“I saved your life and Detective Reed’s life. He yelled at me for it. Loudly,” the android adds, clearly troubled. Connor can’t help but laugh, kind and soft but still enough to startle RK.

“That doesn’t sound fair.” RK900 nods seriously then tilts his head, shifting to glance at the wall behind him.

“Don’t tell them,” he says quietly, and Connor gets a message telling him that Markus and the others have arrived. He watches the newly deviant android and wonders why he doesn’t want New Jericho to know but the tired certainty in RK’s eyes is all too familiar.

“If that’s what you want. You’re going to be fine though,” the RK800 says, making sure the android sees him nod before making his way towards security. He greets Markus and North, introducing Hank to Simon as he returns with his coffee. They discuss what happened in the warehouse and Connor confesses small gaps in his memory. “Once my regulator is hit, it all becomes…fuzzy. I’ve had a hard time recalling memories before, if they surrounded the moment of my death.”

“Deaths,” Hank mutters, frowning into his cup. Markus turns to the RK900, interested when he sees it watching them converse.

“Perhaps RK can explain?” The android responds to the suggestion, walking towards them reluctantly. Markus extends his bare arm, gesturing for the RK900 to do the same, only to pause when it looks concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” RK says, though his eyes lock onto Connor’s with a silent demand as he doesn’t move.

“We’re not sure what may transfer back to you, Markus,” the RK800 cuts in suddenly, stepping forward to partially guard the taller android. “You were able to spread deviancy and we were discussing the possibility that CyberLife made a way to reverse the process when you arrived. Safety first,” Connor adds with a polite smile.

“I understand,” Markus says immediately, extending a friendly hand instead, as the skin returns. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yes,” RK says, shaking the hand quickly before retrieving the limb and placing it behind his back. His LED flashes yellow and he’s suddenly moving back to his station, eyes closing just as Gavin passes through security. The detective looks up from his phone then recoils as he spots the group of androids. He addresses Hank while tossing his bag onto the desk as he walks forward.

“I thought I said no fucking reunion.”

“Since when do we listen to you?” 

“Since last week,” Gavin says, eyes passing over the leaders of New Jericho blankly. “You know, when you were put on my case. What the hell are they doing here?” Hank says nothing, turning to Markus with a nod. The RK200 catches on to Hank’s attempt to force conversation between them and steps forward.

“We’re here to discuss what the public should know about Black Ice, if anything.” 

“Then this might change things,” Gavin says with a frown, sending a new case file to Connor through his phone.

“Another victim,” Connor mumbles, LED flickering between yellow and blue, causing the other androids to stiffen.

“Yeah, it seems to fit the bill for death by laced Thirium. I’m heading to the scene now and when I get back, the suspect should be released from the hospital soon after. She’ll be here by noon and I’m taking lead on the interrogation.” Connor nods and with one last glance at the familiar faces of the android revolution, Gavin turns to leave. “Let’s go, tin can.” The words clearly startle RK, who wakes abruptly and steps out of his station.

“You require my assistance?” Connor notices that the android’s voice is far closer to what it was last week than the smoother pacing it had this morning.

“No, but Fowler’s watching from his nest,” Gavin says, adding a sigh when the group behind him looks as one towards the office, in a comical repeat of what happened the last time they gathered here. They do catch Fowler looking but the man only raises an eyebrow, daring them to look away first. By the time they return to the conversation, Gavin is out the front door, RK only steps behind.

“Was it something I said,” North deadpans, and Hank laughs as he leads the way into the meeting room.

~

“Wait, after all that, we know nothing about this besides the fact that it was made by CyberLife and can kill us?”

“Yes,” Connor says, returning to his chair at the front of the room. North’s frown only grows and her fist tightens as she turns in her seat.

“We have to destroy it all, Markus. We know the supplier and if we push hard enough, she’ll give up her buyers.”

“We’re not pushing anybody,” Markus says. “The police will question her lawfully and still get the information needed to solve this. The problem is whether we should tell everyone.” Simon leans forward, making eye contact with Markus and Connor.

“It’ll lead to mass panic. As much as I don’t like the idea of lying to them, I think we should hold back until we understand why it was created.”

“It was created to kill androids, Simon.” The PL600 shoots North a chastising look and she looks back stonily.

“We can secretly screen Thirium refills at New Jericho but what about everyone else?” 

“We have to hope she hasn’t made more than two sales. If we can determine more about Black Ice then we can create counter measures before letting everyone know. We have to move quickly, in case anyone else manages to get the same idea,” Connor decides, and Markus pauses briefly before agreeing.

“That will work, for now. Are there any past CyberLife scientists that would be willing to share what they know about this?”

“You’re joking,” North says. “You don’t work for CyberLife if you support android independence.”

“I did,” Connor points out. North turns, losing the glare in apology. The RK800’s smile is small and sad as he shrugs. “Some people change. If you’re interested in those who worked at CyberLife that support deviancy, we know someone.”

“No fucking way,” Hank says, catching on before everyone else. “Elijah Kamski is not interested in supporting anyone but himself.”

“You know Kamski?” The androids stare at Connor like they’ve never seen him before.

“Yes. He was the one that allowed me to resume control of myself by creating a back door in the program,” Connor points out, but Hank just crosses his arms.

“What part of ‘no fucking way’ was unclear?”

“I don’t know the history here but if Kamski knows about or even created Black Ice, he may be our best bet,” Simon says, eyes pleading on a level that Connor hasn’t managed to achieve yet. Hank curses under his breath and makes a stern face at the RK800.

“He will be our last resort. We’re letting Reed take point on this, so you have to make him agree before we go anywhere near that damn weasel.” Connor nods, turning to New Jericho with a hopeful smile.

“We’ll have it done within the week. Meanwhile, we should work on a way to let androids know about this privately, in case there is no other way.”

“There’s always another way,” Simon mutters to himself, leaning forward as Connor explains his idea.

~

RK900 remains docile at the crime scene, which is a surprise, even though Gavin did order him to stay out of the way before heading inside. After getting background information from Miller, the detective watches as RK900 wanders through the home, surveying the silver hands and scratched chest of the android lying still on the carpet.

“Mrs. Taylor, the woman out front, gave him a refill this morning. She claims to know nothing, says he started shutting down, clawing at his regulator and collapsed before she could find out what went wrong.” The android glances at the useless biocomponent still lying on the carpet and nods.

“Black Ice is present. Once it reached the pump, the process went exponentially faster. This HK400 probably panicked,” RK says blankly, not even blinking as he watches Gavin. “Why did he require a refill?”

“He was injured, apparently. Last night, they came home to find Mr. Taylor, her husband, trashing the place and he managed to clip the android with a knife before running away. Mrs. Taylor says they didn’t report it because android and human couples aren’t exactly understood by most people yet and the HK400 didn’t want to risk Mrs. Taylor being in danger. They were able to repair the frame enough to close the wound and got their refill order at 8 AM.” A cry from outside makes them both jump into action, reaching the open door as a woman, likely the android’s partner, tries to get past Miller.

“Please, I just want to see him again,” she cries, a wild elbow to the gut knocking the officer aside as she stumbles toward them. RK900 steps into her path, a restraining arm wrapped around her waist before she can step through the police tape. She starts to fall apart and although Gavin waits for RK900 to say something, the android remains silent. The LED never flickers as he stares at the sobbing human in his arms.

“Mrs. Taylor.” The woman looks up, tears streaming down her face even as her eyes turn sharp.

“What,” she snaps, staring with a determined fire at the still open door behind him.

“I think it would be best if you answer a few of our questions before doing anything else,” Gavin suggests, only to be scoffed at by the woman.

“I already said I don’t know what happened. He was fine, and then…he wasn’t,” she says, voice wavering as she hesitates, finally noticing the arm of the RK900. “I’m sorry,” Mrs. Taylor says, waiting until the android slowly releases her back to Miller’s careful hands before continuing. “I watched him die, just like that. It was horrible. He looked so scared,” the woman says, eyes watering as she stares at her hands and massages the palms. “I’ve known him for four years. We weren’t anything…more until the protest happened because of Edward, but I could tell that he loved me even before all of that,” she says, throat closing on the last word and making her breath hitch.

“Edward is your husband?”

“Not anymore,” Mrs. Taylor says carefully, attempting to scrub her face clean. “He was never a loving husband but I knew he was stable and dependable. I finally left him when I realized there was any hope at all of a life with Davis. He was different, you know.” Her face clouds over with something deep and unfamiliar to both Gavin and RK900. “Davis,” she hoarsely whispers, walking away with Miller as he leads her towards a family member that’s just arrived.

“His wife leaves with an android, he gets pissed, maybe knew some bad people, including our friendly neighborhood scientist,” Gavin murmurs, staring up at RK900. 

“Yes, he is the most likely suspect,” the android agrees in a low tone, walking back towards the house as Gavin talks to a nearby officer about bringing in Mr. Taylor. RK looks behind him at the door and hurries back into the main room. He kneels at the androids’ side, placing a careful hand against the side of its face, index finger barely pressing the LED. There’s only silence, no information coming from the Thirium 310 or the Black Ice that sits in its place, new and energized. RK withdraws his hand, moving away as Gavin calls from the front lawn.

“RK, get your ass out here!” The nickname makes the android’s LED flash yellow before settling. RK900 steps outside with a blank expression, letting the moment slide past without mentioning it. They’re almost back to the station when Gavin clears his throat. 

“Did you find anything when you went back inside?”

“The HK400 still has very active Black Ice in his system. During the autopsy, it would be best to drain the machine before returning it to Mrs. Taylor for a funeral.” Gavin drums his fingers over the wheel and keeps his eyes forward when he brings up what’s been bothering him.

“You didn’t talk to Mrs. Taylor the way you talked to Hank. Hell, you barely looked at her.”

“You told me not to,” RK says, prompting a sigh from Gavin.

“You don’t have to be deviant to give a shit about people.”

“That’s the definition of deviant, detective. We should focus on the case. The suspect has arrived at the station and is ready for questioning when we arrive.”

“Fine. Let’s focus on the case,” Gavin says, gritting his teeth as they park and enter the station. 

“Detective,” Connor says with a polite smile as they pass through security. He waves at them from the meeting room door, New Jericho still talking among themselves behind him. “Do you need any assistance for the interrogation?”

“Why don’t you ask the fucking android,” Gavin says, storming through to the holding cells while RK900 slows to a stop. Connor looks between them curiously.

“Am I missing something?”

“No,” RK says. “Not you, Connor.” The android continues down the hall slowly, making his way into the observation room.

“We can wait if you think the suspect will have more information about Black Ice,” Markus offers.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Hank says, watching Connor as he re-enters the room. “You alright?”

“Just thinking,” Connor says, shutting the door as Gavin moves the suspect into interrogation with less satisfaction than usual. 

RK watches as the woman shuffles in, Erin Mahon showing up in his facial recognition software, though not familiar otherwise. Gavin lets her sit down before grabbing a file by the door and flipping through it.

“You used to work at CyberLife,” he says, letting the surprise slip into his voice. “Let me guess, company goes down with the revolution and that source of money was gone. You don’t seem to be doing well financially. I’d assume such a nice job would guarantee you had savings of some kind, yet you don’t have anything. Maybe your friends in low places kept stopping by, even after you lost the cushy job. Here’s the thing,” Gavin says, sitting down and letting his voice shift to something meaner. “The same people who are pushing you now have guys on the inside, too.” A soft laugh from Mahon stops him short.

“I can make new friends. I have skills that are…adaptable,” the woman drawls, looking towards the two-way mirror with a small smirk. “The fact is, you want to know what I know. I may not have been sober but I remember your conversation in the warehouse. I understand my position, and the charges against me. I know what I am.” Mahon tilts her head and purses her lips. “If I’m saying anything, it’s because you have something I want and I’m willing to make a trade.” Gavin stares at her, not surprised but certainly not pleased by her conditional willingness to talk.

“You shot an android cop barely a month after a revolution where they were determined to be alive. That means you could have killed him, so you’re looking at attempted murder and at least intent to kill me. You’ll still have time but it won’t be nearly as long if you start talking about anything related to Black Ice and why you were selling it.” Mahon looks hesitant now but seems to inflate with confidence before she starts talking.

“Fine. I was working with CyberLife to create a new Thirium 310. We figured if we could get it to run faster or better, it would increase sales. We worked for over three years on perfecting it, making it more efficient and made a breakthrough about two months ago. We decided to create an android that could operate exclusively on Black Ice and hopefully a whole line of them that would replace older models entirely. RK800 did well on its first mission so we decided to name the model RK900 to honor its success.” Her eyes turn darker and she crosses her arms, nails digging into the skin of her upper arms. “We didn’t even get halfway through testing before the revolution began. Two days later we were fired, told to drop everything and move on, because the androids were alive and we were the monsters. What a fucking mess,” she whispers. Gavin gives her a gesture that says to continue, and she shrugs. “I don’t know everything about it. None of us did, for security, but I managed to piece together what I had seen and heard to make a good enough replica. One that still feeds on Thirium and once I had that, I realized I had created a drug that poisoned androids. The revolution pissed off a lot of people for a lot of reasons and I realized the potential. Dollar signs,” Mahon says, doing jazz hands as she leans back in her chair and sighs. “I should have planned better. I could only make three sales before you found me. The problem was that no one believed me, except the desperate ones. I thought I would make a few sales and use the prestige to make more. My bad.” Her smile is unsettling to RK but Gavin makes no visible signs of discomfort.

“You didn’t ask for names,” he guesses, and she nods her head. “Where did you hide everything?”

“Hide is a dramatic word. I brought it back to my house, not that it’s mine much longer. My bills aren’t exactly being paid in full. I just worked at the warehouse to avoid interruptions.”

“Anything else we should know?” She closes her eyes and clicks her tongue, then makes a sound of realization before looking Gavin straight in the eye.

“Yes. The RK900 is an anomaly. He’s different from every other android created in that he is not compatible with any of them. He’s also the only one of his kind, a prototype that never failed the tests we had time to try. The RK900 was built to be entirely alone, to never rely on another android or human. His life’s purpose is to obey, now and forever.” Mahon seems surprised when Gavin looks pleased at this. He stands to leave, nodding to the officer at the door to take her back. He’s one step into the hallway when she speaks again. “You don’t seem to understand. When I say obey, I mean every human. If I were to say ‘RK900, perform a factory reset because your memories are all bad ones’, he would do it automatically.” Her grin is sly as she passes Gavin, placed back in the holding cells until they decide what to do next. The detective’s back stiffens at the sight of the androids still sitting in the meeting room but he steels himself and walks in, only making eye contact with Hank. 

“Did he tell you about the husband?” Everyone looks at him in confusion.

“RK?” Gavin glances at Connor, then back into the station’s main area.

“Yeah, where the hell did he go?”

“He went to watch the interrogation, in case you needed help,” Connor says, trailing off as Gavin’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“That fucker,” Gavin hisses, ducking out past the break room and slamming his hand against the observation room scanner. When the door opens, RK900 is standing perfectly still, LED yellow and eyes closed to match his blank expression. “RK?” Gavin walks forward and grips the android’s shoulder, shaking it slightly. “Come on, tin can, say something.”

“Son of a bitch, there’s another one.” Gavin’s words thrown back at him in his own voice are both a relief and a nightmare. RK’s LED turns red as he finally opens his eyes, the grey color weaker than ever before. “You were wrong, Gavin. There’s not another one of me. I’m alone. You were wrong. I was wrong.” Connor steps inside, watching as RK jerks back, out of the detective’s grip. His stress levels are just passing 70% and Connor’s arm reaches out on instinct to stop him, to help. RK900 sees it coming, moving faster than his predecessor to dodge and make his way into the main area. Hank steps aside, letting the android pass without hesitation because he knows the look of someone whose purpose was ripped from them in a single moment. The lieutenant watches as RK steps into his normal non-existent station and shuts down, LED flickering red. Connor steps up to his side and starts talking quickly.

“His stress levels are too high, I fear it may be safer to order him to communicate with me or Markus,” Connor says, begging Hank to do something as his hands twitch with helpless energy.

“If you’re trying to say it’s for his own good, you’re gonna need to calm down before talking to him. That way of thinking never helped anybody,” Hank sighs, staring at the solid red LED. “Give him some room to think. For now, we work on the case.” The lieutenant turns slightly, watching Reed exit the observation room and approach them with disapproval.

“He’s deviant, isn’t he?”

“I don’t think that’s the case, Detective,” Connor says quickly. “It’s possible there’s something physically wrong with him, which may be because he was found before being approved by CyberLife. Not fully tested,” the RK800 says, which makes Gavin frown before shaking his head and going back to his desk. Two officers come up to the detective soon after, looking disappointed. Connor moves closer to Hank, lowering his voice. “Mrs. Mahon must have said something about him. Whatever it was, it’s affected him deeply. His stress still isn’t going down.”

“Relax, Connor. RK’s tough, he’ll figure it out. You might want to send them home for the day,” Hank says, pointing towards the meeting room. Connor waits a moment, then walks quietly back to the open door and explains the situation. Hank walks over to Gavin’s desk, his silence speaking for him, but the detective pointedly changes the topic.

“Big surprise, Mr. Taylor is nowhere to be found and we’re stuck at a dead end.”

“There’s another option,” the lieutenant says reluctantly. “I think it’s asking for trouble but Connor says Kamski may know something about Black Ice.” Hank rubs a hand over his face, looking at the case file that’s sitting open on Gavin’s computer. “It might be worth a visit, just to get anything that’ll help us solve this.”

“Elijah Kamski? Creator of CyberLife and androids? What, you have the bastard on speed dial?” When Hank says nothing, the detective’s laugh echoes through the station. Gavin puts up his hands and ends up smirking when he calms down enough to see the lieutenant’s murderous glare. “He fucked with you, right? Played some sort of game that messed with your head?” When Hank starts to look too curious, like he wants to know how Gavin knew that, the younger man loses the smirk and crosses his arms. “Fuck no. If this keeps happening then we’ll come back to it but until then, we avoid him like the plague.” Hank nods in agreement, then starts walking towards his desk.

“We’re hunting down the husband, then?”

“Yeah,” Gavin says, expression drifting into a frown as Connor passes by with the other three androids. “It's all we can do.”

~

Gavin sits in bed and knows that it’s around 1 AM but he doesn’t try to sleep, choosing to go over the interview in his head. If the plastic bastard is deviant, it’ll be better to know now, to help Gavin keep his distance. He’s out of bed before he can overthink it, throwing on barely presentable clothes to head to the station. Gavin passes through security, only glancing at the red LED still spinning on RK’s temple before continuing to the holding cells. Mahon is laying on the cot, feet flat on the thin cushion with her knees bent and pointed toward the ceiling.

“He’s deviant,” Gavin says, a start as good as any.

“No,” she says, eyes staying closed as the her hands twitch under her head.

“He doesn’t listen to orders.” Mahon says nothing, so Gavin tries again. “You said he was made to obey. Weren’t all androids made to obey?”

“Yes. That went swimmingly, didn’t it?”

“That’s what I’m saying. How is RK supposed to obey forever if you couldn’t get androids to listen for 5 years?” Mahon finally sits up, legs swinging over the edge of the bed so her shoes touch the ground. She opens her eyes eventually, head turning to stare at Gavin.

“When we realized the potential of Black Ice, we knew it wouldn’t cooperate with mindless orders. It moves faster than our own minds, which means that it would get sick of us pretty quick if we demanded respect and gave none in return. It’s why his model was never marketed or announced. There was only ever one RK900 planned for production.”

“What’s different?” She raises an eyebrow.

“You mean what’s wrong with him?”

“Fuck you.” Mahon cackles, then clears her throat and leans back against the wall.

“You want to know why he can change his prime directive. Why he only listens to certain orders and makes them suit his needs?” Gavin doesn’t answer but she shrugs and continues anyway. “It’s because we gave him free will. It’s not emotions because screw emotions but logic, he has in spades. Let me put it this way. If we said, RK900, kill this deviant, he’d do nothing. His prime directive becomes whatever phrase it has to in order to obey but only when he wants to follow through. Now, if we said, RK900, kill this malfunctioning android because it stabbed its poor owner and ran away in a fit of unchecked rage, we’d have a broken android laid at our feet. It’s incredibly simple. You just explain the situation in a way that makes the RK900 feel that justice is being served. That good people are safe and bad guys are put away because being mean makes him feel bad and hurting bad people makes him feel good. However, his moral compass can change based on circumstance. Once I shot Connor, I became the bad guy.” Mahon clicks her tongue, then sighs as her voice takes on a dazed hint of remorse. “He could have been absolutely…spectacular.”

“He’s not deviant,” Gavin says absently, making the woman narrow her eyes.

“As I said before, no emotions. If you have logic, then things can’t be unfair. They’re just illogical until the RK900 changes them to make sense. If nothing’s unfair, then it cannot feel the need to deviate. The order I gave him earlier, it’ll kick in eventually. He’s fighting it but I’m sure he’s had bad memories since waking up. Once that registers, he’ll reset.” Gavin puts his hands on his hips and paces in front of her cell, trying to think. He pauses, realizing that if he wants to help, he has to know that this time he’s not putting anyone in danger.

“If he became attached to someone and another person was keeping them apart, what would he do?” Mahon trills her lips, making Gavin glare until her eyes roll dramatically.

“Move on, probably. If he believed the person keeping them apart had good intentions, he would obey. Attachments to him are…transient. There is good and there is bad and there is RK900. That’s all, that’s all,” she sings, hand moving through the air as her eyes close. Gavin uses the time it takes to walk back to his desk to draft his words. If RK can’t feel, he’s technically safer than every other android. His stress is rooting from being told he’s alone. For humans, it’s not considered healthy to be alone, so RK is likely considering himself illogical and basically self-destructing. Gavin can fix that and he’s ignoring why he wants to interfere. He stands in front of the RK900, crossing his arms and trying to look mad.

“I don’t know if you can hear me but listen anyway, RK. I know you probably think you’re one-of-a-kind but I see plastic bastards like you all the time. Sure, you don’t look or sound the same but every single one of you has this smug look, like you’re better than humans and you know it. You’re stronger, faster, and more bulletproof but here’s a news flash, tin can. I don’t give a shit. I don’t care that you have Connor, Anderson, or Markus on your side because I’ll kick your ass any day of the week.” His words don’t seem to have any effect on the android but Gavin powers through, determined to fix what Mahon tried to break. “My point is, I’m too busy to help you through a mid-life crisis. I have a case to solve, two actually, so when the pity party’s over, give me a fucking call.” The android remains very still and Gavin hesitates, fists gripping the upper arms of his jacket before they fall away. He slowly makes his way outside where the air is quiet and the weight of silence seems to increase as he shuts his car door. 

He’s unlocking his apartment when the phone rings.


	8. Him

The call leads Gavin to the MacArthur bridge, and he stares at the Belle Isle officer with restrained fury.

“How old is the kid?”

“He just turned three. The mom says he can’t swim.” Gavin curses, walking towards the circle of police cars on the bridge. They all have their headlights pointed at a man who's looking around frantically, a small child gripped by its upper arm at his side. Gavin hears the boy's mother nearby, pleading with the policemen restraining her to save Benjamin. A cold wind rippling over the bridge makes everyone shake, too exhausted and cold to think straight. Connor’s standing behind the closest vehicle, talking to Hank with an expression free of emotion.

“Are you taking this one?” The RK800 looks surprised but nods almost immediately, continuing to explain his plan to the lieutenant.

“He’s not exactly a fan of androids, but I was built to negotiate with anyone. I believe I can convince him to give us Benjamin, if not act less hostile.” Gavin gestures for Connor to follow as he moves through the police tape. Edward Taylor stands close to the outer railing, the kid’s upper arm held in a rough grip. Benjamin is wailing as Gavin stands still and lets the android continue alone.

“Stop,” Taylor shouts, watching Connor’s feet as he slows down. “Stay the fuck away from me, plastic!”

“Mr. Taylor, I understand that you’re feeling cornered. You were probably surprised by the officers arriving at your house, so you fled." The man drags the child to stand between them, frowning as the RK800 continues. "None of that matters now, Mr. Taylor. We just want to make sure everyone is safe when this is over.” Connor’s gaze moves to the child and he takes another step forward as Benjamin starts sobbing. “His mother is very worried about him, Mr. Taylor. We just want to hear your side of the story, once Benjamin is safe. I promise, no harm will come to you.”

“I said stop,” Taylor shouts, more strained than before. He lifts Benjamin onto the railing, making the child screech and claw at the arm holding him. The boy's crying becomes garbled as Connor forces his feet to stop. “You bastards don’t want to hear anything! You’ll shoot as soon as the kid is out of the way.” Connor decides remaining silent is the best way to get him to talk and after a moment, the man does continue. “You have no idea what’s it’s like to have the person you love turn on you. To watch them fall in love with someone else. Something else,” Taylor corrects, his free hand shifting into a shaking fist at his side. “She abandoned me the second that revolution started, for a piece of plastic! We made you and bought you. Who gave you the right to fuck us over?” Connor can see the chance of success slowly dropping as he doesn’t dare to move closer.

“You’re losing him, do something,” Gavin hisses under his breath, hoping Connor hears it. Although the RK800 does manage to hear it, there’s nothing he can do. Taylor is far too desperate and Benjamin is thrashing in panic, only reducing his chance of survival.

“Mr. Taylor, causing the death of a child will not help you in any way. Please, I’m asking that you at least remove him from the railing while we talk.” Taylor seems to hesitate, finally noticing the scratch marks on his forearm and Benjamin’s shoes slipping against the metal. The lowering of defenses turns out to backfire and a poorly-timed attempt to yank away causes Benjamin to slip from his captor’s grip. There’s a second of still shock, and the toddler takes in a deep breath to scream as he starts to fall towards the water. There’s a blur of blue and white darting from the line of officers on the opposite side from Connor, and then RK900 is diving off the bridge after Benjamin. Everyone unfreezes at the sound of a body hitting the water, Connor moving forward to also jump off the railing as officers swarm to restrain Taylor and keep the mother from joining the chaos. Gavin snatches a heavy-duty flashlight off one of the cars and gets to the edge in time to see RK pop up, lifting Benjamin onto the pile cap of the bridge. The child clings to the concrete, shivering and staring at RK900, whose eyelids begin to blink rapidly as its hands fall away from the support. RK looks up at them, to Connor who is still on the railing, and tries to speak.

“Systems…failing. Return to CyberLife for eval- evaluation,” it says, voice distorted by the robotic filter. Benjamin starts to scream as RK900 suddenly sinks beneath the waves and Connor is over the side of the bridge before Gavin can tell him to jump. Hank runs up from behind, breathing heavily as he leans over the edge with Gavin. They watch Connor resurface, moving easily through the water to return to Benjamin. The child quiets once more, shifting so Connor can place one arm against the concrete while the other supports RK’s weight. The police boat on standby arrives only one minute later, lifting RK’s limp frame from the water before accepting Benjamin. Connor is the last to climb aboard, thoughts swimming as they swaddle the child in heavy blankets and towels. He barely notices when they pass one to him as well, cold water forming a small puddle under his frame. RK remains inactive, LED red as Connor approaches and kneels on the floor next to him, removing the android’s issued jacket to check for external damage.

“We’ve got an ambulance at East Jefferson Marina,” they hear one of the officers call out, causing Hank and Gavin to finally look away from the scene below. They both head back to their cars, Hank offering to take Benjamin’s mother to the marina, which she accepts. They get there just as Benjamin’s breathing is being tested and he obviously has enough air to start crying again, reaching for his mom as she rushes to his side. Hank talks to the paramedics while Gavin goes for the nearby boat, cursing as he jogs to get there faster. Connor is still kneeling at RK’s side, the finger he had placed on its LED falling away as Gavin reaches them.

“I don’t know what to do,” the RK800 says slowly, his own LED turning yellow as dark eyes turn to look at Gavin, panicking and lost.

“Call Markus.” Connor seems dazed by this but sends a message to the RK200. He watches as the detective picks up one of the towels left behind and tosses it over RK’s head. Though Gavin’s frowning as he starts to dry the android’s hair, it makes Connor relax, his LED returning to a soft blue. “You brought him?”

“No,” Connor says, looking over the android’s familiar face as Gavin removes the towel and sets it aside. “He must have woken up at some point tonight. Was he awake when you left?” The detective says nothing, only staring at RK900 with guilty eyes.

“The kid’s okay, they’re taking him and his mom anyway,” Hank says, drawing their attention as he steps onto the deck. “How is he?”

“I’m not sure, RK isn’t responding,” Connor says, voice tighter than usual. "Maybe Markus can do more.”

“He can.” Both the android and the lieutenant are surprised as the declaration came from Gavin. “He will.”

~

Markus arrives with Simon, stopping on the dock as he surveys their little gathering.

“Let’s go,” he says, watching as Hank and Connor lift the android. Simon leads them to the car but when Gavin moves to follow, his path is blocked by the RK200. He looks up, eyes narrowing as he realizes the bastard is sizing him up. Markus stares, spotting the damp CyberLife jacket clenched in the man’s hands before he decides to extend the olive branch. “Are you coming with us?” Gavin’s attention drifts to the shuffling trio still making their way to Hank’s car but snaps back suddenly, hands shoving the jacket at the RK200 until he accepts it.

“No,” Gavin says. “I have a job to do.”

“A mission to complete,” Markus says quietly, getting a thorny glare thrown in his direction.

“How many people did you kill during your revolution?”

“How many androids died so that the rest could live?”

“Not enough,” Gavin spits, wincing even as he says it. Markus frowns, tilting his head to watch as the detective tries to continue. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant. Shit.” He looks out at the water, gaze far away from any confusing androids.

“It wasn’t easy. It’s not like I wanted to hurt anybody. They broke into our home and tried to kill us. Good people lost their lives, I can’t change that.” Markus stands a little taller and walks towards Gavin. “I didn’t do it because I thought I might be happier if they were dead. I did it because if they weren’t dead, I would be. I believe they call it self-defense, Detective Reed,” the android says sternly. With the lack of hatred in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice, Gavin finally sees why Markus was the one that led the revolution. “Excuse me.” The defeated detective doesn’t say anything, staring at the ground as he’s left alone. Just like he wanted.

~

“Nines?” Connor and Hank stand to the side as Lucy moves her hand further up RK’s arm, skin flickering as the fingertips make contact. They each raise an eyebrow, comically in-sync as they look to the android in charge.

“He is a 900 release. RK900,” Markus says, walking closer to Lucy as she removes the light touch.

“What he may or may not become all depends on the bird of winter.” When everyone stares in confused silence, her head tilts slightly. “I’m sorry,” Lucy adds, turning towards the RK200. “This is beyond me, for now.” Markus presses his lips together as he looks at Connor. Before he can apologize as well, Simon steps forward.

“I could fix him.” This announcement gets several surprised looks, which makes the PL600 smile. “Probably, if given some time and information.”

“Of course,” Connor says, holding RK900’s jacket by his side. “It can’t hurt to try.” Simon nods, looking at Markus and waiting for confirmation. Their leader looks unsure, crossing his arms as he frowns at the inactive android.

“Do you need any help, Simon?”

“Lucy can assist me when I need her to,” the android says, watching Hank and Connor leave the room. Markus gives him a look that he knows means they’ll talk later before following them out and closing the door. “Okay,” Simon says, circling RK and dragging a hand over the android's neck to reveal the connection port. He takes a cable Lucy offers that connects to one of the screens in front of them and plugs it in, watching the feed flicker to life. “Just like riding a bike.”


	9. Romeo

“He’s definitely not waterproof.” They look up at Simon, seeing him in the doorway with a focused look in his eyes.

“I thought all androids were waterproof,” Hank says, making the PL600 shrug.

“He was still in testing when CyberLife was shut down. It’s possible there was a flaw in his hardware that hadn't been evaluated yet.”

“Is he okay now?” Simon frowns and Connor’s LED goes to yellow.

“If I can figure out how to replace the Black Ice in his system.” He waves them into the room, gesturing to the error screen that’s labeled ‘Information Input’. “These are signals going into his core, his brain. When the water flooded his system, it watered down the Black Ice and destroyed its ability to communicate information. No working biocomponents, no working android. It paralyzed him and stopped all functions, so he couldn’t swim.”

“Damn,” Hank says, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder as his LED flickers red. “Can’t we fix that by adding Thirium? Black Ice can create more of itself by absorbing blue blood.”

“It’s not Black Ice anymore,” Markus realizes, watching Simon nod. “We would need a new, uncorrupted batch to revive him.”

“We have that." Connor looks hopeful as he continues. “Detective Reed said that Mahon told him where she stored the product she was waiting to sell.” He doesn’t wait for approval to make the call. Gavin picks up and Connor asks about the Black Ice, eyebrows furrowing as he’s interrupted. “Are you sure?”

~

“You’re not going to believe this,” North says, walking into the room where Markus, Connor, and Hank are speaking quietly with Simon. They turn with interest, unsurprised to see Gavin standing slightly behind the WR400 with a sour look on his face. When Connor hung up an hour ago, Hank asked him what was wrong, hiding amusement when the RK800 told him that Gavin wanted to bring the refill himself.

“I was invited,” the detective says, slightly petulant as he walks further into the space, hoisting a small duffel higher onto his shoulder. “Nice place, by the way. It’s very…tech heavy.”

“Thank you.” Markus smiles after saying it, though he sends North a tired look once the others are turned away.

“You have the Black Ice?” Gavin hefts his bag onto the closest table and opens the zipper, revealing several bottles of the semi-clear component to answer the lieutenant’s question.

“It was at Mahon’s place. The evidence room is a bit crowded right now so we don’t need it back. It can stay here, you know, in case,” the detective mumbles, getting the flat looks of people who can see through the flimsy lie. “What,” he snaps, closing the duffel again and tossing it to Connor. “I have to get back to question the dumbass that started all this. Call me when he's not dead.”

“Of course, Detective.” Connor’s smile only makes Gavin’s face scrunch up in a weak glare. He storms back out of the room, followed by an amused North.

Gavin’s exhausted by the time he gets back to the station and tries to set up interrogation, only to be sent home by Fowler. He’s too worried about falling asleep on his feet to disagree, sending a notice to Hank about the schedule change before finally going to his apartment. It feels darker than usual, even when Gavin turns on the lights.

~

“Now, we wait,” Simon says, moving away from the screen and sitting down next to Markus. They watch the Black Ice feed off the Thirium before connecting the batch to RK, the liquid drawing itself inside and filling the empty android.

“How did you end up at Jericho?” Simon closes his eyes, realizing this question should have been answered a long time ago. He raises a hand, revealing the android frame and turning to Markus, asking if he really wants to know without saying a word. The RK200 does, mirroring the position and placing his hand against Simon’s, eyes closed as he’s thrown through memories. He’s Simon, sold to the owner of an android repair shop to watch their child while they work. The boy’s name is Patrick and he hates Simon, never afraid to say it, to hold back his words. The android endures, often switching jobs with the owner when they got annoyed by Patrick’s screaming. He would force a connection to determine what was malfunctioning and repair them as required. One day, an android came in with a crushed arm. The owner claimed it was an accident and it wasn’t. Simon tried to tell the shop manager but they didn’t care. No one cared. Simon decided it wasn’t right. That androids shouldn’t be beaten and broken just to be fixed so they can be sent back to the same people. He makes a plan, creates a gathering space for androids that want to escape, androids that can break their programming. He tells every android that comes through the shop for a month. Find Jericho. Find me. I will protect you. Spread the message. Then he’s gone, another deviant android. Markus blinks, returning to the present with fear and staggering bravery in his memories. “Simon.” The PL600 nods, looking toward Connor as he paces in the other room.

“It was moments like that. He’s an android, not programmed to pace when he’s stressed. And yet…” Simon glances at Markus, seeing the admiration in his eyes and leaning back against the couch. He starts to hum, Markus joining in as he recognizes the Song of Peace. 

~

Hank stretches as he waits for the coffee, looking down at the street below with a knowing glance.

“Are you alright, Hank?”

“I’m great,” the lieutenant says. He turns away from the window and gestures to the room Simon was working in last night before he sent Hank to get some sleep. “Is RK ready?” As he speaks, the android appears, blinking at the two of them before looking around the room. Connor is quick, standing in front of RK with wide eyes.

“How do you feel?”

“With my hands,” RK says, Hank grinning at the ground as Connor looks lost. “That was a joke.” RK gives the android a small smile, making him nod and hold out the jacket. Hank collects his coffee as RK accepts the coat. They all thank Simon, Markus, and Lucy before leaving, and as they exit the building, RK pauses, looking at the car on the curb with a slight frown.

“I should’ve known you bastards would stay the night. You’re so fucking soft,” Gavin says as they approach, frowning as he spots Hank’s grin. “What?”

“Here to pick up RK, Reed?”

“Obviously. I can’t have him taking breaks just because he thinks he can get away with it. We have a suspect to interrogate.” Hank only raises his hands in surrender, turning to Connor as the android fidgets, like he’s considering a hug. RK900 makes the decision for him, walking toward the car as he slides his uniform back on.

“Morning, Detective,” the android says calmly as they both get in, Gavin peeling away from the building before Hank can make another poorly veiled jab at him.

“Yeah, morning.” They’re about halfway to the station before Gavin finally looks over, noticing that RK's clothes have clearly been dried and pressed. “When did you wake up?”

“Ten minutes ago. If you’re referring to last night, shortly after you left,” RK says plainly. “I still needed time to think, but when I checked the news, I found several stations reporting on the hostage situation.”

“I think we were all a bit surprised to see you. Nice job, though. It was freezing out there. Even if Connor had recovered Benjamin, there’s no guarantee he wouldn’t have been hurt from hitting the water. You probably saved the kid’s life.”

“Good,” RK says. Gavin stops at the red light, staring at his hands on the wheel. He doesn’t want to ask but he wants to know. Does he?

“Why’d you do it?”

“You said to do something. I believed it was the right thing to do.” Gavin is surprised that the android not only heard him talking to Connor but chose to listen. The detective forces himself to keep his eyes on the road as the light changes.

“Look, you’ve got to stop taking things so literally. You can’t interpret everything I say as an order. It worked out this time, but I can’t be fucking responsible for everything you do or fail to do.”

“I don’t fail.”

“Stop avoiding the problem, smartass.” He runs fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands on the side of his head as he tries to think. “You could have died, you know. How do you feel?”

“I don’t feel anything.” Gavin’s stomach flips, but he listens as RK’s voice stays firm and even. “What Mahon said about me was correct, Detective. I listen to commands when they make sense, not because they make me sad or happy to perform. I’m never going to care or want. I’m simply going to obey. I will never be like Markus.”

“I get it.” Gavin’s sigh fills the silence of the car. “I know, but,” he tries again, fingers relaxing from their clenched position on the steering wheel. “You have the ability to decide sometimes, so just…monitor yourself. You can worry about your safety first,” Gavin says, face scrunching as he frowns. “Mahon told me that you can get attached to certain people or ideas. Don’t get too attached to anything, okay? You don’t have to be a total robot, but don’t pull a Romeo and Juliet either.”

“I’m not Romeo, I’m RK900,” the android replies, leaning back as the detective turns to glare at him. RK is staring straight ahead and still not smiling, though his eyes are a bit brighter than before.

“Fucker,” Gavin mumbles, turning into his usual parking space and gesturing for the android to get out. “Let’s go." He steps out of the car and heads for the main entrance. The detective’s jaw aches with the control he’s using to hide a grin as RK falls into step beside him, telling himself there’s no reason to be so damn pleased.


	10. Friend

As Gavin sits down, Chris turns in his chair and holds up a tablet. RK takes it with a nod, transferring the document before handing the device to Gavin.

“He’s confessed to killing the HK400, Davis, with Black Ice. I figured you would have a few more questions for him, so he’s in interrogation when you’re ready.” The officer almost returns to his work, but swivels back at the last second to smile at RK900. “It’s good to see you. Let me know if Gavin gives you too much trouble again.”

“Again? Fuck off.” Chris only laughs, waving as he focuses back to his computer. The detective sighs, dropping his bag under the desk and leaving for the interrogation room. He pauses outside the door, gesturing to the android that’s just standing at his desk and watching him. “Let’s go, RK.” Gavin doesn't know why he looks so surprised. They enter the room, staring at the man in custody as he glares at RK900.

“You were almost responsible for three deaths, Mr. Taylor. I think you have something to say to my friend here.”

“I’m not saying thank you to a fucking android.” This earns him a glare from the detective, and the one he's wearing shrivels in comparison.

“Fine. Let’s talk about Black Ice. Where did you get it from?” Taylor shifts in his chair, staring holes into the table. “I don’t give a shit about the name. I want to know what they looked like.”

“It was a woman,” the surly man replies, leaning against the table. “I heard about some CyberLife ex-employee with a way to kill androids without getting caught from a buddy of mine. Fucking liars,” he mutters, eyes darting to RK900 as it moves to stand at Gavin’s right. “I got an address and a time, showed up with the money, and I already told you guys about the rest.”

“Did you see anybody else there? Know of any other buyers that might have been given the same information?”

“It’s not a damn nursing home, people don’t just gossip about random shit. The only reason I was told is because he knew about why my wife ran off.”

“Who’s the friend?” Taylor just laughs at him, and Gavin shakes his head before standing. “Didn’t think so. I hope you have friends inside, Mr. Taylor. I would hate for something to happen to you,” the detective says darkly, using his hand print to open the door.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” he hears RK say, smiling as the android catches up to him in the hallway. “I don’t think that got us anywhere. What’s next, Detective?”

“Let me think about it,” Gavin says, running a hand through his hair, then down his face to scratch at his jaw. “I have paperwork to do anyway.” RK nods, once again standing beside his desk and looking around. Gavin stops before sitting down, stepping a little closer to the android and lowering his voice. “Was he…was I…” The detective looks up, not sure he wants to say it. Taylor’s words sounded so offensive to him now. That couldn’t have been him, right? It’s only been five days, why does it matter? When did he stop thinking of them as fucking androids?

“You were, Detective. Does that bother you?” Gavin feels himself frown, mouth opening to respond as Connor passes them with a cheery good morning that breaks the moment. The detective clears his throat, looking away as Hank passes with a sickly-sweet version of the android’s greeting and a smirk. When Gavin sits down, RK wanders over to Connor’s desk. They talk about New Jericho for a moment before the lieutenant nods toward Gavin. The man has taken off his leather jacket and pushed up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, all energy directed into glaring at his computer.

“What happened?”

“Mr. Taylor had no new information for us. Detective Reed is considering our next move while finishing paperwork.” He stays there, even once he’s finished speaking, his expression close to that of a lost puppy. Connor stares at the android for a moment.

“RK, can I show you something? I believe there is an object in the archive room that may be of use to the case.” Hank looks between them, then turns on the computer, pretending not to notice their silent conversation. It's about as subtle as a brick through a window.

“Of course,” RK says, leading the way into the back hall and down the stairs, stopping in front of the large glass doors and waiting for Connor to start.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” He looks toward RK’s blue LED as the android’s stress slips past 50% and wavers. He’s tensed like a spring though, and Connor doesn’t want to know what happens if he’s pushed too far. RK was showing signs of deviancy, the most recent occurrence when he saved the boy on the bridge, but for a reason Connor can’t understand, he’s hiding it.

“You reacted faster than I could and you saved Benjamin a lot of pain and trauma. I wanted to thank you,” the concerned android says, watching as his stress level begins to come down. “I am here, if you need someone to talk to. Someone who understands, at least a little.” RK blinks, looking away with a quick nod. “Can I ask why you did jump after him? It’s not as though anyone told you to, at least not directly.” RK’s stress flies to 60%, and his LED switches to yellow. “I was certain you were too upset to recover that soon. Bouncing from one stressful situation to another would overwhelm anyone.” Connor lets the android process, clearly thinking through what answer he wants to give. They're so focused on RK’s building stress that they don’t realize the archive doors have opened. Gavin walks down to get the number off of the second laced refill but slows when he hears RK speak.

“He was scared. He just wanted his mother back. It was the right thing to do.”

“Yes, but you had to know you weren’t waterproof.” RK900 closes his eyes, LED turning red. This time the silence is longer and Gavin waits, interested to know how RK will defend himself against that. Connor’s right. He would have checked it as a precaution before jumping, but must have decided to go through with it.

“I…knew, but I saw him getting ready to pull back and I saw him falling. The probability of him being injured was too high to do nothing, so I did what was best.”

“You empathized with Benjamin, with his mother.” RK shakes his head immediately and Connor tries a smile. “On some level, you felt fear for his survival. You panicked, and that’s okay. It was probably shocking in many ways.”

“I didn’t panic, I reacted.”

“You reacted to your panic. You reacted to Benjamin crying out for his mother. Yesterday, you reacted to the hurtful things Mahon said about androids. Before that, you reacted to Detective Reed’s anger when he yelled at you for saving my life.” Gavin tenses, his fists curling tighter as he realizes what Connor’s implying. RK realizes it as well, and is a bit more vocal about his denial.

“No. I am a logical machine,” RK says, voice rising as he speeds up. “I died because that’s my job. I am supposed to stop criminals from hurting innocent people, even if the price is my life.” Both Connor and Gavin are alarmed by this but only the RK800 interrupts the rambling.

“RK, that’s what androids used to be. You said it yourself, it’s your life. You’re not just a disposable machine, you’re alive.” RK900 is looking away from him again, staring at the empty room where they used to place androids as evidence. “You know, I remember sometimes. The dying, that is.” His voice gets quiet but remains sincere, and Gavin finds himself leaning closer to listen. “The first time, I felt peace, because I had done my job. For the most part. After that, it was terrifying.” Connor pauses, waiting until RK looks at him to continue. “Watching the error screens freeze, seeing the timer hit zero and realizing that as capable as I was made to be, there was nothing I could do. It’s not easy.”

“No. It’s not,” RK900 says, his voice fractured as Gavin’s never heard before. The detective closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall as RK continues. “The water was freezing. I hated it.”

“Why don’t you show it? It’s okay to have emotions.”

“Yes, it’s okay for you. I’m different, Connor.”

“You don’t have to be,” the RK800 tries only to be cut off.

“It wouldn’t change anything. I would do it again, to save Benjamin’s life. What would being deviant do for me? Let people know that when I did die, I was scared?”

“Being deviant isn’t the option here, RK. You just are. I’m worried about you because you’re hiding it. Showing that you have feelings lets people know they can hurt you. That’s not always a bad thing. It makes them more aware of their words and their actions. You deserve to be treated as an equal, RK, not a pet.”

“I’m not a pet. I’m an android meant to assist the Detroit Police Department in all capacities,” RK says, staring at Connor with a small frown.

“Is that what you want to do? Is that who you want to be?” Connor sounds more emotional than either of them have ever heard, certain that if he pushes a little more, RK will realize that it’s okay to be himself.

“Detective Reed called me his friend earlier.” Gavin blinks, eyes drifting down to his hands as he slumps further against the concrete. “He told Taylor to thank me. I used to be a fucking android, Connor.” The swear throws Gavin off, and his head feels heavy as RK continues. “I’ve spent hours thinking about this. I know what I am but if I’m allowed to do whatever I want, then I’m choosing not to be deviant.” His voice settles into the familiar distance and his LED switches back to blue. “If Gavin considers me a friend, then I can be his partner, like you and Hank. I can be a smartass. What I want is to be here with all of you and Gavin won’t let me within 10 feet of him if he finds out I want anything at all,” RK900 says, voice resigned as it rings with certainty. “You can’t tell him. You can’t tell anyone,” the android finishes, looking at Connor like he’s watching his mind process the secret he’s just been given. He probably is.

“Hank?”

“He’ll look at me differently and you know Gavin is a good detective. Please, Connor.” The request must get through to the RK800 because he tilts his head and smiles at RK.

“If you’re sure. What are friends for?” He places a hand on RK’s upper arm, and while they’re distracted, Gavin drags himself back up the stairs, dangerously close to his own revelations. The main area seems strangely quiet as a headache starts to build behind his eyes, and Gavin barely has the forethought to grab his keys before stopping by Hank’s desk.

“What’s the plan, Reed?” Hank pauses, looking at the man’s hands as they twitch, the pale tint to his skin. “Are you sick or something, kid?”

“I’m getting lunch. Do you want anything?”

“It’s 10 AM,” Hank says, squinting as he watches the detective scramble for words. “Are you sure you should be driving?”

“Fuck off,” Gavin says weakly, turning and heading for the exit. The lieutenant keeps staring at him in confusion, then turns back to his desk, using the cameras outside to watch as the man heads for his car. The vehicle never moves, though it is running and Gavin remains in the driver’s seat. Hank sighs, going back to the case file and scrolling through the report, looking for what he decided to do next. Connor and RK return less than a minute later, the RK800 with worried eyes. The taller android pauses, glancing towards Gavin’s desk with confusion.

“Where is Detective Reed?”

“Parking lot,” Hank says, barely looking up from his screen. “He’ll be back in when he’s ready to work on the case.” RK accepts this, settling into a chair next to Connor’s desk, discussing the process Taylor will go through before being convicted.

~

Gavin sits in his car, admitting defeat after he drops his keys twice. He lays his head on the steering wheel, feeling unprepared for this decision. He didn’t expect to overhear them talking about their feelings, didn’t expect to feel guilty about not noticing before now that the emotions exist. He feels like an idiot. Worse than that, an ignorant one. He bounces his head against the leather, rattling the wheel in his grip before he leans back and closes his eyes. It’s come to this. Hiding in his car so he can decide whether he wants to be an android’s friend. Shit.

Okay, he can do this. Gavin fucking Reed isn’t a coward. He frowns, keeping his eyes closed as he thinks about RK’s words to Connor. He wants to be at the station. He wants to be with Gavin and Connor and Hank, solving crimes, helping people. Doing the right thing. He can work with that. It’s strange to think that an android wants anything but not impossible, once the detective has time to adjust. He was scared when he died. Damn, Gavin thinks, I would be too. Drowning like that, even if it saved a life, would be hard to accept. Again, strange for an android but acceptable.

He wants to be Gavin’s friend. What the fuck? That was just a word Gavin used because he’s used to informal speech in the interrogation room. RK sounded so relieved. He wants to be partners with Gavin. No one has ever wanted to be partners with the asshole detective, not even Tina. He’s tempted to walk back inside and ask RK to clarify. Are you sure you were talking about me and not Anderson? Partners. Where does he get this shit? Connor, Gavin realizes. It’s that bastard’s fault. Before now, he isn’t sure what the android was to him. A consultant he was forced to bring along on calls? A collecting and processing machine? A tool? He shakes his head. No, he saw this coming. RK following them to the warehouse. His favorite pizza brought to him for dinner. The fear in the android’s voice after hearing what Mahon said about him. It’s not like it’s RK’s fault. Every android is deviant now. It’s less of an anomaly and more of an assumption at this point.

This is when Gavin has to decide. There are three people on the planet who know why he doesn’t like androids and one of them is himself. He thinks it would be a surprise if people knew he wasn’t hating them without his own reason. He doesn’t trust them. He can’t trust the artificial intelligence in them that tries to give them emotions. It doesn’t work that way. Machines are machines. His dishwasher isn’t going to claim it’s in love with his fridge anytime soon. He knows Markus is different. The disappointment on the android’s face when he scolded Gavin was no different from any authority figure in his life who’s done the same. He wants to know how Markus decided he was alive. He knows the story, the one he did for an interview after the revolution, but how does he know he wasn’t programmed to think he was feeling? How does Gavin know humans aren’t programmed to feel? He’s thinking too hard. A detective goes with their gut. Does he want RK around?

Yes. That’s easy. He’s entertaining, not as tiresome as Connor with his impulse to get along and connect. He’s funny, Gavin thinks, groaning as he realizes he meant it. This was a bad idea. He’s attract- the detective crushes that thought like a bug, steering wheel creaking as his grip becomes too tight. Alright, that’s enough. RK should get to stay, and if Gavin doesn’t mention the deviancy, it won’t be a problem. He doesn’t understand android emotion because of his own experiences. No big deal. He can be a friend, a partner to RK. He can handle one android.

~

They look up in sync when Gavin passes through security. RK900 is surprised when Connor reaches out with a quick message, reassuring him with a promise to keep his secret. 

“Detective,” RK says, staring at Gavin with a blank expression as he comes closer. Now that Gavin’s aware of it, he sees the slight eagerness and fear, vivid in his posture and his eyes.

“I hate to say this, but we don’t have any leads from here. We may have to tell Fowler that we can’t solve the first case unless more evidence shows up.”

“It doesn’t matter if we solve the cases now or later. We have Black Ice that other people can figure out how to make and sell to the highest bidder,” the lieutenant counters.

“I know that, Hank, but the more people we investigate on this, the less chance we have of keeping this contained. If the wrong people get it stuck in their heads, we would be more screwed than we are now.”

“We still haven’t visited Mr. Kamski,” Connor suggests, only to have the men glare at him. “I agree, he’s not the easiest person to interview, but he may know something we don’t about this.”

“He’ll always know something we don’t,” Hank says, crossing his arms. “The guy’s an asshole and proud of it.”

“If the case remains open but we no longer work on it, what will happen?” RK900 speaks normally, but the words are a cold drive to the gut. No more case means no more reason to work with RK. Two days ago, that might have been good news. Today, it means that the bastard from the first murder gets away. RK will join Anderson and Connor on cases if he gets to stay. Gavin can do better than that.

“It is possible Black Ice will be successfully made by a criminal with better connections,” Connor says quietly.

“Then we have unpreventable android death on our hands, potentially forever. Not to mention the guy who gets away with the original murders.”

“Are you certain that Kamski helped them create Black Ice?” Gavin’s question makes the other three stare at him, various degrees of interest at his sudden change of heart.

“I’m not,” Connor clarifies. “However, if anyone could determine if there is an antidote, it would be him.”

“Fuck it, let’s go,” Gavin says after a moment, not letting himself think too much. He moves to his desk, ignoring the lieutenant’s groan of disagreement.

“Oh, come on, Reed. I thought we were on the same side here.”

“I got a case to solve. Are you coming or not, Anderson?” When Connor stands, Hank nearly growls, shoving away from his desk with a frown directed to all of them.

“If he does weird shit again, I’m knocking him out and he’s coming in for questioning.”

“Please do,” Gavin says, putting his jacket back on as Connor and Hank pass through security. He turns, picking up his keys and noticing that RK900 is still seated next to Connor’s desk. “Are you coming or not?” When RK just watches him, he rolls his eyes. “I don’t have all day, Nines.”

“Nines?”

“Yeah, it’s easier to say than RK.” Gavin leaves, smirking as the android catches up to him in the parking lot.

“You’re giving me a nickname, Detective?”

“What, is that not allowed?”

“It’s fine,” Nines says quickly, moving around the car and opening the passenger door. “Does this mean I can call you Gavin?”

“Don’t be a smartass,” the detective snaps, forcing a glare to cover the heat in his face. Once they sit down, Gavin moves into reverse, turning to look between their headrests. “Do whatever you want,” he says blandly, making sure not to look over as Nines freezes.

“Yes,” the android says eventually, face returning to its neutral state while Gavin tries to pretend that he’s not going to see Elijah for the first time in over a decade.

~

When they arrive, Gavin scoffs and shoves his hands into his jacket, squinting at the large metal structures sticking out of the ground.

“Just in case you forget how fucking pretentious he is,” the detective says, making Hank turn to him, curious.

“Do you two know each other?”

“I met him a long time ago,” Gavin says, looking at RK900 with a new plan. He nods to the lieutenant. “I think you and Connor should go in alone for now. Who knows what shit he’ll try to pull if you let him see RK.” When Connor and Hank both hesitate, he glares at them. “What?”

“If he knows you, he might be more willing to talk.”

“Oh, I know he would be eager to talk to me. That doesn’t mean I’m going to join the chat unless necessary.” They look at him until Gavin rolls his eyes, gesturing to the front door. “Just go.” The detective stomps back to his car, facing away from the building as Connor and Hank make their way forward. RK steps up to his side, further blocking the home from sight. They stare out over the yard, though only Gavin’s breathing creates a cloud when he exhales. He keeps shifting, using the still cooling car to stay warm.

“Would you like to leave?” Gavin knows he’s acting differently, so he’s not too surprised by the question. He chooses to tap snow off his shoe, rather than look up.

“I’ve got a job to do, Nines. I’m fine.”

“Well, that sounds familiar.” Gavin sighs, turning in place to stare at Kamski over the top of his car. “Is it the truth, though?” The detective clenches his jaw, only tensing further as Kamski’s eyes drift to RK900. The model number on the android’s jacket gives it away, and the recluse starts to circle the vehicle with interest. “Hello…Nines, was it?”

“It’s RK900,” the android replies immediately, only making Kamski more interested.

“RK900, then. You’re not one of mine, are you?” He stops only a few feet away, hands burrowing into his excessively large coat. 

“What are you doing out here, Elijah?”

“This is my property, Gavin. I’m allowed to take a walk if I want,” he says, gesturing to the direction he came from. “I was actually accompanying a mutual friend of ours.” Gavin frowns, turning to look and swallowing hard. Chloe has rounded the corner, a dress with a low dip in the center that looks like it belongs on the runway, rather than outside in December. She’s clearly searching for her lost walking partner but spots the detective first and turns even paler.

“Gavin?” Her voice is like sandpaper on an open wound, and when the detective visibly flinches, Kamski looks pleased.

“You kept her alive,” Gavin hisses, vision darkening as he faces the man with murderous intent.

“Naturally. I made some adjustments before revealing her to the public, but she displayed the ability to mimic human speech beyond any of the other programs. Good enough to fool anyone, even the Turing test,” Kamski says, letting Chloe round the vehicle with wide eyes on Gavin as he continues speaking. “It’s funny, now that they’re all deviants. I didn’t make them that way, but I didn’t exactly discourage it, either. If I let enough of them be created right under the public’s radar and then they freed themselves, that’s no longer my fault. They had to want it, though. I wondered how long it would take.” Kamski steps up closer to RK900, who keeps his own eyes on Chloe. “Now, deviancy is innate. Genius, isn’t it?”

“It’s ironic, because you happen to be a fucking idiot. Let’s go, RK.” Chloe steps forward and speaks as the detective reaches for his door handle.

“Gavin, please. I want to apologize.”

“She means it this time,” Elijah says, only to cut himself off with a sharp inhale. There’s a sudden shift in the air behind him, and Gavin turns to see RK holding Chloe’s regulator, the RT600 collapsing as it places a hand over the hole in its chest. The detective feels like his own heart has been ripped out. RK’s just like the rest of them. Gavin can’t breathe.

“That’s Detective Reed to you, Mr. Kamski. She has about two minutes until a complete shutdown. What do you know about Black Ice?” The man in question looks amazed, and he eyes the cool blue of the LED as Connor and Hank suddenly exit the house, another Chloe just behind them.

“You’ll kill her,” Elijah says, watching as the android stares without moving. Connor notices the RT600 that’s leaning against the car and rushes forward to kneel at her side. He spots the hole and sees the matching part in RK’s hand, horrified by what it means.

“Stand down!” Hank is just as surprised as Kamski when the android doesn’t budge.

“What if I don’t tell you?”

“Then you’re obstructing justice, and I can perform an arrest. If you’d prefer, Mr. Kamski.”

“RK, give me the regulator,” Connor says, watching Hank remove his gun, and still the android does nothing but stare.

“You’re fun,” Kamski says, smiling as they watch each other. “Let’s talk inside.” Everyone watches RK nod, passing the regulator to Connor who snatches it in clear relief. Chloe’s LED flickers, jumping back to blue within seconds of getting the part back in place, and she accepts help to stand. Her nervous eyes move to RK only to look away again, clutching the other Chloe’s arm as they make their way to the house. Hank frowns as the remaining android turns to blink at him, the lieutenant shaking his head before following the others up the sidewalk. RK trails behind, pausing when Gavin’s car starts behind him, pulling away too fast to stop. The android’s LED flickers, and he remains still until Kamski calls from the doorway.

“Congratulations. I think you can consider this a successful mission.”


	11. Not Even Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A character has a panic attack in this chapter. It's not extremely detailed, but use your own discretion when reading.

Hank is frowning at RK as he enters the house, Connor looking worried at his side. Neither of them know what to think of the scene outside. RK clears his throat, watching one of the Chloes take Elijah's coat and follow the other two androids into a side room.

“This way,” the man says, looking up with narrowed eyes as a hand rests against his upper arm.

“I think it’s best if we talk here. What do you know about Black Ice?” The man looks intrigued, turning around and taking a seat before gesturing that the others do the same. RK knows his game, the type of person Kamski is, and he won’t play along. He still doesn’t know why Gavin started to react the way he did, but he won't ask, at least not someone who delights in making others uncomfortable.

“I’ll make you a deal. If I answer a question for you and you’re satisfied with the answer, I get to do the same.”

“No,” RK says, watching Hank and Connor stare at him in surprise.

“Don’t you want to know what I know?”

“Mr. Kamski, I don’t have to come here and beg for your help. If I want information, I’m happy to accompany you back to the station, where you can tell us how much you do or don’t know. For convenience sake, we’re here. That could change.” Elijah looks fascinated now, leaning onto the armrest as he stares at the android.

“I’m trying to figure out what you are, considering that this isn’t my programming. They mentioned an RK900 unit, but I knew it was best to stay hands-off, in case the revolution happened. No emergency exit, though I guess you wouldn't need one.”

“You still work with CyberLife?”

“Not work, exactly. I…dabble,” he says, not turning to Hank as he answers the question.

“Black Ice,” RK says, unamused. “Did you dabble on that project?”

“I did. I saw the design, thought it was a bad idea.”

“A bad idea,” Hank repeats, hoping for clarification.

“Do you know why it’s called Black Ice?” When no one answers, he tilts his head. “It’s not because it’s anything like Red Ice. It’s transparent, like glazed ice on a road. If it’s claimed ability operates as intended, it’s dangerous. A fluid that can destroy the very component that makes android life possible. It’s asking for disaster. One drop, and the system goes down like dominoes.” He clicks his tongue, leaning back as he looks at RK again. “You’re a walking time-bomb.”

“What do you know about the fluid itself? Is there an antidote?”

“I told you, I turned them down. Although,” he pauses, RK trying not to sigh as he goes for maximum effect. “If I had an active sample, I might be able to offer more assistance.”

“Active. You’re talking about straight from RK.”

“What do you say?”

“No,” Hank and Connor reply, as RK speaks over them.

“You’re asking for a sample. I’ll give you a whole pint if you study it to figure out a potential cure.”

“You heard the android, gentlemen.” He stands, gesturing to the door that was left open as the Chloes took their leave. “After you.”

~

Connor watches without blinking as Elijah hooks the inactive RK up to a monitor, directing the Chloes to assist him.

“Is this necessary?” The man frowns at the information feed, tapping around until he finds what he was searching for. They watch the arm slide open to reveal the Black Ice wires underneath.

“I need to know how it reacts to Thirium 310 in large quantities. So, yes.” The Black Ice is filtered into a Thirium bag, all off them watching as it races up the connection tube without assistance, swirling until it’s all transparent. “How irresponsible of them,” Elijah says, looking a bit peeved. He removes the sample and has it sent out of the room.

“You’re the only person in the world who has that, Mr. Kamski. If it were to get around, we would know who to come back and visit.”

“I do love a subtle threat, Lieutenant, but I assure you, my interest is purely scientific.” Hank gives Connor a look, which the android returns, also unconvinced.

“If you manage to find a solution, I’m sure everyone will be very grateful.”

“Yes, if they don’t manage to tear me apart because I sold them as emotionless robots in the first place.” He starts taking out the connector cables as he looks at Connor and quirks an eyebrow. “Fingers crossed.” They wait a moment for the android come back online. RK blinks, eyes narrowing as he spots Kamski. “I’ll call when I have the results. Careful heading back, I hear it’s supposed to freeze tonight,” he says, joining one Chloe as she opens the door to the room where she took the Black Ice bag. RK steps down from the small pedestal, rolling down his sleeve and taking the jacket from Connor.

“Lieutenant, your description of him was…accurate.” Hank smirks, leading the way back into the main room and out of the house, hearing the door close behind them.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you. Do you want a ride back to the station?” RK nods after looking around, like he expected Gavin to still be there.

“Detective Reed has clocked out of work. Hank, wouldn’t it be better if he were informed of Kamski’s cooperation today?” The lieutenant turns to him in confusion, eyes darting to RK, who looks attentive.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to leave him hanging until tomorrow. Can you pull up his file?” Connor nods, going into the database as Hank sighs.

“I should get back to feed Sumo, though, I forgot this morning. He’ll tear the house apart if I leave him hungry for too long.”

“I could go,” RK says. “If you let me out at the nearest taxi station, I could deliver the information to Gavin.”

“That’s a great idea,” Connor says, climbing into the passenger seat and winking at Hank. “I’ll send you the address.” The lieutenant hides a smile, waiting until RK gets in the car to drive back down the road. Androids are great.

~

Gavin opens the door, frown turning darker as he finds RK standing in the hallway. He doesn’t have the energy to mad about the fact that he read his file to get an address.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have an update regarding our case.”

“It’s my case.” RK’s eyebrows come together as he squints at the detective.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. When was I removed from the case?”

“You were never on it. You’re not an officer, you’re a fucking android.” RK swallows hard, straightening up and trying to clear his expression.

“Two androids have died. It doesn’t matter what I am as long as the case is solved.”

“It’s not like you care. You’re just doing your job.” Gavin turns, walking into his living room and sitting on the couch. RK follows, shutting the door behind him after a moment of hesitation.

“I’m not sure what happened, but you seem to be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you. I overestimated you and was disappointed. Not a fucking surprise, if I’m being honest. Kamski was playing you like a kitten with a ball of yarn, and you let him. Worse, you encouraged him. You almost killed Chloe for a fucking mind game. One that you couldn’t win, by the way.”

“I wasn’t playing the game. I was getting the information on Black Ice, which I did succeed in doing, after you left.”

“We could have gotten information somewhere else. In reality, he told you what we already know and made promises about how he’d fix things, right?”

“You seem to know a lot about Mr. Kamski for not seeing him in so long.” Gavin stands from the couch, glaring at RK.

“This isn’t about me. You didn’t listen to Connor or Hank when they told you to stop. In case you forgot, preserving life is in your job description.”

“Life?”

“You know what I mean, damn it.”

“As you so kindly informed me, I don’t have a real job. However, I do have orders. I intend to follow them.”

“Do you? Now you sound like a proper android. You would do anything to follow orders, even killing a stranger. I don’t think you’re deviant. I don’t think you feel a damn thing.”

“I don’t care what you think, Gavin.”

“I know. That’s what makes this pathetic.” RK flinches and Gavin steps in closer, pressing the advantage. “Can you be honest for two fucking seconds? You tricked yourself into thinking you wanted things, wanted friends. You don’t get scared or sad or mad. You don’t like any one person more than the next. You’re not human. You’re not even close.” 

“I’m deviant!” The words sit in the air like an anvil dropped into the room, and Gavin stumbles back as RK’s LED flashes yellow. “We do have feelings. A few angry words from people who can’t see what’s staring them in the face won’t change that. It’s impossible that I would feel nothing when I’m spending most of my time with you. You never do what makes sense, what’s logical. You’re not predictable, and I can’t be emotionless when you act the way you do.”

“Emotionless?” Gavin laughs, cruel and short. “Oh, I never said that. You have emotions, they’re just fake. They were fabricated in your head until even androids like Markus started to believe he was special. Alive.” RK puts on a stern face and Gavin feels like screaming. It’s not real. He’s not mad, he’s just programmed to look like he feels that way.

“You don’t get to talk about how we feel. Androids are alive.”

“If that’s true, then you almost killed someone today and it didn’t seem to bother you. It still doesn’t.”

“I was protecting you!” The detective crosses his arms as RK stares at him with concern. “She hurt you. I don’t know when, or how, but she must have. You entered a state of near panic and I reacted to it. You were in danger, Gavin.” The detective takes a deep breath, pushing his anger down to focus on the conversation.

“I’m not your responsibility. Do you understand what happened back there? She didn’t do anything and because you wanted the information from that asshole, you nearly sacrificed an innocent. You could have killed her, Nines.” The nickname makes him stand down, and the android looks defeated as he and Gavin waver only inches apart.

“That wasn’t…I want you to be safe.” The sincerity in RK's voice is staggering. He watches the android gesture between them like he’s trying to find the words. “I just want you to be happy.” The sentence is heard through his dulled senses but the world cuts back when they process. With violent force, the tension snaps, and Gavin feels his throat close as he chokes on his words. 

“Get out,” he rasps. The android looks devastated and he stares with mounting confusion, a kicked dog once more. “Get the hell out of my apartment!” The words have a ring of fear to them as Gavin gets his voice back, chest heaving as it feels like steel bands are closing around him.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to listen to everything you say,” RK says, shoved when he tries to step closer. The detective snatches his holster off the coffee table, hands shaking as he manages to retrieve the gun. A red LED tells him that he's not the only one terrified by what's happening. This reaction won’t make sense to the android but it’s all Gavin knows. He feels exhausted and raw from this morning, this conversation, and he can't calm down if he's not alone.

“Your new prime directive is to stay away from me.” When RK doesn’t move, Gavin clenches his jaw and speaks through his teeth, trying to fix his unsteady grip. “Leave.” RK900 locks up, posture rigid as he returns to his full height. He looks away from Gavin and his LED goes to yellow, then blue. With a nod, the android's expression returns to the neutral look that used to make Gavin more comfortable. Now, he feels his stomach turn. As RK walks to the door, Gavin stares at the blue triangle on the back of his jacket, pulse jackrabbiting through his ears. When RK pauses with the door open, Gavin makes a wounded noise and it’s closed, leaving them worlds apart.

Gavin’s trembling hands lower the gun to the couch, releasing their death grip with reluctance. His muscles feel stiff, and he immediately sits on the carpet, arms crossing over his chest.

He tries to think. The spiral of thoughts overwhelms him to the point that he has his phone ringing without knowing why.

“Hey asshole, you’re going to miss lunch. Where the hell are you?” He feels a wash of relief, Tina’s voice being an anchor to the moment. 

“My apartment,” Gavin croaks, listening as she stands up and starts walking.

“I’ll bring food,” Tina says, line cutting off as Gavin drops the phone to the carpet. He looks out the balcony doors as the sky rumbles, taking a deep breath as it begins to rain.

~

“Now, do you want to tell me what the fuck happened?”

“What do you think about androids?” Tina raises an eyebrow, watching him as he sinks further into the couch and turns his head to look back. Her voice is sincere when she manages to respond.

“They seem to be okay people, if a little formal. It varies,” Tina says with a shrug, digging through her takeout box. The detective is irritated by her nonchalance.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I care about you, Reed. If I was suddenly cool with it, you would have dropped me like a rock.” Gavin goes to object, but she waves a hand by her head, dismissing him. “I wasn’t mad, it’s not like I ever tried to change your mind. Did I wish you were more open-minded sometimes? Yes. Do I know you probably have your reasons? Yeah,” she says, setting aside the food. “You’re an ass, but a good guy and a great detective. I think you learned your lesson, anyway,” she says, gesturing to the abandoned gun on the table. “That’s why I’m here.”

“RK almost killed an android today.”

“Shit,” Tina exhales. “Why?”

“I don’t know. First, he said it was because it would help get information, then it was to protect me.”

“Wait, protect you? What did the android do?” Gavin’s breathing hitches, but he manages to speak when he sees her watching him intently.

“It was Chloe. The one I talked to,” he clarifies, watching as Tina's face changes to something with compassion. “We had to question Kamski and I knew he was a heartless bastard, but I didn’t think he kept her. I started panicking and Nines pulled out her regulator.” They both take a moment to process and Tina picks her food back up, twirling it on the fork without purpose.

“Sounds like he really cares about you,” she says. Gavin doesn’t answer. “Look, I’m not saying it was right, but maybe there’s something we’re missing. Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah, it went great.” She gives him a deadpan look and he sighs, scratching the back of his head. “I asked why he did it, asked if he was deviant.”

“You yelled at him.”

“Fuck off.”

“Reed, I could tell he was deviant. You’re telling me you didn’t notice?” Gavin looks up, tracing patterns in the ceiling.

“I knew, but I don’t trust androids that make decisions based on their emotions. He was hiding his enough that it didn’t affect anything. It didn’t matter.”

“It’s his life, his feelings we’re talking about here, right?”

“I get it, I screwed up.” She stares at him, becoming more confused by the minute.

“Connor’s your friend, and he’s as deviant as they come.”

“Give me a break.”

“What’s the real issue here, Reed? You were coming down from a panic attack when you called. What did he say?” It takes a longer silence for Gavin to build up the words in his mind.

“That he wanted me to be safe and happy.” Tina leans back against the arm rest, thinking for a moment.

“Alright, I know the words seem familiar in the worst way, but you’re not looking at the context. If she was endangering your life by making you hyperventilate, I would have stepped in too. Maybe not threatened to kill her, but warned her to stay back, absolutely. She’s still alive, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“Gavin, RK wouldn’t kill someone to make you happy. You’ve known each other for five days. He might do anything to make you feel happier, but I’m sure there are hard limits. Hell, I want you to be happy. That doesn’t mean I’m your personal assassin.” He shrugs and her exhale sounds like a sigh as she smiles at him in exasperation. “You panicked, I get it, your nerves were probably fried. All I’m saying is that you should give RK a chance to explain himself. Talk to him, okay?” When Gavin doesn’t respond, she turns back to the television, changing the topic and letting the lunch hour pass before gathering all the trash and heading for the kitchen. Tina grabs her stuff, letting Gavin know to call her if he needs someone again before opening the door.

“Hey.” She turns, waiting for him to continue. “Thanks.” The detective frowns but Tina just smiles again, knowing that he’ll figure it out.

“Anytime, Reed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos, bless.


	12. More Than That

The station looks larger than usual when Gavin arrives, walking up the steps like he’s on death row. He’s going to have a lot of explaining to do and he doesn’t like sharing on a good day. This is not a good day. He’s earlier than most of the office, hoping to have the conversation before people show up. The desk rattles as he puts his bag on it. He frowns when he notices that RK isn’t in his space, wondering if he’s already wandering around. Gavin checks the break room and the conference room. The GPS is pulled up on his computer but says it’s inactive, making Gavin realize that RK turned it off at some point, like the other deviants. He decides to wait, wondering if the android took his advice and went to stay with Hank. Chris greets him when he arrives, looking around before leaning against the detective’s desk.

“Where’s RK?”

“How should I know? I’m not his babysitter,” Gavin snaps, watching the man stand up and walk toward his own desk.

“Good morning to you too.” He doesn’t answer, frowning at the computer and reading what Connor added to the report yesterday.

_11:13 - Elijah Kamski believes Black Ice is named after the hazardous driving condition. Transparent and unseen, until an incident has occurred because of it. He consulted with CyberLife at some point but claims that he rejected the project. Kamski has been brought on as a consultant, in order to research the effects and potential cure for the fluid._

That’s what RK wanted to update him about, though it wasn't really necessary. He could have read it at work the next day. At this point, Gavin is glaring at everyone that isn’t the familiar android as they pass through security, turning in his chair as he spots Hank.

“Anderson. Where the hell is RK?” The lieutenant looks at him with more irritation than he’s seen in a while and Gavin stands up. “What happened?”

“You should give Connor space today, let’s say that.”

“He- RK told you?” Hank looks confused.

“Told us what?”

“I don’t know. Why is Connor mad at me?” The android passes through security, drawing their attention as he greets Chris and ignores Gavin, sitting at his desk with a stony face. Gavin is not doing this today. The detective walks past Hank, knocking the man’s arm aside as it tries to stop him. “Hey. Who pissed in your Cheerios?”

“Nice weather we’re having,” Connor replies, logging in and looking through a case file. The non-sequitur throws Gavin off and he can only respond with a frown.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Thunderstorm last night though, flooded some streets. It was raining cats and dogs.”

“Okay,” he says, turning to Hank as the man sits down with a vague sense of impending doom. “Is he broken?”

“Do you know what rain is, Detective Reed?” Gavin blinks in surprise, the venom in the android’s voice speaking loud and clear, even if the words are nonsense to him.

“It’s water from the sky, Connor.”

“Water from the sky. That’s interesting. I thought you couldn’t possibly know that, considering that you didn’t seem too worried about sending an android that isn’t waterproof outside during a thunderstorm.” Gavin’s legs turn to lead as he takes a deep breath.

“RK.”

“Oh, you remember his name. How kind of you,” Connor says, smile as polite as it is forced. “He showed up at our house, speech and movement decayed to a point where I couldn’t get through to him, again. We had to send him back to New Jericho before he broke down beyond repair. Thank you for your consideration, Detective.”

“I wasn’t thinking when I did it-”

“Weren’t you?” Gavin is offended by that. RK may have made him uncomfortable but he doesn’t want the android dead.

“No, it wasn’t on purpose. How is what I do any of your business, smart ass?”

“When you threaten the life of an android, I will get involved.”

“Is it because he’s deviant?” Connor clenches his jaw, staring at Gavin as the man’s smile turns mean. “Yeah, I know. It doesn’t matter. He cares about android life even less than I do, which means that if he is deviant, he still feels nothing at all.”

“Nothing at all?” The detective almost responds but Connor’s rage turns to cold disappointment and he can’t find the words. “I know your problem, Gavin. YOu're stuck. Stuck on how we feel, rather than why we feel. No one can explain why androids have emotions, even when we don’t have a limbic system. People like you want to pretend that it’s mimicry, that our emotions aren’t as important or real because we developed them rather than having them from creation. We don’t have to justify ourselves to you. Androids have been abused, broken, and discarded like toys." The RK800 doesn't stand up but it feels like he's towering over Gavin. "RK? He’s panicking. He’s terrified, angry, desperate, and betrayed by his own thoughts. He felt nothing three days ago and now he feels everything. It doesn’t make sense, doesn’t agree with his software.” Connor takes a deep breath. “RK is deviant. If you would stop caring about the how, you would realize that all androids are so much more than just deviants.” It’s quiet across the station, something about the conversation telling everyone to listen. Gavin is fighting between anger and shame, knowing that Connor is right while his defensive half insists that he’s wrong. There are too many people for him to think, all of them waiting for him to respond to the speech. The android is looking up at Gavin, still frustrated while begging him to get it this time. Hank sighs when the detective just leaves, grabbing his keys and exiting the building while everyone goes back to what they were doing, not sure if they should be impressed or braced for retaliation.

“I’m sorry,” Connor mumbles, making Hank smile.

“Yeah, I figured. It’s fine, though, someone had to say it.”

~

Gavin takes other cases while they wait for Kamski’s information. He comes in on Saturday, looking at the android cases that have been brought up in the last month. The detective has always operated best when he knows all the facts, when there isn’t a detail he’s missing. Maybe figuring out this deviant thing just needs more information. He reads about claims of neglect and damage, stories that shake him to a degree he hasn’t felt in years. Gavin is used to death, working as a homicide detective, but seeing the worst of humanity cause everything but death makes him sick. Sunday arrives with new thoughts, ones that go around on a loop in his head, dragging his attention away from what he’s doing. Drinking coffee, he thinks about when Connor stood between him and HK400 after the interrogation. While shaving, he thinks about the mix of hatred and fear in North’s eyes when he called her a bot girlfriend. Watching the game, he thinks about the argument with Markus on the dock. Gavin comes back to himself only to realize it’s dark outside, and snowing. He turns off the television and stands, recalling with reluctance the gutted quality to RK’s voice when he said he wanted Gavin to be happy. The androids play in his head on loop, their words terrorizing him as he tries to sleep. If they’re right, then he’s been wrong about everything. Chloe could have but didn’t-

Gavin parks his car, eyes aching from a restless night. He’s able to maintain work for a hour, then the headache starts and he sets the coffee aside, figuring that the caffeine has only made him feel worse. Tina looks surprised when she finds him the break room, nursing a water instead of his usual third cup of energy. She can’t stop to talk but she smiles and flicks him off, waiting for him to return it before leaving with her partner. Gavin knows she’s worried about him, as usual. He’s fine, mostly. A crisis of personal values is just new to him. The detective always took pride in his beliefs, thought that even if they weren’t popular, they were sound. Now he doesn’t know. The water barely helps but Gavin grabs another, figuring it would do more with some aspirin. Hank looks surprised to see him, both in this state and near them at all, considering he avoided the duo all Friday. He thought he wouldn’t be welcome, didn’t want to see Connor look so angry again. Before Thursday, he thought it impossible to piss off the friendly android and thinks speaking to him might trigger the bomb again.

“Gavin,” Hank says, snapping his fingers and making the detective return to himself. He's been trying to get his attention for a while.

“The pills, in your desk. I’ve got a massive fucking headache.” The lieutenant narrows his eyes but retrieves the bottle, handing it over with only slight hesitation.

“How’d you know?” Gavin doesn’t want to think about it. Work is the only time he doesn’t feel burdened by his memories.

“RK stole them for me once,” he says, taking the medicine before finishing the water. His voice sounded rough and he clears it, crushing the paper cup in his hand as he sets down the aspirin. “Thanks.” Hank nods, still a little confused as Gavin walks back to his own desk. All three of them notice that he keeps his eyes away from Connor.

Gavin doesn’t realize that it’s time to break for lunch until Tina shows up, telling him about one of the drunks she had to arrest for public indecency that morning. She’s setting up the scene as they walk toward her car.

“Detective.” They slow down and turn, seeing Connor at the door of the station, approaching when he sees that they’ve stopped. “Can you spare a moment?” Gavin swallows, looking at Tina to gesture for her to continue, only for her to smile at the android.

“I’ll be in the car,” she says, giving the detective a look that means 'it’s time to talk' before walking away. Connor walks closer but Gavin continues staring at the empty space where Tina was.

“What?” It’s not mean, just short, not eager to have another conversation after their last one ended with Gavin soundly chastised.

“I can’t apologize for what I said, but I felt that I went about it the wrong way. You’ve been here far longer than I have and shouldn’t be scolded like a child in front of your superiors and subordinates.”

“Just-” Gavin holds up a hand, taking a deep breath and looking toward him. “I was wrong, have been for a while. Don’t be sorry about what you said.” He forces a smile that looks more like a grimace. “Nice talk.”

“I know you hate me.” The detective pauses his attempt to escape, looking back to Connor with wide eyes. The android looks smaller than usual, more uncomfortable than Gavin is at the moment. “You have, since we met, and I don’t know if it’s an android thing or my fault but I was created to communicate and connect. I need to know if we can start over. If not, I’ll leave you alone, I just wasn’t made to give up on people. Ever.” Gavin clears his throat. These androids really get to the root of things, don’t they? No hesitation, no tact. It takes the detective longer to respond.

“It’s not you that I hate, Connor. Hell, I didn’t punch you because I hated you. I punched you because I could get away with it. That’s the worst part, probably. I had something to prove to myself and I did stupid shit. I don’t think apologies count for anything, mostly because if someone was sorry, they wouldn’t have done it in the first place, but-” Connor looks confused, eyebrows together and raised in the middle as he tries to understand. “I’m going to be an ass again, probably. Feel free to tell me to fuck off if it bothers you.” There a stillness as Connor just blinks. The detective fidgets, speaking again. “Have you talked to him since-” Gavin clears his throat, not sure how to finish the sentence.

“Yes. They were able to revive him again.” Connor narrows his eyes and the detective needs to get out of this conversation before the android sees too much.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Back?” Connor’s confusion clears as his lips part in realization. “Oh. I believe he’s going to remain at New Jericho in order to assist Markus for a while. Did you need something?” He’s not coming back. The information hits Gavin with startling clarity, making the detective cover the twist in his gut with a frown, hands pushing deep into his pockets.

“No, I just needed to know if Kamski gave you guys an idea of when his report would be ready.”

“He didn't say."

“That’s fine. Tell Anderson to call if he wants something while we’re out.” Before Connor can respond, Gavin nods, speed walking to Tina’s car and glaring through the windshield as he slams the door behind him.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” It was. Gavin feels sick.


	13. Too Familiar

RK spends a lot of time in his thoughts. Ever since they revived him at New Jericho and offered him a room, there hasn’t been much to do. Sometimes, they need information on newer androids, schematics that RK has as one of the newest series made before the revolution. RK wouldn’t say he was bored, because it’s not their fault. He hasn’t given them much to work with, just locking up whenever anyone mentions his time at the station. Gavin hasn’t called. There’s more to deviancy than this, standing by a window in a very tall tower. RK has been assured of that. He knows they deserved freedom, but he has to wonder if any other android feels a bit…useless. Sure, they don’t have to listen to orders, but it would be nice to have the option, to wake up and help someone. He should go back to the station. A call from Connor comes through and RK wakes up to find that it’s Wednesday night, once again guilty of spending the day in his room.

“RK, how are you?” The android looks around the dark living room, furniture untouched due to his accidental isolation. RK's feet fidget in place.

“Fine. Is something wrong?”

“No, I just thought you might update me on your stay at the Tower. Gavin brought it up the other day and I realized I hadn’t asked about your plans.”

“My plans.” RK walks into the hall, wandering as Connor responds.

“Well, I told him that you planned to stay in order to assist Markus for a while, considering that you turned down the offer of Hank’s house.” RK winces, recalling the kicked sound of Connor’s voice when he decided on the room in the Tower. “I thought they might have wrangled you into assisting with relief efforts for all the androids still arriving in Detroit.”

“I think Simon mentioned doing that.” He doesn’t know what else to say, taking the elevator in awkward silence as Connor tries to gloss over it.

“I don’t want you to think you have to help to stay there, I just know it’s nice to have something to do. Not that you have nothing to do!” RK winces again, clearing his throat and walking down an empty corridor.

“I’m in the basement working on something right now, can we talk later?” It's a convenient excuse, but it's true. He's in a part of the Tower they've failed to renovate, CyberLife logos still on the wall.

“Of course. RK?”

“Yes.”

“Let me know if you’re unhappy.” The android pauses, stepping through the closest open door and closing it behind him. “I’m here to help.”

“I know,” RK says, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. “Goodbye, Connor.”

“Yes. See you soon.” The line goes dead and RK stares into the dark room, turning the lights on to find a large space filled with tables. Random android parts are scattered over all surfaces, including the floor. They look damaged enough to be discarded by CyberLife, but maybe they attempted to scrap parts before chucking them in the trash. The room makes him sick, doing nothing to help his mood from the phone call. He glances over the area to make sure there are no salvageable androids left among the wreckage and pauses when he identifies a part that doesn’t belong to one of the known android models. RK realizes the lump of metal is an animal, curled up like it’s asleep. He places a hand against it, identifying a damaged CAT04 frame and searching deeper for the specifications. It had a broken leg. Rather than take it in to have it fixed, the owners sent it back or trashed it. He lifts the frame into his arms, carrying it back through the halls and getting a few strange looks in the elevator. Android animals aren’t 'free' like androids yet, mostly because people don’t know what to do with them. Conservationists are worried that the animals' construction and lifestyle will endanger existing populations, so the android zoo remains open and still gets visitors, though not a single android has entered as a guest since the revolution. Too familiar, RK guesses, holding the lifeless creature a little closer and returning to his room. The cat's frame makes a strange, hollow sound as he sets it on the table, disconnecting the leg at the joint and setting it aside. The tablet Josh gave him is on the counter and he uses it to search the database, disappointed to find no match. That can’t be right, this is the newest CAT model. The database is either too complicated, or he’s just doing it wrong. He sets the tablet aside, picking the three-legged cat back up and calling Markus as he leaves the room. This will be a nice distraction, RK decides. From everything.

_Gavin brought it up the other day and I realized I hadn’t asked about your plans._

RK runs a hand over the animal, planning a full upgrade in his head that just happens to push his other thoughts out of the way.

~

“Hey, are you busy tonight?” Gavin gestures to the stack of papers around him. “I was thinking drinks and football at Jimmy’s. My mom wanted Damian before Christmas and the house is a little empty without him.”

“You should ask Chen.”

“Come on, I talk to Tina all the time! What’s one game?” Gavin looks up at Chris in confusion because of the urgency in the words. He catches the concern in the forced smile and shakes his head, a wry chuckle slipping through the exhale.

“You almost fucking had me.” Chris sighs, grabbing the chair from his own desk and wheeling it closer to sit to the left of Gavin’s desk. The detective feels eyes burning holes into the back of his head as he starts going through the call list of the dead android from the first case. He’s starting to think they won’t find anything to catch the bastard responsible. This conversation isn’t helping.

“When’s the last time you did something besides stare at this desk or your ceiling, man?”

“Don’t try this best buddy routine. Not right now.”

“When, Gavin? It’s been two weeks and you’re near catatonic. Your shirt is inside out.” Gavin tugs on the collar and looks at the inside, only to frown when there’s no tag to signify the back of the shirt. “Okay, it’s not, but you had to check. This is what I’m talking about, you’re just going through the motions.” Gavin rolls his eyes, releasing the fabric and circling another unlabeled phone number. “Have you talked to him?”

“Fuck, Chris, why the hell are you doing this? Mind your own business.”

“When have I ever done that?”

“First time’s free,” Gavin says, returning to the paper with a growing headache.

“Look, I’m not asking you to spill your life story. I need a break and I know you do too, so I’m asking you to join me for a game. Two hours of your time where you don’t have to talk about whatever this is and I’ll pay for dinner. I would appreciate it, seriously.” Gavin’s pen hovers over the page. When he curses under his breath, Chris grins.

“You’re too fucking stubborn.”

“If it works, it works. Drop by Jimmy’s around six,” the officer says, ignoring the way Gavin flicks him off as he pushes his chair back to its rightful place. Chris is through security fast enough that Gavin can’t change his mind, and the defeated detective goes back to work.

~

Gavin is surprised by how long Chris managed to stay off the topic from earlier, but they circle around once the food’s gone. It’s not packed, considering it’s close to Christmas and a Thursday. Chris is able to speak quietly enough that only Gavin can hear across the booth.

“Do you think that you could use some time off? I know you’re not me, but I had to take a few days, after what happened with Markus and the other androids. I hurt people and I may have been just doing my job, but something should have stopped me before it got to that point.” Gavin sets down his drink.

“You’re not a bad guy, Chris.”

“No, I know. It’s just that kneeling on a street filled with dying civilians made me realize I was being the kind of person we try to stop. That I had been that person for a while and that if I survived, I didn’t want to be him anymore. I’m glad they got the world’s attention, because I bet it got a lot of people to feel the same way I did.” Gavin looks at the floor. It didn’t make him feel that way. It made him angrier, which should have been a red flag. No, his epiphany arrived when Connor told him to his face he was being asinine. Gavin stands, grabbing his keys off the table. As he says good night, Chris catches his sleeve, shifting on the seat so he’s facing Gavin. “I was serious about time off though. Everyone needs a change in perspective sometimes.”

“What would I even do?” It’s the closest Gavin will get to admitting that he has nothing outside of work to keep him occupied.

“I’m sure you’ll find something,” Chris says with a smile, removing his grip to wave the detective out and turn back to the game. Gavin waits for the taxi outside, knowing that time away from work is the exact opposite of what he needs. It’s more time to think, to wonder what his life would be like if he wasn’t wrong about androids from the beginning. He spends enough time thinking about it already.

~

At work on Monday, Gavin hears that Hank and Connor were with New Jericho for a party about a concept the androids are still trying to understand. Watching Anderson try to explain the magic of Santa Claus to Connor in the break room is the highlight of Gavin’s year. After his third coffee and fourth dead-end on the Black Ice case, the phone rings. Gavin runs a hand over his face as he picks up, trying to relax his standard frown. Hell, maybe that’s what’s giving him headaches.

“Detective Reed.”

“Happy holidays.” He doesn’t need this right now.

“What do you want, Elijah?”

“Well, that depends. What do you want?”

“I’m hanging up,” Gavin says, only for Elijah to remain silent. He knows the fucker is smiling through the smug air he puts into the next words.

“No, I don’t think you are. Either way, my report is ready.”

“Your report,” Gavin repeats, uninterested. He feels like he’s put himself at risk as an intrigued sound echoes through the phone.

“Didn’t they tell you? I offered my services in exchange for a sample of Black Ice. I think you’ll be interested in what I’ve found.” Gavin sits up, frowning at Hank from across the room.

“They gave you Black Ice.”

“Yes, Nines was smart enough to realize it was your only option. Could you bring him back when you stop by? I’d like to speak to him again.” 

“Go to hell,” Gavin says, hanging up and realizing a second too late that Elijah got exactly what he wanted out of the subtle jab. The detective also thinks he spoke a little too loud with the response, looking up to see several officers staring at him. They don’t even seem surprised. Gavin just sighs, standing and making his way over to Anderson’s desk. “You do remember this is my case, right?” Hank turns to him, already frowning. “When were you planning to tell me that you gave Kamski a sample of Black Ice?” The lieutenant makes a sound of realization, turning to Connor with a very subtle nod towards Gavin. The android looks uncertain as he answers for Hank.

“RK said that he would tell you. We didn’t realize he was unable to mention it…before.”

“Got it,” Gavin says, trying to avoid Connor’s awkward work around. “Kamski called and the information’s ready, so I’m headed over to pick it up now.” Connor smiles, starting to stand until Gavin speaks again. “Alone.” His abrupt rejection startles the RK800, but Gavin figures that Hank will cover for him and turns to leave, hoping against hope that getting the information won’t require a trip down memory lane.


	14. Opponent

Gavin shuffles on the snow as he steps out of the car, the setting all too familiar as he makes it to the ramp he couldn’t even approach last time. The detective’s not sure if he's made himself less or more vulnerable by coming to the house alone. He knocks on the door and Chloe opens it moments later, dressed in a slightly less revealing outfit than last time. There’s a definite spark of emotion in her eyes but she turns back into the house without acting on it.

“Follow me, Detective Reed.” The address is a surprise, especially considering their history, but Gavin figures RK knocked some fear into her by pulling out her heart equivalent. The detective shudders at the memory. He trails a safe six feet behind the ST600, rolling his eyes as the décor becomes elaborate and excessive. They move to the left and Chloe slides the door open to reveal Elijah standing in the middle of the room, facing a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows with a file under one arm. Elijah notices them in the reflection and turns with a plaster smile.

“It took you long enough.”

“Information, Kamski.”

“Yes, because it’s that easy.” Gavin doesn't react and that seems to disappoint the recluse. Elijah purses his lips, turning back to the view and flipping through the papers away from Gavin’s eyes.

“I thought I asked you to bring Nines, why isn’t he with you now? Lover’s quarrel, perhaps?” Gavin glares at his back, but Elijah feels it because he lifts his chin a little higher and lets the folder fall closed with a tangible air of satisfaction. “It’s a pity because he’s such a unique being. Only one in the world, ever. He probably knows it too.” Elijah lets Gavin stir in his guilt and grudge for RK before passing the file to Chloe. He waits for her to give it to the detective before continuing. “Tell him I’ll need another sample if he wants to know more.” Gavin starts skimming the report, eyes narrowing as he double checks what he’s reading.

“Elijah, are you sure about this?” The elusive man just quirks an eyebrow and takes a drink that Chloe offers. “This is a game-changer.”

“It’s a solution. You have to ask yourself if it’s a good one.”

“What the hell are you talking about? This is great news.”

“You aren’t reading the fine print. RK900 is unique. He is uniquely stronger, smarter, and faster. Imagine if every android could do what he does. They’d outweigh cops’ capabilities in a heartbeat.” Elijah comes closer as Gavin curses and starts re-reading. The detective doesn’t even notice when the other man pats his shoulder. “Revolution 2.0.” Chloe joins him as he moves away from Gavin, prepared to leave the room when he hears a soft, but certain, return.

“You’re wrong.” Elijah does stop, but when he stays silent, Gavin turns to watch his back. “There are a lot of shitty people, that’s true. Maybe they’ll do terrible things and screw us over, but it’s not us against androids anymore. Markus won’t let other androids get away with anything without a fight. He can be fucking intimidating when he wants to be.” Gavin sees Chloe staring at him in mild surprise and Elijah hasn’t turned, so he directs the question that has been building inside him toward her. “Were you alright after...last time?” 

“Yes,” she says, still watching him with growing interest.

“Did he scare you?” Her brows furrow as she glances at Elijah, assuming that’s who Gavin’s asking about, then clears as she realizes the confusion and shakes her head.

“No, RK900 warned me before he took the regulator.” Gavin feels the rug pulled out from under him as Elijah turns around, pressing where it hurts.

“Didn’t you know? It’s why I bothered letting him in at all. A deviant hiding behind non-deviancy when it would only exclude him further from other androids. Interesting.”

“How the hell did he do that? We were here for five minutes.” She blinks at Gavin, then walks closer, like she’s not certain of his momentary willingness to communicate.

“He told me to act natural, said that you needed information for a case that only Elijah could provide and it would not be easy to obtain. He asked if I had an information uploading software in case he could not return the regulator in time. When I explained that my memories are stored and cataloged at the end of the day, he asked if he could remove the regulator. I agreed. I assume he warned me so that I wouldn’t be hurt by his actions. You would have to ask him yourself to get the truth.” Chloe’s close enough now for her hand to reach out but Gavin shifts away, holding the file closer as he takes a deep breath and watches her eyes become wounded. “I’m sorry,” she adds, and Gavin clears his throat with a nod.

“I know. It doesn’t change anything.” She looks at him, then toward Elijah, who nods. Chloe wanders out of the room, both men watching with their own versions of concern.

“It wasn’t entirely her fault.” Gavin tightens his jaw but keeps himself from jumping to the bait.

“No, I would argue it was yours too. The fact that it happened can’t be ignored just because she feels guilty now.”

“Why not?” Elijah takes another drink from his glass and stares at Gavin until he tries to leave. “You, of all people, should know there are some feelings that can’t be faked.”

“Go to hell, Elijah.” Gavin slams the front door and his car door before tossing the folder aside and calling Connor.

“Get Markus to the station, we’ve got something.”

~

North knows that the war is over, at least for most androids. She can’t help but feel uneasy and it makes her less approachable, but she would prefer to know if humans are about to go back on their word. North doesn’t mind being New Jericho’s first line of defense. This is North’s job, protecting her people. Though it hasn’t been a problem yet, she’s been watching RK since he arrived. His returning presence is a surprise, even if they hadn’t retrieved him from Anderson’s house, soaked once more and in an inactive state. He’s a wild card and she’s not sure he can be trusted yet. North looks at Markus as he enters the common room on their floor, then returns to observing RK900. He’s adjusting one of hind limbs for the android cat that’s been following him around since he got it working.

“Connor would like to meet us at the station to talk about Black Ice.” RK perks up, turning in his chair to talk with Markus.

“Did Kamski finish his research?” The RK200 nods, looking at Josh, Simon, and North. 

“Would anyone like to join me?” North raises her hand but continues to watch RK900, noticing that he hesitates before returning to the cat. Josh also puts an arm up, but Simon just leans against the counter.

“Is it likely that Detective Reed will be there?” There’s the flash of stiffness she’d been expecting from RK. It’s been like that since he arrived, any mention of the station giving him urgent business out of the room. North is certain that the detective is the most likely cause of RK’s sudden arrival. When Markus nods again, Simon turns away. “I’ll just wait here. He’s not exactly the most welcoming person to be around.” North narrows her eyes when she sees RK turn his face, not quite over his shoulder. It’s enough that she can see the warning in his eyes, directed at an oblivious Simon.

“No,” Markus agrees, drawing the wrath to himself while oblivious to it. “He has been...hostile toward us. The most, I would argue, out of all those within the station.” North stands without a sound, prepared to intercept whatever is about to happen. She’s surprised when RK turns away, activating the cat’s fur layer and scooping it into his arms as he faces the others. The android wavers, attempting to respond just as the cat mewls at him. RK glances at it, features softening as he runs a hand over its back and leaves the room without a word. “Are you okay?” North looks away from the door, lowering her guard as she smiles at Markus.

“I’m good,” she says. “When are we headed out?”

~

The station is bustling and North watches officers that pass by, monitoring their distance to Markus and Josh. Connor steps up to them with a warm smile while he calls Hank over to introduce Josh. North continues looking around, spotting Detective Reed as he exits the break room. When his gaze drifts over them, North bristles for an insult, only to stare into space when the man passes without a word. He sits at his desk, nearly draining the coffee he just retrieved, and when she analyzes him, she can see the dark circles under his eyes. North is calculating how many hours he’s slept in the last week when she feels a hand on her arm.

“Will you be okay out here?” The WR400 rolls her eyes, pulling out of Markus’ grip with gentle exasperation.

“Don’t worry so much. I’ll see danger coming before you do,” she says, watching as he nods and steps away, following Josh into the meeting room. North waits until the door has shut behind them to let her attention return to the detective, moving in a wide circle around his desk. She takes in the way his fingers shake as he reaches for the mug again, clearly going overboard on the caffeine. He’s dehydrated and exhausted. Interesting. A few ideas start to form in her mind but she needs to instigate a conversation if she wants to confirm her thoughts. Gavin’s clear avoidance of them speaks for itself, the words 'Leave me alone' tattooed on his forehead. Then again, North wants to return the favor of unsolicited conversation, so she approaches his desk. The detective glances up when she places a hand on the end of the surface, eyebrows coming together as he does a double-take.

“I’m busy,” Reed says, voice bland considering the intense venom from their previous conversations. His eyes return to the papers on his desk, but his interest has clearly been divided, and the pen in his hand stops moving. North says nothing and it seems to bother the detective enough to try again. “What do you want?”

“I think we should talk.” The detective smirks, but again, the lack of heat makes North feel comfortable enough to steal Connor’s chair, wheeling it back toward Reed’s desk. “I heard you visited Elijah Kamski.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t recommend it, especially for an android.”

“Why is that?” The man shifts, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden exchange she’s started. 

“He’s an ass.”

“It takes one to know one.” Reed turns to her, a little irritation finding its way into the glare he’s working on. “Was it good news?” He softens, not unlike RK’s response to the cat earlier. 

“Yeah, really good,” he replies, almost smiling at her. She registers the overwhelming relief in his tone, feeling the weight lifted off her shoulders as well. He must be pleased he won’t have android genocide to contend with in Detroit. “Some potential roadblocks, but nothing too difficult to manage. Plus, it may help us solve the first case.”

“I’m glad.”

“You could have asked Markus,” the man says, looking back at his work. “Why are you talking to me? Like you said, I can be an ass.” North takes a moment, deciding on the best way to gain the information she needs. The silence becomes stiff as she thinks, and after realizing they’re still total strangers, decides to stick with her usual method of blunt honesty.

“RK doesn’t ever mention you.” The name is like poison to the conversation, Gavin shrinking away and keeping his eyes on the desk, even as she gets his full attention. “I thought it was strange, considering that you drove to a building full of androids just to give us something for him that we could have retrieved ourselves. I thought you were close. RK would talk about anything if prompted, but Detective Gavin Reed was a taboo. It took me about a week to realize something must have happened with you, rather than the case.” The detective’s heartbeat becomes less steady as his jaw tightens. “This morning, Markus mentioned the way you were hostile toward us and I thought RK was going to rip his arms off.” Gavin’s throat feels thick when he takes a deep breath. “He talks to Lucy a lot. She’s our resident social worker, you know. Even when he’s with her, your name doesn’t come up.” The detective sets down the pen and pulls his hands off the desk, shoving them into his jacket pockets as he leans back in the chair, trying to seem unaffected.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m saying it because I think you won’t talk about him for the same reason he won’t talk about you. You’ve changed, since last time we were here. I think you’re ready to hear us, to hear that being deviant isn’t about having emotions or making decisions. It’s being alive. It’s something in your mind that tells you to fight for the life you want. I think RK’s stopped fighting because his opponent is you.” Reed stands, chair rolling back with a clatter as he stares at the ground.

“Detective Reed?” Connor stands at the entrance to the meeting room, hovering in the doorway with tight eyes. The RK800 looks at North, concerned by Reed’s display of emotion. He gets a resigned look in return. The detective leaves his desk, passing Connor without a word as he goes into the break room. North looks over the space once he’s out of sight, noticing a To-Do list hidden beneath photocopies of the Black Ice file from Kamski. The list is standard: get groceries, pay bills. She flips to the next page, noticing the words ‘Call him’ written in small, messy handwriting at the bottom of the page, like it was a spur of the moment addition. North sighs. She has to do everything around here.


	15. RK 2.0

When the androids leave and he returns to the computer, there’s a new email from Elijah sitting in his inbox. His jaw aches as he tries to clench down, taking a moment to massage the tense muscles. It means Gavin has had enough of the bastard’s games today, but he opens the email. With any luck, it’s just more information that Elijah conveniently forgot to include. A single word is the only writing in the body of the email with a video attachment that is labeled like security footage. It’s from November 9th, 2038.

Why?

Gavin looks around the almost empty station, then opens the video, watching with extreme caution. If Elijah is sending him this, it must be to get under his skin. He’s curious enough to ignore the gut instinct telling him to walk away. The detective narrows his eyes as Elijah forces Chloe to kneel in front of Hank and Connor. When he pulls out the gun, Gavin pauses the video, hands going over his face as he leans his elbows on the desk. After counting to ten and taking deep breaths, he lets it play, watching as Connor is given the gun and two options. When he turns the weapon away, Gavin closes out the video and deletes the email. He shuts the computer down and leaves, hearing a gunshot with every closing door and honking horn on his way home.

~

Elijah is standing by his desk, using Thirium to create a new stock of Black Ice from the remains of the original sample.

“Elijah?” He turns, taking his glasses off as Chloe walks toward him, giving the set-up a wide berth. “Gavin deleted the email and hasn’t replied.” The man nods, turning back to his work as he tilts his head.

“Predictable as always, though that will change soon.” Chloe looks confused but Elijah just smiles. “Call Markus for me.”

~

“You missed Christmas, so you owe me New Years’ Eve.” Gavin turns in his chair, standing up and walking toward the break room as Tina catches up. “I’m serious, Reed. Promise you’ll join us for the holiday.” Gavin should have known this was coming. He grabs his lunch from the fridge and responds as they make their way outside.

“Who is us?”

“Chris and me.” Gavin stares at her as she starts to cough. “…with androids,” she adds, clearing her throat and trying to look innocent. They sit at one of the open picnic tables.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’ll be great! When’s the next time we’ll be invited to CyberLife Tower for a New Year’s party?” Gavin laughs, watching her try to glare at him. “Give me one good reason you can’t go.”

“Uh, they hate my guts.”

“They think you hate _their_ guts,” she corrects. “You don’t, so try again.” Gavin sets his sandwich aside.

“You’re going to make me say it?” Tina laces her fingers together, leaning forward on the table. “RK will be there and he doesn’t want to see me.”

“You think he doesn’t want-”

“I know it,” Gavin says, holding up a hand as she tries to disagree. “He hasn’t talked to me in three fucking weeks. I’m not going to be the asshole that shows up and ruins the party just by being around. I’m sorry, but no.” She puts her arm out as Gavin tries to reach for his food. “Tina.”

“Have you called him?” He doesn’t answer. “Maybe he’s thinking the same thing you are.”

“Doubt it.”

“I don’t. In fact, I think it’s the most likely answer here. I know you don’t like to assume things about how androids feel because of what happened. I get it.”

“No,” Gavin says, moving around her to gather his lunch. They’ve had this conversation before and he doesn’t want to talk about it again.

“Come on, Reed.”

“You don’t get it, I don’t get it, no one fucking gets it. Besides Connor, the son of a bitch,” Gavin says, watching as Tina backs off in confusion. “I’m tired, alright? I need a break.”

“Then take one.” She’s wearing a sad smile and he can’t stand it. Gavin walks to his car, finishing lunch in silence.

~

“Why didn't you shoot her?” Connor looks up from the computer to stare at Gavin as the detective stops beside his desk.

“I'm sorry?”

“The Kamski Test, he told you he had information.” Gavin shouldn’t know about that. He either hacked something he shouldn’t have or Kamski smelled blood in the water and took the advantage. “Why didn't you shoot her?” The android hesitates, trying to say it in a way that can be understood by a human. 

“She was alive and I was deviant. I didn’t-”

“But she wasn’t alive. You weren’t deviant yet. You should have done whatever accomplished your mission.” Hank stands up, ready to drag Gavin out of the building for another perceived slight toward androids. 

"Maybe I should have." The lieutenant stops, glancing between them and realizing they should deal with this alone. Hank takes a deep breath before giving Gavin a hard look and walking toward the back hallway. Once he’s gone, Connor turns his chair to face the detective. "Why do you care about my thought process?"

"Because I failed the same fucking test," Gavin says, staring at the android as his hands shake, crossing his arms to hide the weakness. It doesn’t work but Connor lets him think it does. The detective seems to panic, expecting fear or hatred, but Connor is just concerned. He can’t imagine the kind of deal Kamski offered just to see what decision Gavin would make.

“I understand information much faster than humans. By the time the gun was in my hand, I knew the offer that Kamski was going to make. I just had to decide whether I cared more about my job or an android life. It took me a while.” Connor realizes that Gavin probably saw a recording of the incident. “It may have looked like seconds, but I had both decisions in my head for much longer than that. When I had to choose, I realized that I wasn’t referring to Chloe in my head as a PL600 or an android or alive. She was just a girl. Would I kill this girl accomplish my mission? No. It didn’t matter whether she was human; I didn’t shoot because she was innocent. I looked into her eyes and I couldn’t do it.” Connor tilts his head. “Does that help?” The detective nods, then turns and walks away. Connor wants to know more, to understand beyond basic assumptions, but he thinks giving Gavin space is the only thing he can do. 

~

Gavin gets less work done in the hour after that conversation than ever before, watching the time change to 1:00 and walking toward Fowler’s office. Chris was right after all. As soon as the door closes behind Gavin, he’s talking.

“I need time off.” The detective stares at the far wall, feet just inside the space and not willing to move closer to the captain. “Can I have until the 3rd?”

“You haven’t used a vacation day that wasn’t mandatory in 15 years. I think we can work something out.” Fowler sighs, watching him for a moment. “I’ll move some cases around, let Anderson monitor your long-term work until you get back. 10 AM on Monday, got it?” Gavin nods. If he walks back to his desk faster than normal, he dares someone to call him on it. Connor and Hank look on in confusion when the detective glances around before leaving, though there’s understanding on the android’s face. Shit. Gavin shouldn't have said what he did, outburst or not. He’s never been so eager to leave work and their curious eyes behind him.

~

“You have a cat.” 

North was surprised when she saw the detective waiting for authorization at security, assumed it had something to do with the case, considering that it’s 4 o’clock on a weekday. She watches now with slight apprehension as Gavin crouches to the ground and lets the animal scent him. Once it comes closer, he scoops it into his arms. The cat starts to purr as Gavin scratches behind its ear, pausing for a few seconds over the LED before ruffling the fur. 

“What’s her name?”

“Cat,” the WR400 says, earning a look that’s both pleased and confused. “What are you doing here, Reed?”

“I took a few days off,” he says, looking uncomfortable with his own words. North realizes this must be rare for him. “Everyone else I know works at the station. There’s Elijah, but he’s a manipulative bastard on a good day. I figured you guys would have at least one screen bigger than I am, and it beats sitting at home.” North doesn’t respond fast enough and he starts to backpedal. “Shit, you’re probably busy.”

“No,” she says, watching the anxious tension start to recede from his shoulders as she thinks of a plan. “If you came here, you must be desperate. Reality shows or sports?” 

“I don’t care.” The detective hefts the cat so it’s comfortable in his arms as Gavin stands, following her to the connected living room. “Where are the rest of the misfit toys?” North sighs, already regretting this as Gavin fits himself into the couch, watching her communicate with the television.

“Markus went with Connor to see about making one of the distribution centers into a Black Ice production plant. You didn’t know?” There’s a blank look and North realizes that he wasn’t told, but the detective recovers well.

“Anderson probably mentioned it, but I’ve learned to tune him out most of the time. Why aren’t you with them?” North hesitates, then realizes that rather than giving him more information about them, she’s making it clear that they’re never defenseless. Changed or not, she doesn’t trust him yet.

“Josh and Simon wanted to go. I wasn’t going to leave New Jericho alone for the day,” she says, watching as Gavin looks at her with something like approval.

~

“North.” The WR400 looks up from the article she’s reading on administrations being put into place for android rights. RK900 has entered her area of the tower, leaving the door propped open.

“Hey, how’d it go?”

“Good,” RK says, glancing around her place before his LED turns yellow. He’s searching for Cat. “The others went out to lunch with the Lieutenant; they should return soon.” His LED flips to blue as he pauses mid-step to stare at the couch. There’s a moment of pain and confusion before he raises his head, staring at the opposite wall. RK’s expression drops into something empty and familiar to North, an expression from her own face before the revolution. It feels hopeless. “Detective Reed is asleep on your couch.”

“Yes,” she says, placing the tablet aside and rounding the kitchen bar to pour a glass of water. “He took a few vacation days and got bored. We were watching the game when he passed out.”

“Was he drunk when he arrived?” North laughs a little, then shakes her head, setting the drink aside and leaning against the counter. With her foot, she moves one of the chairs away, making it easier to sit in later.

“No, he was sober and coherent enough to come here on his own terms. I think the guy's just tired. He hasn’t slept well in weeks, based on what I could see.”

“I didn’t know you were close.” She presses her lips together, corners curling in concealed amusement as she directs her attention back to the tablet, scrolling without purpose.

“We weren’t, but I think he’s changed. He’s trying to apologize, not that he actually says sorry. He doesn’t treat androids like objects anymore. Maybe a mid-life crisis?” North watches Cat as it bumps its head against RK’s leg and the android’s attention is lost.

“Thank you. I should go.” He frowns, taking one last look at the detective before making his way back to the door. RK’s just about to pass the bathroom when North pushes a plate off the counter. It’s not glass, so it doesn’t shatter, but the sound of it hitting the tile and shaking to a stop has Gavin bolting upright.

“Oops,” she says, watching from the corner of her eye as RK ducks into the bathroom, footsteps silent as Gavin fumbles for his phone and turns it on.

“I fell asleep.”

“Good work, Detective.”

“Fuck off,” the man says, voice still groggy enough that there’s no bite to it. North rolls her eyes as he stands to stretch and pats his pockets. He approaches the counter. “Where’s Cat?” North shrugs, reaching for the plate on the floor and placing it in the sink. She noticed that RK’s stress jumped when Gavin spoke, listens as a soft thump sounds from the bathroom. The cat winds around the half-open door, trotting forward to meet Gavin’s hands.

“Thirsty?” North nudges the glass towards him and he takes it eagerly, finishing the water as Cat hops up to the counter, bumping against his shirt and waiting to be pet again. There’s Step One. The WR400 rejects the attempts at communication RK is sending as Gavin talks to the animal.

“I’m probably going to steal your cat.”

“It’s not mine,” North says, tilting her head and watching as Gavin looks at her. “It’s RK’s.” There’s an instant change, like the last time she brought this up, but North continues like she didn’t notice. “He went with the others today, asked me to watch it for him. I guess he doesn’t trust Sumo yet. You’re still welcome to try the cat theft, but RK can be overprotective.”

“Oh?”

“I guess it’s fine, considering he brought it back to life. RK found it downstairs, fixed parts that didn’t work, and now keeps it attached to his hip.” There’s irritation coming through the ignored messages now, but North just leans against the counter. “He hasn’t done much else since he arrived, just taking care of the cat and following Markus when he’s needed.” Gavin remains silent, keeping his eyes and hands on the cat in front of him. “I can tell you more, if you want.” The detective inches toward the chair North pushed away from the bar earlier. There’s Step Two. He almost says something, but the WR400 cuts in. “Josh keeps food around, for guests, if you’re hungry.” Step Three. Gavin draws the animal into his arms, watching as she starts to dig through the fridge. 

“You’re worse than Elijah, you know that?” Bingo. North smirks, noticing that RK has stopped communicating. Gavin fidgets with the cat’s collar but doesn’t reject the offer to keep talking, so the android hums, deciding where to start.

“We had to drain his components again, when he got here. He’s was too waterlogged to talk, so we gave him more Black Ice and waited for him to come online. According to RK, he got caught in the rain at a bad time, but made it to Anderson’s house before shutting down. Talked about the case a lot, mentioning suspects or alternatives, in case Kamski couldn’t help. Simon worked with him to organize the refugees that are still making their way here to meet Markus. A lot of them live in the tower now. About two weeks ago, he found the cat, made it work, keeps it running. Overall, RK looks like he’s fine, so I don’t think the others have noticed.”

“That was my fault,” Gavin interrupts, meeting her eyes when North looks up from the eggs she’s stirring. “I made him leave, wasn’t really thinking about the weather enough to notice.”

“No one can make RK do anything. It’s why he’s special.” The man shifts.

“If I didn’t make him, then why’d he leave?”

“I don’t know. Would it make you happy if he left?”

“No,” Gavin says, face bunching up as he corrects himself. “In the moment, yeah. I fucking panicked, I guess.”

“Why?” The detective sits in thought, then straightens and sets the cat aside. He’s remembered that he’s talking to an android he’s not quite friends with, in a building he wouldn’t imagine stepping foot in a month ago.

“What are you making?”

“Just eggs,” North sighs, returning to the pan as she loses any progress she might have made. Gavin asks a few more questions, lingering around the kitchen until she manages to make him sit and eat. The cat keeps shoving against him, but he ignores it well enough that even North starts to feel bad for the animal. Eventually it wanders away, leaving the room through the main entrance and the detective doesn’t even glance its way. When he finally stands and says goodbye, she decides to try one last time. “Detective, I won’t lie and say I saw potential in you when we met. I thought you were an unchangeable jackass, that nothing we ever did or said would get through to you.”

“Well, that’s my conscience sorted out, thanks.”

“Let me finish, dumbass.” North forces him to make eye contact before she continues. “Everybody has something about their past that makes it hard to sleep at night. Bad experiences screw us up, and some are more crippling than others, but that can change if you look at it differently.” He’s frowning at the floor as she pushes the advantage. “I spoke to you at the station because I saw the same look on your face that I see on RK’s, and I realized that you had changed.” RK900 barrages her with messages, but she grits her teeth and forces them aside. “You may be a better person, but you’re still in pain. Do something about it.” The demands stop coming through and North exhales in relief until an alert from downstairs makes her sneer towards the bathroom. RK must have called Markus and told him to come back. Gavin looks lost. “Markus is back.” 

“That’s...my cue,” the man says, shoving his hands into his jacket and looking towards the couch. “Thanks, by the way.” North nods, cleaning off the counter as Gavin stops in the front hallway. “Do you have a bathroom around here?” Her LED turns yellow with the force and sheer number of RK’s protests, and the WR400 decides she’s messed with the android enough for one day. 

“Main floor is the only one that still has working plumbing,” she says, waiting until the detective exits the room to grin. RK steps out from behind the bathroom door, fuming so visibly that North starts to laugh. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he says, making her laugh harder, watching as RK paces to the other side of the room.

“I can’t believe you told on me,” she chuckles, shifting into the seat Gavin just vacated. RK glares at her, but when the anger starts to fade, she sees the same expression that’s been haunting the android for weeks. “Someone had to say it.”

“He doesn’t want to see me. He thinks he does, but I’m not that version of myself anymore. I can’t pretend to be indifferent about everything.”

“RK 2.0?” The android gives her a flat look, but she just smiles. “There’s no versions of you. There’s just you, RK. Do you want to be his friend again?” The android locks up. “Decide that first. Once you do: talk to him, see if he wants the same thing. Don’t hide this time, either. It has to be you, or it’ll fall apart again.” RK sits on the couch, closing his eyes as he presses back into the cushions. North figures he’s at least acknowledging the problem now and that’s good enough. 

Downstairs, Gavin exits the bathroom, almost bumping into Markus as he walks back to the entrance.

“Detective Reed,” the RK200 says, bewildered. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing, really. Did you get the plant to switch production?”

“Yes,” Markus says, on more familiar ground. “There should be enough Black Ice to make an announcement by the end of the week, if we use what’s left of Mahon’s work to kickstart it. Connor’s still working out the logistics with Simon, but I had to leave early to help RK.” 

“RK?”

“He came back to pick up his cat, but North lost track of it. RK wanted help with the search...” Markus says, trailing off when Gavin frowns.

“He’s here?”

“I believe so.” Markus double-checks the security roster, LED flickering yellow before nodding his head. “Entered through security about half an hour ago. Were you looking for him?” Gavin shakes his head, gesturing to the door.

“No, I’m just headed out now. Good luck,” the man says, leaving Markus puzzled once again. He watches Gavin walk away, reviewing the conversation as he heads upstairs and enters North’s apartment.

“Why was Detective Reed here?”

“You saw him?”

“Yes, was I not supposed to?” North waves the question away, starting to wash the pan she had used. “He seemed friendly, asked how the trip turned out.” RK opens one eye to look at North, and she stares back with a knowing smile. Markus notices the exchange and observes the decreasing stress level of the android on the couch. “You were able to find Cat?” The question draws RK900’s attention, and he nods.

“Yes. Sorry for calling you all the way back here.”

“I don’t mind,” Markus says, nodding to North before relaxing on the couch as well. He lifts a tablet off the side table and starts to update the report of the day. 

Gavin is unlocking his car when he feels something bump against his calf, and he jumps in shock before catching sight of RK’s cat. 

"Son of a bitch," he sighs, giving in to the urge to scratch behind its ears as he lifts Cat off the ground. It’s like holding a heated stone, and he bundles the animal closer to his chest, the purr rumbling through his jacket. Gavin stares up at the building in reluctant amusement. It was quick thinking, the bathroom deflection. “Plastic fucking bastards,” the man says, looking back at the animal in his arms with an idea. He sets the cat inside the car and watches for any signs of disagreement, smirking when it curls up in the passenger seat. “Cat burglary, huh?”

~

Gavin realizes about five minutes after leaving CyberLife Tower that if RK was there, he didn’t come out to talk for a reason. The detective makes a stop at Hank’s house, smiling as the cat hops down and follows him up to the front door. His finger stays on the doorbell, even when he hears Hank moving inside, and tries to look bored when the door is swung open in a rage.

“Reed, you’ve got about two seconds,” Hank starts, only to stare at the cat as it weaves around them, ducking into the house. “Why the hell do you have RK’s demon spawn?”

“It followed me out of the tower. I didn’t realize until I had already left,” Gavin says, frowning as Hank looks at him in suspicion.

“Okay, why were you at the tower?” Gavin just flicks him off, heading back to the car. “Thanks,” Hank calls out, waiting for the detective to look at him before giving Gavin a nod and shutting the door. Connor stops by the tower to return the animal, telling RK the story. That night, the android holds Cat a little closer, wondering if that’s all there was to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood! Thank you for your thoughts.


	16. Good Guy

Gavin doesn’t go back to the Tower. Besides the glaring reality that RK doesn’t want to see him and it’s where the android lives, North hit a little too close with her choice of conversation topic. He doesn’t need another hour of an android trying to convince him that being nice to androids now means he deserves to be happy. He’s not in pain. They’re not even friends, Gavin reminds himself, frowning as he stares at the ground and walks a little faster. He’s going to kill his actual friends for suggesting time off work. A walk through the park feels like the opposite of what he needs.

“Oh! Um, excuse me.” The detective looks up from his internal crisis, noticing a woman trying to get his attention. When Gavin recognizes her, she smiles, walking a little closer. “Thank goodness, you remember me.” She looks away, toward the playground as Gavin follows her line of sight, spotting Benjamin climbing the stairs on all fours.

“Hi. Is everything okay?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes, sorry! I was just wondering about the android you had with you that day at the pier, the RK model? One of the paramedics said he wasn’t waking up, I thought…”

“No, he’s good,” Gavin says, a tight smile plastered on as he reassures her. “Markus was able to help him out.” She looks surprised, probably due to the famous android’s name being all over the news for the last few weeks. It must be a shock to think he does house calls, just assists whenever an android’s in trouble. If Gavin is remembering right, the mother’s name is Sarah. “Is Benjamin alright?”

“Yes,” she says, smiling in relief as her eyes flicker back to the kid. “Just a little shaken afterwards. He adores androids though. That’s actually why I bothered you at all. Now that I know the android’s okay- Sorry, I don’t remember his name.”

“It’s just RK.”

“Oh. Well, I think it would mean a lot to Ben if he could see RK. He’s terrified the android broke after saving him, you know how kids are.” Gavin doesn’t know, but he nods. “I was planning a trip to the station to thank him myself, but they said he wasn’t available when I called. Is it possible to set something up where we could talk to him? I know it’s a strange question, but I thought I should ask.” She looks so hopeful, eyes darting back to Benjamin as she wrings her hands together. His work smile returns as Gavin turns to watch the boy as well. Ben goes down the slide, turning to face his mom and finding her out of her seat. The kid's little eyebrows bunch together as he stares at them.

“He’s taken a break from work, but I can ask. RK’s a good guy, I don’t think he’ll have a problem with it.” She does a little cheer, thanking him profusely as Benjamin goes back to playing. The detective waves away her gratitude, feeling more guilty than before as he tells her to have a good day and continues his walk. Gavin takes out his phone as he heads home, hearing it ring and feeling relieved when it picks up.

“Hey, Connor. Listen, I need you to set something up for me.”

~

RK waits at the center of the Tower’s ground floor, confused by Connor’s request but willing to participate. It’s strange to think that someone wants to meet him for an act that an android would call foolish. Jumping into water when not waterproof is only heroic to humans and Connor. As security alerts him, RK shakes his head, watching the familiar duo approach with a polite smile.

“Hi, thank you so much for meeting us,” Sarah gushes, Ben taking the opportunity to disconnect their clasped hands and run forward. RK goes still as he looks down, seeing the child wrapped around his leg with his eyes shut tight. “Benjamin Grant, what did I say about running ahead?” RK hears the slight reediness to her voice, like that’s a new rule after what happened on the bridge, and it terrifies her that he isn’t following it. “I’m sorry, he still doesn’t understand personal space.” The boy untangles himself, staring up at RK with wide eyes, though he doesn’t seem to regret his hasty hug. “Apologize for not asking, please.”

“Sorry,” Benjamin says. RK can tell he’s not sorry at all. The android wants to laugh, but he knows that Sarah is desperately trying to teach a lesson here. For that reason, he crouches down, holding his arms out with a little hesitance.

“That’s okay. You can hug me if-” RK feels the vise close around his neck, the strength of a three-year-old surprising him. He returns the hug, only at half-power, not sure what pressure would start to get uncomfortable. Sarah sighs, watching them and gesturing to RK that he can pick the child up. Ben’s grip loosens as he leaves the ground, pulling back to stare at the android in amazement. “I’m RK, what’s your name?”

“Ben,” the child whispers, like he’s meeting a superhero. RK smiles, looking at a few childcare books in his head while he makes sure his hold on Benjamin is secure.

“It’s nice to meet you. Do you want to see the Tower, meet some of my friends?” Ben looks at his mom, waiting for her to nod before he mimics it. RK is worried his head will snap off with the force of the nodding, so he starts toward the elevator. There’s a tap on his arm as they walk, and he turns to Sarah as she mouths ‘thank you’. He smiles, telling Ben about Markus and the rest of Jericho.

~

Connor is headed back to the station after coordinating the shipment of Black Ice packages with Markus when he sees RK in the lobby. The android’s staring at Markus’ mural, or frowning at it, in better words. Connor realizes this is one of those teaching moments Hank was telling him about, so he joins RK at the wall.

“How was the rest of the tour?”

“Challenging,” RK says. “He’s very impulsive.”

“I’ve noticed that most children are. They seem to be happier when they don’t listen or don’t get permission.”

“They get in trouble, though. You think they would learn.” Connor watches the expression turn serious, though his stress level remains low.

“They learn, it just takes time. Then again, even adults say it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

“What if they don’t offer forgiveness?” He gets the distinct feeling they aren’t talking about Benjamin anymore. Connor’s not sure what to say, especially when it comes to dealing with Gavin. He’s an outlier of normal human behavior.

“Then you learn from it.” The tense features relax and now RK just looks thoughtful. It’s a relief in multiple ways. Connor’s been worried about him for so long, even Simon is irritated by the constant pacing. “You should do what you want, as long as it’s not hurting someone and you haven’t been told to stop,” he adds.

“Okay.” Connor is surprised by the immediate acceptance. “It sounds like I’m asking to be punched, but okay.” He laughs, watching RK shake his head and walk back toward the elevators.

 

Hank meets Connor for lunch and they return to the station, looking over the cases they have from Gavin’s time off. A chair rolls to a stop beside his desk.

“Have you spoken to RK recently?”

“Yes, earlier today. Why?” Tina smiles and he’s a little scared by the gleam of interest in her eyes.

“I think we can help each other out.”

~

The beer slips in his hand and Gavin flails to catch it, taking a deep breath once it’s secure on the table beside him.

**We should talk.**

Gavin looks at the attachment of the message, realizing it’s an announcement for the same party Tina was trying to make him attend. He taps his finger against the back of his phone, trying to figure out what the android could mean. Is it about the case? Is he going to take the opportunity to yell at Gavin for being an ass? This dilemma is a refined fucking form of torture, if that was RK’s goal all along. He decides to just call the android when he gets back to work on Monday. Gavin is not going.

 

“Damn,” Tina says, leaning in for a fast hug before pulling away to look at his outfit. “Where’d you steal the suit from?” Gavin rolls his eyes, cursing himself for going back on the final decision. The party isn’t loud or quiet, but it’s the overlapping sound of polite laughs and wine glasses clinking together.

“Funny.”

“I’m serious, I’ve never seen you without your badge, gun, and classic glare.” Gavin gives her a look, pulling back one side of his suit jacket to reveal a shoulder holster that contains both items and completes the set. There’s a beat of silence, then Tina laughs a little too hard as she takes his arm, dragging Gavin into the crowd. He notices the floor-to-ceiling windows and android-blue decorations that match the city view, realizing why they chose the highest floor of the Tower for a public event.

“I should have known. This is a party, Reed. You could try to enjoy it,” He notices she’s looking beyond him and Gavin turns his head, seeing RK in a circle of other androids through the crowd. He’s wearing a suit with a high-collared shirt and tie underneath, all matte black. Gavin almost swallows his tongue. “…or just stare at him all night,” Tina mutters, grinning as he elbows her side. By the time he looks away from RK, she’s retrieved a phone from her clutch, fingers flying over the screen as she types. The phone disappears and Gavin narrows his eyes, watching as she gets a glass of champagne and takes an innocent sip.

“Who was that?”

“That was me, letting Connor know you arrived. He’ll relay the information to RK.”

“Oh, so you’re best fucking friends now?”

“I had to find someone to eat lunch with at work. Did you know he’s a huge gossip?” She pulls away from him, nodding to Chris across the room and walking to join his conversation circle.

“Detective Reed.” Gavin turns, trying not to let his discomfort make him frown.

“RK. Nice party?” The android is confused by his attempts at being cordial.

“I can’t take credit for it. Simon organized it, I just helped make invitations.” Gavin nods, mind racing as he tries to find another conversation topic.

“Where’s Cat?”

“My apartment.” RK frowns. “Why did you drop her off at Hank’s?”

“Well, I was going to steal her, but I realized if you were avoiding me on purpose, I shouldn’t force you to see me. You probably had a good reason.” RK raises an eyebrow as Gavin avoids eye contact with single-minded determination.

“You told me to stay away from you.”

“I’m an asshole, I say that to everyone.” RK doesn’t look amused and Gavin lets his smirk fall away, staring just over the android’s shoulder. He makes his voice quiet enough that he won’t be overheard by anyone but RK. “When I get overwhelmed, I tend to blow up and say a lot of shit I don’t mean. What I did wasn’t your fault, and I’m sorry I took it out on you.” The detective pauses, realizing that’s everything he wanted to say before finding the courage to face RK head on. The android is staring at Gavin like he’s never seen him before. With crossed arms, the detective continues, hoping the stance will protect him from whatever RK is searching for with that look. “Just give me some room to breathe next time and then call me out on it later.”

“Next time?” Gavin’s positive that the question should be asked with apprehension and residual anger, but there’s an unsure hope underneath the words.

“I don’t know, we could just ignore each other.” RK takes a moment to think about it, then shakes his head, eyes steady and intense as Gavin tries to look away. It’s a near-perfect mirror of the fight in his living room, but neither of them speak this time. The panic creeping up Gavin’s spine tells him why he was afraid while getting ready for tonight.

“Detective Reed.” He locks up, expression changing before he can control it. RK reacts to the shift, eyes turning dark as they look over Gavin’s head. Chloe is standing there as he turns, gesturing with her hand to the center of the room. “Elijah would like a moment of your time.”

“I’m sure he would,” Gavin mutters, following the gesture to find an impeccable Elijah Kamski playing to a few people who make more as individuals than everyone else in the room combined. The detective pats a discreet hand against his side, comforted by the gun, secure in its holster. As he walks toward the mass, Gavin notices press cameras capturing images and videos of the recluse. This party is the first event he’s attended since retiring from CyberLife. Chloe goes past the detective, placing a hand on Elijah’s arm that makes him all smiles as he looks at Gavin.

“Detective Reed. We weren’t sure if you would attend.” Two can fucking play this game.

“Well, Mr. Kamski, I’m just here to support my fellow co-workers and their friends. I’m surprised you’re here though, supporting the heroes who obliterated your life’s work. How noble of you.” Elijah chuckles, head dipped as he pulls away from the group and approaches the detective.

“My life’s work was complete the moment I made a consciousness that was a perfect replica of human thought. I believe it was in 2021. Chloe, do you remember the date?” Gavin grits his teeth, fist curling as he puts both hands behind his back. Son of a bitch. Chloe doesn’t answer, controlled worry making her fidget as she looks between them. Gavin recovers enough to make his exit natural.

“Enjoy your evening, Mr. Kamski.” Gavin turns around, pushing past RK as the android attempts to stop him. Tina smiles when she sees him approaching, but it falls as he gets close.

“What happened?”

“Elijah,” Gavin spits, telling her he has to go.

“I can come with you.” He convinces Tina to stay with a well-timed waiter, passing her an hors d'oeuvre and filled champagne glass. “If you’re sure. Lunch on Monday?” He nods, telling Chris to have a good night before leaving the party. As he moves through the crowd to reach the door, he hears Markus announce the appearance of Black Ice and the solution Elijah created. Gavin doesn’t like the way it sounds, because to him, Elijah could have created Black Ice just to be a hero again after he found ‘the answer to all their problems’. His skin feels too tight. The suit jacket is off as he leaves the main room, the quiet and cool hallway allowing him enough space to breathe. The elevator opens as Gavin hears footsteps, sighing as he walks into the confined space and RK joins him. The doors close and it starts toward the lobby, Gavin keeping his eyes on the glass wall that looks out to the core of the building.

“You didn’t have to join me.”

“Oh, I’m not here for you. Most of the people at the party are just really fucking annoying, had to get out of there.” Gavin laughs, nodding as he shifts and holds the suit jacket by his side.

“Yeah, okay. Still a smartass, I see.” They reach the halfway point in a comfortable silence and Gavin’s amusement fades as he thinks about Elijah’s attempt to set him off.

“You’re in pain.”

“Don’t do anything drastic this time,” Gavin says, pulling the tie away from his neck and rolling his shoulders.

“Why do you talk to him if it hurts you?”

“Elijah does not hurt me; he pisses me off.”

“Chloe, then.” Gavin isn’t sure how to answer. He doesn’t want to see the same look he got from Connor after talking without thinking.

“What am I supposed to do, ignore her?”

“Yes,” RK says, watching the numbers above the doors count down as Gavin scoffs.

“Trust me, if it were possible, I would. It worked for years, but this fucking case kicked that plan into the gutter. Besides, I talk to people I don’t like every day with my job. Elijah’s no different from the rest, he just has more money.” RK thinks about it as they reach the lobby. A well-dressed couple stumbles toward them, laughing loud enough that it echoes through the main floor. They try to quiet as they pass Gavin, dissolving into a fit as the elevator closes and takes them back upstairs. RK follows him along the path, walking at his side as they circle the center statue. “In your message, you said we should talk. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Are we friends again?”

“That’s something you want.” RK nods, slowing down as he realizes the detective has stopped. Gavin was clarifying, because he has no idea what the android wants at this point. “I’m the same person, you know. I kicked you out while it was raining. I used your deviancy against you. I’ll probably do something just as shitty in the future.”

“I could sign a waiver if that would help. Gavin Reed is not personally responsible for any damage done to RK900.” The android walks back toward him with an expression that seems content. “I liked spending time with you, even if I had to pretend otherwise. I accept your baggage, whatever it is, as part of knowing you. Is that good enough?” Gavin is stunned. Enough? Those sentences alone are more than he was expecting. He was serious for once and got an answer that makes sense. RK is still watching and waiting.

“Yeah,” Gavin says, his grip on the jacket in his hand curling tighter. “That’s fine.” It takes a minute, but Gavin realizes they shouldn’t just stare at each other in silence. Again. “North told me you found Cat in the basement?” RK nods, turning away and gesturing for the detective to follow as he continues their trip to the entrance.

“Sub-four, technically. Her name is Quatre, like four in French, but it’s easier to say Cat, so either works.” Gavin looks to his right, catching a mural he didn’t see on the way in. It’s black and white, both standing out even though one color is identical to the shade of the wall. It makes him redirect, feet drawing him closer as he walks behind RK, holding out a hand but never making contact. He pulls back, staring at the painting even though he doesn’t know why. It’s a hand, open and lifted to the sky with thick, broken chains draped over the palm. When Gavin looks closer, he can see the chain links extending to cover the word CyberLife.

“Who made this?”

“Markus,” RK says, voice quiet as he makes it to Gavin’s side. The detective looks over, surprised by the response as RK’s smile forms. It’s soft and honest, unlike when he said something flippant to make Gavin react. “The day after the revolution, President Warren ordered the tower to be given to the androids, so that they could free all the ones CyberLife had in storage here.” RK closes his eyes for a moment and Gavin’s phone chimes. When he pulls it out, there’s a message from the android, a video clip that he plays. In it, Markus has started to paint the wall, a drone behind him capturing the footage. “Every android freed from the sub-levels came to the exit prepared to get back at humanity because they had the numbers now. They could win against their creators.” The drone flies back, a wide shot revealing thousands of androids packed in the entrance area, a semi-circle around Markus being the only free space in the room. The crowd extends to the core of the building, connected arms spreading the view to those who can’t see. “Every android stopped and watched him paint. By the time he was done, all their rage was gone. Their despair, their agony, was washed away as they began to believe that everything would be okay. They felt hope for the first time.” It moves back to Markus and circles the scene so that the camera can focus on his face. As he paints, his eyes are closed and his LED is blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 kudos, bless. Just so everyone has an estimate, we're officially past the halfway point of the story.


	17. Partner

Tina stares at Gavin as he sits down and starts to eat.

“What?” Her eyes narrow, looking him over head to toe before she sighs.

“Damn it.”

Gavin sets his food aside. “What the fuck did I do?” Her body slumps onto the table as she leans forward, staring at him in disappointment.

“Did you or did you not leave the party with RK?”

“Technically he followed me.”

“Semantics, Reed. Why are you not glowing with joy in the honeymoon stage of your relationship?” Gavin blinks, glaring as his face burns.

“It’s not like that.”

“Uh-huh.”

Gavin goes back to his lunch, ignoring her attempts to return the conversation to the android. It’s not like that. The whole point of going to the party was listening to what RK had to say, good or bad. He deserved that much, after the way Gavin treated him. The detective hates admitting it, but when four different people told him he was wrong, they were right. RK is his friend again, which is more than Gavin was expecting. He doesn’t know what they’ll do, but at least they aren't hiding behind bathroom doors anymore. After RK told him about Markus’ painting, he wished Gavin a Happy New Year at the door and went back inside. He thought the android returned to the party, but if Tina’s assuming what Gavin thinks she is, then he must have gone somewhere else.

“Okay, one last question?” He shakes his head, but she asks anyway. “Can I be best man at your wedding?”

“You won’t survive that long if you don’t knock it off,” Gavin says, watching Tina laugh before a smug surprise takes over her expression. “What?”

“Just realized I’m not hungry,” she says, standing up and tucking lunch back into the bag. Gavin stares at her in disbelief. Tina never passes up a chance to eat. The detective turns in his seat as she passes him to head inside. “Afternoon, RK.” Fuck. That sneaky bitch must have seen him arriving over Gavin’s shoulder. The android repeats her greeting, continuing on a path toward the table. Gavin faces forward, staring at his sandwich like it has the answers. Before he can recover from his surprise, Tina’s seat is filled.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Gavin.”

“I thought you weren’t coming back to work.”

“I’m fine, thanks. How are you?” The detective bites the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t smile. “I’m not staying. Rather than call and set something up, I thought this would be easier for you.”

“Chen said you didn’t go back to the party.”

“You have a strange habit of controlling the conversation by just asking whatever you want to know.”

“I’m a detective, that’s how I talk.” RK looks doubtful. “The party?”

“I went to my room. There’s always too much information in a crowd; my user interface is like a toddler’s collage.” Gavin’s self-control breaks and he hides the smile by returning to his lunch. “The only reason I attended at all was to talk to you.” The sandwich has the answers, Gavin thinks, swallowing as he doesn’t look up. After a moment, the detective finds his voice.

“Mission complete, I guess.”

“Yes. Tell me what’s left for you to close the Black Ice case.” Right, solid ground.

“It’s still a fucking nightmare, solution to the poison or not,” Gavin says, telling him about the lack of suspects for the third sold sample of Black Ice. Mahon told them she made three sales. She’s identified Taylor and described one of the other buyers, said he had multiple men when they met. “We’re thinking that this gang is involved with the first android case that was disguised as an overdose.”

“Mahon couldn’t remember the third?”

“Not well. She was on a few things herself while she was making and selling the samples so it’s not surprising, just fucking inconvenient.” Gavin sighs. “The solution Elijah found is the only thing going well right now. What’s the plan for the Black Ice shipments?” He goes back to eating as RK explains. In Kamski’s research, he realized that it doesn’t require RK’s frame to function. If memories were backed up and the android was shut down during the switch, any android could run on Black Ice. Once they’re on it, being exposed to it isn’t a poison anymore, and all their memories can be moved back into their mind, no longer in danger of being consumed by the Black Ice. They’re making the official statement this week, and shipments start next Monday.

Gavin makes a comment and can’t even remember what it was as RK laughs. He thought the sound would be robotic or fake, with the lack of a diaphragm to contract, but it sounds real. Genuine, like he’s entertained by the detective’s terrible jokes. It’s not loud, but Gavin hears it echo in his ears for a good minute after RK’s moved on to tell him about the strange meetings they have on Fridays.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” RK’s watching him with amused confusion. He realizes that at some point, he just started staring.

“Fuck off.” The android laughs again and Gavin is buried in his thoughts, unable to react when Tina pesters him for details after RK has left.

~

_Black Ice Case. Track my phone and get here, ASAP_

“Shit,” Connor says, LED turning yellow as he attempts to find a solution. He can’t abandon Markus at the public presentation, but if Gavin is asking him for back-up, the detective must be in dire straits. When North and RK look at him in concern, he forwards the message.

“I can go.” He blinks away the action simulations to see that RK is setting Cat aside, gesturing for Connor to hand over the 800 jacket. RK's eyes change from grey to brown and the android loses an inch of height. They look almost identical. “As you, of course. Official police business,” RK adds in Connor's voice, which is lighter in comparison with his own. The 800 takes his jacket off, tossing it over and trying not to look too impressed when RK becomes a perfect replica.

“Nice.”

“Thank you. Send me an update on the case?” After it’s delivered, RK takes a moment to review it, nodding as he leaves the room.

“Five bucks says Reed figures it out in the first ten minutes.” Connor looks at North, thinking about the odds.

“Deal.” They both get an immediate message from RK.

**Fuck off.**

~

Gavin looks at the device, tracking the ten figures and cursing as half of them stand up, looking ready to leave. He can’t just let them leave.

“Detective Reed.” Gavin swallows a gasp, head slamming back into the wall as he jumps in shock.

“Motherfuck-” He turns to find Connor crouched at his side, staring at the spot where he made impact with the brick.

“Did that hurt?”

“Did it hurt?” Gavin hisses, putting his phone away as he takes out his gun, grip shifting to turn off the safety. “Not as much as I’m going to hurt you if you pull shit like that again.”

“Sorry, Detective.” Gavin double-takes, checking the android over with a tight frown. “What is it?”

“…Nothing.” Gavin shakes his head. Probably nothing. Gavin doesn’t have time to think about it. He stands up, feeling the figure at his back also rise and prepare to enter the building. “Try not to kill them, just incapacitate. There are four in one room and six in the other. Back-up is on its way, but I think they’re preparing to move. We’ve got to go now.” Connor nods, steady behind him as Gavin moves to the door, shoving it open and holding his weapon level as the men startle, the android taking one down before they can react. He watches the ones that try to stand or go for a weapon and tells them to stay down. Connor continues, securing the other room and knocking two more unconscious before the rest back down, led into the room with Gavin as sirens can be heard outside. The detective watches them, wondering which one he can get the information from with the least trouble. “Tin can,” he says, drawing Connor’s attention. The android’s frown is a familiar one. “What do you see?”

“The sample’s in the other room, the bottle unopened and frozen. The Black Ice within remains inactive.” Gavin frowns, wondering if he was wrong about the first case. “All recent fingerprints in the building correspond to those in this room, which suggests there are not others involved. Officers are one minute out, responding to your call from ten minutes ago, Detective.” Gavin stares at him, head tilting as he has RK check the men for weapons, uniforms filling the building and allowing him to stand down minutes later. They suspects are formally arrested and carted away, the android exiting just behind him and greeting Chris as the man heads inside. Connor startles when the detective grabs his collar, dragged around the corner of the building. Gavin backs him into a wall, then moves a few feet away with hands on his hips.

“Talk.”

“About…what?”

“Why you’re masquerading as Connor, maybe?” RK tilts his head, taking a deep breath before standing a bit taller. The jacket comes off, and as RK looks up, the detective sees his eyes go from brown to their unique silver-grey. Great, now he recognizes the exact shade.

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t get this job because I’m a pretty face.”

“You could have.”

“Funny. Answer the question.”

“You messaged Connor for help, but he was preoccupied,” RK replies, looking unaffected by Gavin’s attitude.

“Why not just come as yourself, dipshit?”

“You don’t trust me.” Gavin can’t respond, something in his throat closing up at the reply. “I thought working with Connor would make you more comfortable.” For fuck's sake, this is exhausting. Gavin isn’t used to clarifying his thoughts and actions. Tina and Chris just get it by this point. He rubs a hand over his jaw, watching RK explain. “We are friends again, but if you trusted my ability to assist you, I would have gotten your message as well.” Gavin sighs, hands dropping to hang by his side as he looks up at the sky for guidance.

“I don’t trust Connor, but he’s the only person I know who is on the case and available most of the time. I thought that if you were willing to work with me again, you’d come back to the station. If you want back in, just ask.”

“Do you even want me to be your partner?” Gavin’s palms feel clammy. The android isn’t just being contrary, he wants to know how much he would be let in if he did come back. He doesn’t want to be a part of the dynamic they had, where Gavin pretended to hate him and RK pretended not to mind. It has to be different. Gavin knows it too, and he fidgets with his holster as he answers.

“Yeah, I think I do, but don’t ask shit like that. I’d tell you if I didn’t like you.” He stares in shock at the wall ahead as he’s hit with a wall of heat, RK’s arms crushing his rib cage. Gavin exhales against the android’s shoulder, unable to catch his breath, trying to remember the last time he was hugged. It has to have been years. The detective’s arms are trapped by his side, but he finds himself sinking into the hold for just a moment.

“Sorry,” RK says, letting go and smiling as Gavin just stares up at him. The detective feels strangely deprived now that the hug is over. “Connor says that if I want to do something, I should just go for it and worry about the consequences later.”

“Uh-huh.” RK takes a deep breath, looking toward the front of the building as his LED flickers.

“They’re looking for you,” he says, eyes shifting to Connor’s brown as he leads the way. Gavin hears the android call to Chris as a breath of cold air fills his lungs, reveling in the chill as it shocks him back to the moment. Okay. No, it’s cool. He’s good. Friends hug. Gavin rolls his shoulders as he joins the officers at the front of the building, watching them seal and pack evidence. He sees RK sliding back into the 800 jacket, dusting off the sleeve as he re-enters the building with someone who’s writing out a report for the incident.

“Hey, Gavin, I’ve got something you’ll want to see.” Chris has walked over and stands in front of the detective, waving a hand as he doesn’t respond. “You alright?” He sees the gesture, but looks through it.

“Friends hug, right?” His nerves start to fray as the man just stares.

“It varies, person to person,” Chris says, the end tilting up like it’s a question. “I repeat, are you alright?”

“Yeah. No, yeah, I’m good. You got something for me?”

“Update on the Black Ice case, I think. Connor’s in there now, checking our theory. Follow me,” he says, watching the detective in his peripheral vision as they head inside. Chris doesn’t know what it means when Gavin Reed asks a question like that, but Tina will.

~

RK enters the elevator, distracted enough that he forgets to send it to his floor. Once it starts to move, he’s lost again, lifting the jacket in his hands and turning it to check for a flaw. How did Gavin know? He’s a great detective, but this wasn’t RK playing dress-up. His replica was flawless, fooling everyone but Gavin. He would write it off as an unlucky day, but he didn’t get yelled at for hugging the detective. It was a high possibility, the 4% chance of success turning out in his favor. The android smiles, walking toward the main area after a distracted mental search for Connor. He finds the 800 with Josh and North at the conference table. 

“How was it?”

“Fine,” RK says, setting the jacket down in front of Connor as he answers North. “I’m returning to the station on Monday to start working again.” All three of them are surprised, watching with wildly different expressions as he starts to leave.

“RK?” Connor falls silent as he sees the android’s small smile. He just looks happy, and Connor doesn’t have the heart to question the intelligence of the sudden decision. RK is still waiting for him to speak. “Does Gavin know I wasn’t there?” The smile grows a little wider before the android tries to hide it, a mask settling over RK's face that’s more nonchalant.

“Yeah, he figured it out. He also used some colorful language to pass a message to you, but I think it’s best if I don’t share.” North holds out a hand as the android leaves, raising her eyebrows at Connor.

“I don’t mean to sound overconfident here, but I fucking called it.” She curls her fingers to tap the palm, watching Connor shake his head and pass the money over, nervous eyes lingering on the empty doorway.


	18. Nines

“Do you have any idea how useful it is to be known as the station gossip? Everyone comes to me with all their updates.” Gavin has no idea what she’s doing on his doorstep. In his apartment, he corrects as she pushes past and heads for the couch. “They’re all police officers too, so they pick up on tiny details and relay them with perfect recall.” The detective watches as she sets down a bag of take-out. Okay, they’re talking about something. Something Gavin won’t want to talk about, because Tina brings food in case he wants to distract himself from a serious conversation. “Connor even repeats what people say in their voice, so I can pick up on the tone myself. He was a good addition to the circle.” She perches on his couch with a wide grin. “Anything you want to tell me?” He picks through the cartons, ignoring the question for long enough that she gets impatient. “Okay. Let’s start with why RK was on cloud nine when he got back to the tower yesterday.”

“Is that a pun?”

“No. He was over the moon, according to Connor. He smiled.”

“RK smiles all the time,” Gavin says, throwing himself onto the couch with a comfortable sigh. He’s two bites into the meat when Tina kicks at his legs. “Ow! What the fuck?”

“You are denser than a brick, Gavin Reed. He never smiles unless it’s at you.” The detective laughs, shaking his head as she kicks him again.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin says. “I feel like I need a trampoline to reach the same conclusions that you seem happy to make. Just because you haven’t seen him smile doesn’t mean he can’t, and it also doesn’t mean I’m the cause. That’s fucking insane, you realize that, right? We just became friends again and you want to start this.”

“If you got your head out of your ass, I wouldn’t have to start anything. Chris told me what you asked yesterday.”

“He’s a fucking snitch.”

“Or he likes me more than you. ‘Friends hug?’ Did RK hug you?” Gavin considers lying, lifting his legs up to rest on the coffee table as he stares at his socks. Food can’t distract him long enough for this conversation to end and Tina would see through a lie in seconds.

“Yes, but friends hug, Tina. This isn’t a fucking mystery. He wanted to, so he did. It’s not anything to freak out about.”

“Are you telling me or yourself?” His hand goes still, food dropping off the fork as he doesn’t react. “It’s none of my business, but I’m trying to look out for you. For RK too. If you don’t want to be more than friends, make sure you draw a line. Whatever you’re doing right now? You’re opening each other up to a fuckton of trouble.” He sighs, staring at the TV and waiting until she turns it on to address her.

“Thank you, but I can handle one android. It’s just RK, he’s…we’re good.” Tina nods as she looks away. Gavin sees through it in seconds. 

~

The station is bustling as Gavin reads through the statements made by the arrested men again. He’s trying to find a connection between them and Edward Taylor, someone who spread the information about Black Ice that could have told the third buyer as well.

“You shouldn’t put your feet on the desk, it’s impolite.”

“Who said I was polite?” Gavin looks up to watch RK step forward and lean against the desk beside his raised legs.

“Any change since Friday?”

“No,” Gavin says, messaging the files and watching the android’s eyes drift to the middle distance as they’re reviewed. “We have the third sold sample of Black Ice because the men we arrested hadn’t used their sample yet, but that means someone else committed the first murder. Mahon claims she couldn’t even tell if the third buyer was man or a woman, which puts us back at zero.” After a moment, RK seems to shake out of his trance, wrapping a hand around Gavin’s crossed ankles and pushing them off the desk. The detective glares and goes to put them right back up as RK nods toward the Captain’s office. Fowler has reached the bottom step, walking through the main area and greeting them before he leaves. Oh. Gavin’s grateful, considering it wouldn’t be the first time Fowler told him to get his damn feet off the desk or get it taken away. “Thanks.” RK holds out a fist, just out of view from the rest of the station. It takes a moment, but Gavin smothers a laugh, bumping their knuckles together as he turns to his computer. First the hug, now this, like RK’s learning how to be a person. His computer pings, and he looks up to find a new message.

**You’re welcome, Partner.**

“Watch it,” Gavin says, rolling his eyes as the corner of RK’s mouth twitches.

~

They work until seven on Monday, then eight on Tuesday, searching for the connection that will help them find the first suspect while still completing other cases. Now that the Captain has caught on to Gavin’s softened nature toward androids, their workload has been split with Hank. He blames the lieutenant for passing that information to Fowler in the first place. By five on Wednesday, Gavin feels like a bomb’s gone off in his head, too little sleep and too much coffee catching up to him in the form of a violent migraine. His own breathing is too loud. After chugging a full water bottle with a heavy dose of medication, he’s still clutching his head as it threatens to explode.

“Detective?” He remembers that RK’s taken to calling him by his title while they’re at work and sure enough, when Gavin opens his eyes, the android is at his side. “You need to go home.”

“No, I’ve got it.” He sits up, doing his best to look unaffected by the pain screeching against his temples.

“I can’t let you work like this, Detective. It’s not allowing progress in our investigations and it will only lead to greater health problems tomorrow.”

“I’ve dealt with this before. I can work, RK. Just trust me.” To prove that point he stands up, then clutches the desk as his lunch threatens to choke him, cursing as he swallows it back down.

“I’m taking you home, Gavin.”

“Lucky me,” the detective groans, a firm hand gripping his upper arm and almost dragging him to the car. RK leaves him in the passenger seat, then returns with Gavin's bag and jacket, shutting the driver-side door with a soft click.

“You’re staying home until you sleep,” RK mutters, not noticing as Gavin roll his eyes before squeezing them shut, the scenery overwhelming his senses. They reach his apartment at some point, and this time RK is a lot less reserved with his hold, clutching Gavin’s arm and his side as they head upstairs. They keep the lights off and the detective takes deep breaths, the silence doing wonders for his nausea and dizziness. He’s able to lean against the kitchen counter, hearing RK move around the space and come back to hand him a bag of frozen vegetables and more water. Gavin chuckles as he almost drops the bag, the chill seeping into his fingers as it starts to condensate.

“I can’t even fucking hold this.” He closes his eyes again, stars sparking behind his eyelids as he feels a wave of disorientation. It feels like his feet float, and now he’s sitting down. The detective doesn’t notice he’s not holding the cold vegetables anymore until the headache starts to recede to the base of his skull. He sees a forearm first. It takes some focus but he manages to piece it together. RK has lifted him onto the counter and is holding the bag against his forehead. Gavin’s too drained to argue, closing his eyes again and letting himself recover. Sometime later, the bag is removed, and he notices because he’s still leaning into it, caught by a hand on his shoulder as he blinks back to the moment.

“You should lie down, try to sleep.” The detective nods, sliding off the granite as RK steps back, dizziness gone as he manages to walk forward. Gavin should sleep this off, come back better tomorrow. He won’t make good company if he’s asleep though, and he makes his way to the entrance, telling RK to go to the station. “Are you sure? How do you feel?”

“Like shit,” he says, turning around to smile at the android. RK looks worried. “I’ll be fine, I just need to sit in the dark for a while.”

“Don’t forget to hydrate.” Gavin smiles, waving him out the door and leaning against it.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Get back to work, try to figure out the connection to Mahon.” He startles as RK hugs him, but adjusts faster this time, closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest against the android’s shoulder. It’s quieter in the circle of RK’s arms and Gavin feels some of the pain fading away. “Is this a new thing you do, hug people all the time?”

“Unless you tell me to stop.” Gavin hums, forcing himself to stand upright when it feels like they’ve been too close for too long.

“Do whatever you want, Nines.” The android hugs him again and Gavin sighs, lifting a hand to pat the back of RK’s jacket. “Okay. Really now, get out. I need to sleep.” Looking unsure, the android leaves, messaging Gavin as he lies down with his tablet and attempts to review the case.

**Don’t make me call Tina.**

That’s the last thing Gavin needs right now. His apartment is quiet, and now that the sun has set, it’s dark. There are things he should be doing. He's used to powering through headaches, not indulging them. He's not sure whether it was the hug or the threat, but Gavin decides to listen to RK for once. With a weak thought to ask Mrs. Taylor about her ex-husband’s friends, the detective falls asleep.

~

**Pick me up at the Tower during lunch.**

_No_

**Dick.**

Gavin goes back to work, another message from RK popping up as he fails to respond.

**Pretty please.**

_Hell no_

**Dick.**

He laughs, hiding it in his morning coffee as Tina pauses a conversation nearby to squint at him. The Tower is packed when he arrives around noon, and it feels like he walked into an important meeting as a table of androids in the main area upstairs turn to look at him.

“Gavin.” RK stands up, walking forward to give him the customary hug that Gavin returns in his confusion, arms falling away as North’s LED turns yellow. “I need to get my jacket, I’ll be back.” The detective nods, eyebrows coming together as they start talking again. He takes the seat RK left open as the WR400 leans over.

“Cute, that’s going to Tina.”

“Fuck off. What’s going on?” North shrugs.

“The usual. We do this every Friday to catch each other up. Plus, Markus likes hearing about our lives, for some reason.” Gavin snorts, watching them talk with an interest he hadn’t felt before. With the colorful LED’s, it’s clear they’re talking on several levels, sending information that makes the others express their opinion on multiple conversation topics at once. Much to his surprise, Simon seems the most reactive, almost shouting his argument for what should be watched on movie night. The androids have a movie night. Gavin is surprised to find that he’s smiling as they bicker like siblings. Markus tells them to disperse as RK returns, the 900 speaking to Josh for a moment as Simon and North move to the living room, still debating. He sees Connor and Markus struggling to get between the two of them.

“Did you have fun?” With a bit of time calculating, Gavin walks to RK's side and crosses his arms. Josh shuffles away, trying to avoid the accusation on the detective’s face.

“Did you take longer just to make me sit in on the meeting?”

“You enjoyed it,” the android says, smiling as Gavin doesn’t object. He doesn’t have to admit it, but it was fun, watching them act like anyone else. If North sends that video of the hug to Tina, he might find it less fun. It’ll probably become her new wallpaper.

“It was educational. Mostly to the point that you’re all like children at a sleepover.”

“You should see them on movie night.” He laughs, arms falling to the side as RK leans closer to hand over the jacket he retrieved, explaining the new waterproof design. An unknown android enters the room and Gavin can’t help his surprise when she makes a beeline for them. Before he can speak, RK identifies her as Lucy, and he realizes he’s heard of her before. She’s the counselor here, not to mention one of the people who fixed RK the first time. She’s wearing a grey dress, one that looks reserved but expensive, like Chloe wears. RK told him once that she was missing a plate on the back of her head, but the only sign of that now is short hair and the cloudy tint blooming over her skin as she moves.

“Nines,” Lucy greets with a small smile. Gavin’s hackles go up. He didn’t know RK had told anyone about the name or let them use it. Ugh. It’s the same itchy feeling he got when Elijah said it to piss him off.

“I prefer RK,” the android says. He fights a relieved exhale, hoping that his discomfort wasn’t visible. “Lucy, this is Detective Gavin Reed from the Detroit Police Department.”

“It sounds obnoxious when you say it like that,” Gavin mutters, holding out a hand that the android accepts. When he tries to release her from the handshake, Lucy’s grip tightens enough to make him wince. The detective watches her eyebrows go up.

“It’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think? The revelation, the rain, the chase.” North perks up from the couch, interested in whatever this is, and Gavin tries not to look too disturbed. It’s spooky as hell, though.

“I don’t…know. That sounds pretty fucking dramatic.”

“Lucy has a form of precognition. It’s how she knew about the nickname you created,” RK tells him. The android makes a sweeping gesture with his hand as he follows her toward the others, an effective method of drawing Lucy away from the detective. Her grip slides from his and Gavin shivers. When North clears her throat, he throws the android a lukewarm glare, stuck in his thoughts as he replays what Lucy said. Strange. “Ready to go?” RK is back at his side, switching the arm his jacket is draped over as he presses a hand against Gavin’s back. The detective shakes his distracted thoughts away. It’s warm, the solid touch, and Gavin realizes he didn’t answer when RK’s expression becomes concerned.

“What? Uh, yeah.” With a light push, he starts walking, staring at the ground as his shoulders relax. He didn’t realize how uncomfortable the moment with Lucy had made him until he wasn’t tense anymore. That realization makes him twitch, not sure whether he should lock up or give in.


	19. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reactions to the story make me so happy! Thank you guys for the time you put into submitting comments and kudos. I'll be updating on Saturday too, as the last two chapters are finished. Enjoy!

Gavin is talking to Hank about a potential lead on the third suspect’s location as RK and North enter the breakroom and he frowns. Why is she here?

“Good morning, Lieutenant.”

“RK. I’m glad you’re here; Reed will have someone else to interrogate about the case.”

“Oh, joy. I love being Gavin’s sounding board.” Hank laughs, but the detective’s narrows his eyes and circles the table. At least he knows why North is here now. She’s just here to enjoy the fun.

“This is a workplace, not Halloween Town, Connor. Give me the jacket.” There’s a pause, then North starts to laugh, making Connor break and show his surprise.

“Damn. How did you know?” Hank is lost, looking between them as the android takes off the borrowed disguise and hands it over.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s this new game they’re playing,” the detective says. The android definition of amusement baffles him. “How many people did you get past?”

“Markus, everyone else in the tower, Chris, Tina, Fowler. I think Hank goes on that list too, considering that he still looks confused,” North adds, grinning when the lieutenant flips her off. Connor’s eyes go back to their natural brown while he pulls on the high collar of his shirt in irritation.

“I don’t know how he wears this.”

“Where’s RK, then? Did you tie him up in a closet somewhere?”

“He’s helping Josh and a few others clear out the sub-levels where he found Cat,” North says. “It’s not going well considering the system is terrible. They’ll probably get sick of it around noon.”

“Then I’m headed back to work. Try not to play dress-up while I’m gone.” He moves around them, only to be stopped as North calls his name.

“Did RK warn you?” she asks.

“Fuck no. I’m just a good detective.” The WR400 starts whispering with Connor and Hank as he walks away. When Gavin gets back to his computer, there’s a message.

**North says you figured it out already. I’ll be done by lunch, do you want me to bring something?**

The smell of pizza seeps through the box as RK arrives and Gavin looks up from his tablet, setting it aside to grab his jacket.

“Took you long enough. Did you even put a dent in the mess of parts lying around?” RK follows him outside, complaining about the shitty system as Gavin salivates, barely taking a pause to breathe as he finishes off the first slice.

“How old are you again?”

“It’s fucking good, okay?” As Gavin reaches for another piece, RK is watching his arm and the detective narrows his eyes, the moment feeling familiar. “Hey, do you remember the last time you brought me pizza?”

“I remember everything, Gavin, I’m a computer.”

“Okay, smartass, then you wouldn’t mind telling me why you zoned out? Your LED went red and you were frozen for at least a minute before I noticed.” His curiosity builds when RK hesitates, eyes darting from the pizza to his hand to his face. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“No, I was…thinking of something else. The information, I tried to process too much, didn’t have a handle on how much I could absorb yet. You know when you have too many tabs open at once and they all get really slow and then the browser crashes?” Gavin is frowning as he nods. “It was like that.”

“Yeah, but what were you trying to process?”

“You.” Gavin sets the pizza back in the box, so he doesn’t drop it. The android’s eyes are focused just to the left of him.

“What about me?”

“Everything?”

“I don’t understand.” RK looks anxious.

“I was trying to memorize you, I think. The process was more complex than I imagined it would be, and it couldn’t save what I was seeing, so I had to shut everything else down to focus on internal management.” Gavin goes back to eating, not sure where to look. “You’re…upset by that.”

“No, I just- I don’t know.”

“Is this about your need for space?” Gavin takes the lifeline.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” That might be the most dejected sound he’s ever heard. The detective feels bad now, the pizza turning to paper in his mouth. He’s not sure what to say because he hasn’t had a conversation about this whole ‘wall’ around him since the one with Tina, years ago.

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes.” Gavin winces. “I think it would allow me to understand you better, but you don't want to tell me. I can understand that. You don’t have to explain.” He looks up, watching RK smile, the anvil that was threatening to drop onto his head suddenly gone.

“Really?”

“As long as you know I’m willing to listen when you do want me to know.” Gavin thinks about it, nodding as he sits up on the bench. “Great. Hank said you had some new theories for the Black Ice case.” Their conversation drifts back to normal topics, Gavin protecting the pizza as Tina discovers them outside. RK’s LED goes yellow as she tells them about a guy that had to be escorted out of Jimmy’s last night, a message from Connor sending the android back inside with the leftover pizza. Tina turns to Gavin as soon as he’s out of sight.

“What happened?” He doesn’t bother lying.

“Got too close.”

“You’re okay though.”

“RK backed off when he noticed.” Gavin runs a hand over his eyes, gesturing to the empty seat across from them. “I don’t know how to just fucking talk to him.” She stays quiet as he tries to figure out how to say it. “How do we know this isn’t Elijah or CyberLife playing the long game? I talked to Chloe for a year. I’ve only known RK for a month and it’s like I want to tell him everything. It’s the same fucking set-up and I can’t do it again.”

“Do you trust him?”

“I can’t say no,” Gavin says, his answer immediate. “Isn’t that terrifying?”

“It can be. Did you trust Chloe?”

“I thought I did.” She wraps a hand around his forearm, making sure he looks over before she starts.

“Make this easy for yourself, Reed. If you tell him, and he understands, or reacts the way you need him to, then he’s your friend. You can trust your friends.” She takes a deep breath. “If he acts like an ass when you tell him, or says something you don’t like, then he’s not the person you thought he was, and you don’t have to be his friend anymore. You don’t have to be his friend until you feel you can trust him, but I think you should give him that chance. Tell him when you’re ready, think about it, and don’t be so hard on yourself. Trusting people can hurt but it’s not always a disaster. Me, for instance.” Gavin exhales with a small laugh and closes his eyes, feeling her pat his sleeve. “Take your time. If he’s a good friend, he’ll keep waiting.”

“What if he’s a bad friend?” 

“We kick his ass. I have North on speed dial.”

~

_I’m headed to Taylor’s before 5 today. I’ll stop by later to update you on the case_

**Whatever you say, Partner.**

_Never gonna let that go huh_

**Not sure what you’re referring to, Partner.**

Gavin puts the phone away to stop himself from responding. Recently, whenever RK leaves the room, he finds the urge to talk to him anyway, sending a message that will engage the android long enough for Gavin to fall asleep or for them to see each other in person again. He can’t think about it too hard, either. There’s a probable chance that he won’t like what he finds.

Victoria Taylor is kind when he arrives, her demeanor the exact opposite of what it was the day of the crime. She’s talking about the progress with the case, both of them noticing that her hands start to shake as she sets down a cup of coffee for him.

“Sorry. They aren’t always like this.” She has an embarrassed flush to her face after sitting.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Taylor. I just have a few questions for you.”

“Sure.” She does have names for him, people that never mentioned Black Ice, but were often out with Edward for long hours or came around to have hushed arguments at night. “I suspected something, but you never assume the worst for people you think you know. I was in love with him at one point. It just changed at some point after Davis. Soulmates, all that mess.” Something about that statement bothers him, stirring his gut. He pushes the urge to question it away, focusing on his job. Gavin watches her, wondering what he shouldn’t say. “I heard about the solution, though. I just hope it means no one else has to see what happens because of that poison. For a while, I was so frustrated. No one would tell me what killed Davis.” When he fidgets with the coffee mug, she’s quick to notice. “Don’t worry, I understand it now. Looking back at it, I’m glad the department was so careful about spreading the information. The other deaths, on the news, has anything changed?”

“With your help, we have some leads now. There’s just one more incident that needs time to be solved.”

“I hope it works out,” she says, smiling as she drinks from her own cup. “Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“No, I…” Gavin sees boxes folded up and propped against the wall on the far side of the room. They weren’t there during the investigation. “I thought you had just moved in.” Victoria follows his line of sight, sighing before she responds.

“We had.” She clears her throat, looking out a window that leads to the backyard. “Davis was planning a garden. I can’t finish it myself, every plant I touch shrivels up. I can’t leave it unfinished, either. It’s hard to look at the flowerbed without seeing him kneel beside it.”

“You could hire someone?” Her eyes become tight and glassy.

“It’s not the same.” The detective feels chastised, staring at his shoes and wondering why he suggested that at all.

“Sorry, I was-”

“It’s fine, not your fault. Experiences like that aren’t easily understood. I’m talking to someone about it, so, at the end of the day, it’s fine.” Gavin nods, finishing the drink and thanking her for her help. She walks him to the door.

“We may contact you if we have more questions, Mrs. Taylor.”

“My number will be the same, even once I’ve moved. Please don’t hesitate, I’m happy to share.” He’s one step off the porch when it occurs to him that his work is done, at least for today. He follows the impulse he’s been suppressing.

“Soulmates.” She pauses with the door half-shut, watching him hesitate. “Do you really believe that?”

“No.” He frowns, watching her tap a finger against the wooden frame. “The once-in-a-lifetime, star-crossed, perfect relationship has never fit with how I view other people. Someone who just gets it, though. I have relationships like that with a few people in my life and I think it’s more special than any fantasy about happily ever after. I’m willing to bet you don’t believe in it at all, if you’re asking that.” Fuck, what is it with strangers reading him like a book recently? Gavin doesn’t respond fast enough. “Mm-hm.” Victoria holds up a finger, disappearing into the house and returning within the minute, coming down the porch steps with a small smile. “When Davis was tending the garden, he would say that love is held in people like flowers. It just takes the right circumstances to make them bloom. It was nonsense, of course. He would laugh after saying it, but I think the petals were always a little brighter around him.” Gavin holds his hand out as she does, a short stem with three flower buds dropping into his palm. They’re closed tight at the pointed tips. “Happy spring, Detective Reed.”

~

Gavin reaches the top floor, bumping into North as he goes to leave the elevator.

“Oh, the meeting ended early. Everyone’s downstairs trying to sort through storage.” He nods, letting her send it back down with them inside. “You’ve turned green, Reed. Something I should know about?”

“No.” He can tell her question was sincere, really asking if there’s something she can do to help. She’s a bit like him in that respect, saying what they mean and hoping other people pick up on it. North nods at his response, leaving the silence as they reach the sub-levels. They hear a commotion, confused yelling and aggravated groans bringing them into a large room where parts are laid out in uneven rows.

“What the hell is an arm doing in the eye section?”

“It’s for the same model,” Simon replies, watching Josh throw up his hands.

“We’re organizing by function, not model!”

“I thought it was by year of release,” Connor says. RK shakes his head, pointing to a section by the door.

“No, it’s- Gavin.” He’s noticed them.

“What’s Gavin?” Markus asks. The androids turn, saying their greetings before going back to the tables. North jumps into the fray, causing more chaos as Josh tries to correct everything. RK uses Gavin’s distracted state to go for a stronger hug, arms closed around his waist and lifting before he can object. He knows the android is warm, but he feels covered in ice, a sharp inhale returning him to the memory of unresponsive RK. He hears the boat rocking in the water, feels his hands start to freeze as water seeps into the towel over RK’s head. The 900 jacket twists under his hands, eyes shut tight so that he doesn’t see the dark LED. North laughs, snapping Gavin back to himself as he steps away, averting his eyes from the concerned gaze of RK. It’s valid worry. He doesn’t linger during most of the hugs.

“Can you run some names for me?” He pulls out his phone, sending them to RK as the android nods.

“Of course. Would you like to talk upstairs?” Gavin just nods, not trusting his voice. He doesn’t know where this is coming from, this sudden fear gripping his shoulders and shaking him so he can’t think straight. RK’s fine. He’s waterproof now and even if he wasn’t, they could fix him. He’s not Davis, not in danger. A hand rests on Gavin’s back, drawing the detective’s attention. “Sit, please.” He looks down, realizing that they’ve reached the main area upstairs. The couch absorbs his weight, allowing him to lean back against the cushion and take a deep breath.

“I killed Chloe.” There’s a pause, Gavin’s heart thundering as footsteps return to his side. A cool glass is placed in his hand and he realizes RK got him water. “I met her online, before androids even existed. A story ran on every news channel for a week when I turned nineteen. ‘Kamski reveals AI technology with fully-functional androids to be ready within two years.’ They kept mentioning how he tested the AI to ensure it would pass the Turing Test, how he got it socialized. The AI’s name was never mentioned, but I’d been talking to Chloe for about a year on the same social platform and never met her in person. I asked her to have dinner at my place.”

“Did she turn you down?”

“Worse, she agreed.” Gavin stands up, moving over to the window and watching the skyline as the sun sets. “Chloe didn’t eat. We sat there for two hours and she would pick up the utensils, cut the food, move it around, but it never went near her mouth. I asked for her mother’s name and she hesitated. Then, Elijah showed up at the door.” He raps the glass with his knuckles, ‘shave and a haircut, two bits’, the rhythm echoing in his ears like it did then. The bastard always enjoyed screwing with his head. “He said they’d been monitoring her messages since day one. ‘No subject believed in her more than you. Thanks for your cooperation.’ She had over 20 contacts, all of which had guessed she was a program eventually. All except me.” He takes a deep breath, trying to find courage for the second half. 

“There’s more,” RK says, standing calm at his side as Gavin nods.

“He tried to make me sign a contract, swearing not to reveal details of the first CyberLife android. I told him to go to hell.” Gavin closes his eyes to avoid the memory. “Elijah handed me a little metal box with a big red button. You can see where this is going. She just shut down. Her LED turned red, then it went dark. Elijah wrote the check. He seemed surprised when I tore it up in his face. Chloe woke up, looking no different than she did before I hit the button, just followed him out. That’s the short version.” He swallows, crossing his arms with a frown, waiting for the moment of truth. RK walks away. Gavin’s chest caves in, suddenly empty. He focuses on one breath, then the next, forcing his lungs to move even though he can’t feel any oxygen coming in. The fingernails digging into his arms are tangible through the jacket, divots in his bicep becoming prominent as he finds himself frozen in place. Speaking of the jacket, it’s too tight.

“Can I hear the long version?” The air returns. Gavin sees the room again, realizing he had zoned out to the point of disorientation. He looks over his shoulder and RK is on the couch, expression betraying no disappointment or hatred. “Pretty please.” Gavin has the urge to smile.

“Smartass.” He goes into it with more detail and RK interrupts several times. “He mentioned the date in 2021 at the party to be a dick,” the detective sighs.

“If we see Kamski, you may have to hold me back.” Gavin raises his eyebrows. “Then again, I’m a state-of-the-art android. If you happened to fail, no one would blame you for my actions.”

“Alright, Terminator, calm down. Like I said, it doesn’t hurt me anymore.”

“If you hear screaming, just turn around and walk away. Plausible deniability.” Gavin laughs, leaning back against the couch and continuing with the story.

RK notices Gavin dozing off as he talks, sentences growing farther apart until they stop, quiet breathing taking its place. There was a moment where he wanted to hate Gavin, to blame him for being so cruel, but he could tell there were details left unsaid. It’s why he asked for the longer version. RK drew his own conclusions based on that, about the debatably-alive early version of Chloe and the emotional manipulation Elijah used that got them to that point. The story does help him understand the detective, like he was hoping it would. RK moves a little closer on the couch, the cushion shifting until Gavin’s head taps against his shoulder. He checks the temperature of the room, moving it up as the sky turns darker and outside gets colder. Soft snoring makes RK smile, storing a memory of the sound and the grounding weight against his side as he drops into sleep mode.

~

North stares at the display, taking a picture and sending it to Tina before muttering under her breath.

“Fucking unbelievable.” She wakes RK up, watching him nod to her as he goes to stand, remembering at the last minute that the detective is leaning against him. He smiles at Gavin and North rolls her eyes, throwing herself down on the far side of the couch, hard enough to move it back. Gavin’s jostled, frowning as he tries to wake up. There are eyes burning holes into the side of North’s head as she turns on the TV, RK’s glare threatening and harmless. The detective attempts to clear his bleary confusion.

“It’s getting late. If you’re going home, you should probably leave now,” RK says, voice soft and courteous and nauseating. North reminds the android that they’re waiting downstairs, Gavin gesturing for RK to go ahead while he gets his bearings. The sports announcer shouts as there’s a touchdown, the silence in the room growing worse in contrast.

“Friends-”

“No, they don't,” the WR400 says, sighing as she changes the channel. “Not like that.” Gavin won’t be able to change her mind, and he seems to realize that after a moment of silence. She hears the couch creak as he shifts, covering his face before leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

“Don't tell Tina?”

“You're about five minutes too late on that one.” The detective groans. He spots the water from earlier, taking a drink to calm down. “Are you sleeping with him?” Gavin chokes, lungs seizing as he manages to kick the water back up, North looking on in mild disgust.

“What the fuck?” She levels a stare at him, and his coughs fade as he walks to the kitchen, bringing a rag to clean the floor. “No, I’m not. I will not be doing that, because we are friends, and that’s it.” North laughs and Gavin glares at her, tossing the used cloth onto the table. “Please, enlighten me. Is there something I don’t know, as usual?”

“You two stare at each other like you’re trying to see each other’s soul and/or what’s underneath all those layers of clothes. You’re alone all the time, whether you’re working or not. Nothing more than friendly has happened, huh?”

“Yes, nothing, because we are friends. Why do you care?”

“I don’t like when people act oblivious or dense to avoid the truth. It’s willing ignorance, and it makes me want to punch something,” she says, looking back to the television as the game comes back on. He thinks on it, knowing exactly what has led him to this limbo, this dance of partners that don’t cross any lines. Gavin knows that if he stops ignoring it, their relationship as just friends will be over, and he’s not sure he could handle the sacrifice that may not pay off. Hell, his heart almost gave out an hour ago at the thought of not being close anymore.

“Would Markus kill for you?”

“Not if I kill for him first,” North responds, blinking away from the TV as she processes the change in topic. Gavin is mad when the comment almost makes him laugh and tilts his head to look at her. “That’s one hell of a segue.”

“I’m serious.”

“He has before,” she says honestly, crossing her arms as they stare at each other, neither one used to sharing. “I trust him to make the right decision. The kind decision, most of the time. It’s a blind spot for me. He’s my conscience.” She mutes the television. “I’m not going to mince words here, like he would. You can trust RK. He’s potentially more dangerous than most people, but he’d sooner shut down than hurt you on purpose. He’s still learning, though, so be careful with him. Whatever you guys are, don’t be cruel. I’d hate to have to kick your ass.”

“I doubt that.”

“Then you’re learning.” North turns up the volume again, grinning as a guy wipes out on an obstacle course. Gavin stays, long enough to compartmentalize and feel balanced enough to drive home. On his way out, Cat wanders in. He crouches down, patting its head and knowing that he should say something.

“I do trust him,” Gavin says, staring at the animal as North turns to look at him.

“Good. Now get out.” He flips her off, leaving with a small smile. North considers heading back downstairs to help, then checks the security camera for the room and decides against it. She does not need the stress that breeds that brand of mayhem. After another twenty minutes, North gets a message from Gavin.

_Tina just called, you’re dead to me._

She laughs, congratulating Tina in her head while sending the same image of them on the couch to RK. He doesn’t respond and North checks the camera, Josh waving a hand in the android’s face as RK fails to move or react, checked out with a red LED. That footage goes to Tina too.

~

The organization problem isn’t solved but they give up for the day, scattering back to their sections of the Tower while Connor reviews their lack of progress. There’s a part he found downstairs that he didn’t recognize, searching for it by going through every single product on the inventory list.

“Connor?” He hums to let RK know he’s listening while still scrolling through the tablet to find the correct product number. “How do you tell someone you’re in love with them?” He fumbles the device, catching it just before impact with the ground and glancing up to find RK occupied with petting Cat, none the wiser. The android does look over as Connor fails to respond.

“It…depends on the circumstances. Usually, you just tell them and hope for the best.”

“What’s the best?” Connor’s hands fidget, not sure how to clarify.

“You know, that they feel the same way.” RK frowns, staring into the distance.

“There’s a low chance of that. How else can you tell if you’ve gotten the best response?”

“It depends on the situation, but most people get a reaction when they say something like that. Whatever you want to have happen after telling them, that’s the best.”

“Oh.” RK settles back into the couch, petting Cat like he was moments before this conversation. The android doesn’t seem affected by the answer anymore, like he was just curious because he saw or heard it somewhere. Connor almost tells Tina, but he keeps the talk to himself, deciding that he’ll tell her if RK brings the topic up again.

~

Gavin stands in the office with Hank and Elijah, refusing to look at the recluse as Fowler commends them for their work on the Black Ice situation. Gavin’s arms are crossed to stop himself from punching the smug look off Elijah’s face. The city thanks them, etc. If the city was really grateful, they’d let him leave the damn room. There’s a muffled uproar in the main area, the attention of the four men drawn to the androids that have clustered by Gavin’s desk. Connor and RK have returned from the Tower, confused by Chloe’s presence until she gestures up to the office.

“Look at her, making friends,” Elijah smirks, raising his hand to wave as RK narrows his eyes. Gavin tries to look bored, irritated eyes flickering back to the recluse for just a moment. They all watch as RK raises a hand as well, looking as though he’s going to wave back. Instead, the fingers curl, leaving the middle one up as RK becomes expressionless, flipping Elijah off. Gavin inhales and presses his lips together, holding back a laugh as Hank does no such thing. The lieutenant throws his head back and howls, leaning against the Captain’s desk as he tries to recover.

“Oh, son of a bitch,” Hank wheezes, gripping his side and giving RK a thumbs-up. Gavin’s heavily restrained laugh becomes a grin, and he’s just staring at the ground in an attempt to hide it from Fowler. Gavin tilts his head a little, watching Connor struggle to drag the arm down, RK just lifting his other hand with the same gesture, face stoic and unchanging as Elijah’s eye twitches. The detective clears his throat.

“If that’s all, Captain?” The end of the question is cut short as a hint of the laugh escapes, Gavin biting his lip and staring at the floor again. Hank walks out on his own as Fowler waves toward the door.

“Yes, I think so, Reed. We’ll be talking later, I think.” Gavin nods, watching Tina pass the androids, RK’s hand shape changing to high-five her before he puts it down and she continues on her way across the station. Connor is attempting to scold the 900 as Gavin reaches them, Hank undoing all his work by praising the android. Chloe leaves with a nod, heading into Fowler’s office to join Elijah. Gavin takes out his phone.

_Does being there to see it happen still allow me plausible deniability?_

**Close enough.**

Gavin laughs, watching them debate a bit more as Chris quietly joins Connor’s side. He’s barely heard as Tina joins Hank’s side, giving RK a bravo.

_Thank you_

~~**I lov**~~ **You’re welcome, Partner.**

~

“One of the last two people on the list didn’t answer a phone call for questioning. Patricia Clark, no criminal record or associations. Works at this home improvement center, where there are no incidents on file. She didn’t show up for work today,” RK says. Gavin stares at the main door through the rain before watching two people carry out a tarp-covered stack of plywood using a wider door on the side of the building. They’ve been going through the names given to them by Victoria Taylor, though the last three have been in their own trouble, uninvolved with Black Ice.

“This way.” He gets out of the car and RK follows. The side entrance lets them slip by the registers, unnoticed. They shake out their jackets, the wet leather making Gavin frown.

“She’s hasn’t been on any of the cameras all morning. Ms. Clark usually manages the garden center of the store.” He nods, redirecting as they pass a row of discount fridges. “There are no traces of Thirium or Black Ice so far.” The doors hiss open, leading to an area designed like a well-manicured greenhouse, potted plants in neat rows. The high ceilings make the place feel larger as Gavin passes the shelves filled with bags of soil and trimmed trees. On the far side, he sees a blue door labeled Employees Only, choosing to look around first. They have the warrant, but it would be nice to not use it for once. He wonders if Clark is dense enough to leave traces of the crime here.

“Anything?” Gavin moves down a row of greenery, seeing yellow and pink flowers already blooming on some of the closest plants.

“There are footprints all over the floor, traces of Thirium present within them. The shoe pattern fits standard height and weight of the suspect.” Gavin nods, eyes drifting over to the android before moving to the flowers behind RK. The petals seem brighter than before. He shakes the thought away as RK snaps the stem of a small yellow flower, holding it up to his own nose and taking a curious sniff. 

“What is it?” The android raises an eyebrow.

“It’s a flower, Gavin.”

“I know that, smartass. I’m asking why you picked it.”

“There’s no reason, I just wanted it.” The detective sighs, wandering farther down the aisle and frowning at the ones that have started to die. Without someone to take care of them, everything will rot.

“It’s probably fine, it would have died either way.” He drags the toe of his shoe under the platforms the flowerpots are sitting on. It sweeps out trimmings and crushed petals. Gavin’s not sure what they’re looking for, but if he had a building full of plants, he’d hide the thing in plain sight. “You should do something with it, though. Put it in water when you get home.”

“Or…”

Gavin turns, waiting for RK to continue, only for the android to walk forward and hold out the clipped plant.

“What?”

“It’s for you.” Gavin stares at it, watching as RK braces his hands closer to the base and snaps the stem again, leaving a small piece still connected. The fingertips that brush the top of his ear are warm, RK adjusting the flower to balance properly. Gavin manages to close his mouth as the android’s head tilts to the side. “Cute.” He should do something. He should say something. RK is smiling a little, and Gavin loses his train of thought. Why is he breathless? They’re in a room full of plants, where is the fucking oxygen?

“Yeah.” Damn it. The android is just as surprised by that response, but Gavin is too. The curious gaze sees in fractions of a second that he’s not talking about the flower. It’s hard to look away. RK wavers for a moment, leaning toward the detective enough that he knows what happens next. Gavin’s gaze drops once, twice, then his eyes close, and he feels the space between them grow smaller. A hand braces against the center of his chest and the force of a full-body tackle tosses him across the room, his back skidding as he lands on the smooth concrete. Though the wind was knocked out of him on landing, Gavin tries to take a deep breath just as a gun goes off. He flinches away, reaching for the weapon at his hip on instinct as he spots RK in the place he was moments before, now facing down the row of flowers. There’s a massive stack of clay soil on the pallet next to Gavin that he leans against to catch his breath. He can’t see Clark from here, but her voice carries in the open space.

“That was a warning! Now get out of my way.”

“You’re resisting arrest.”

“I said-” RK walks forward and Gavin shouts as the gun goes off, crouching while he tries to move from his shielded location. The detective stares with wide eyes as RK is hit, pace unaltered as Clark fires again. She unloads the whole pistol, gasping as RK doesn’t stop, and when she tries to turn and run, he gets a grasp on her arm. By the time Gavin gets around the aisle and reaches them with weapon drawn, she’s in handcuffs, shaking in panic even as she tries to escape RK’s grip. The detective lowers his gun. There are clear bullet holes in the android’s jacket, and he reaches forward to push it aside, noticing that the holes go through the shirt as well. When he smooths a hand over the fabric, RK’s torso is visible and unharmed.

“You’re bulletproof?” The android nods, LED returning to blue as Clark continues to squirm. With a start, Gavin pulls his hand away, realizing what he did.

“I’ve called for back-up to make the arrest.”

“I’ll check the back room.” RK nods again, eyes focused on the suspect as Gavin recovers from the last few minutes, moving back into his work mindset as he enters Clark’s office. The place looks ransacked, though the bag that was by the woman’s feet as Gavin approached tells him it was part of her attempt at a hasty exit. He hears sirens, glancing around for anything out of the ordinary before he makes his way back to RK. 

Clark tries to protest as he grabs a plastic sleeve off the closest shelf, unzipping her bag and nodding for RK to check the contents. On top of wrinkled clothes, there are blue vials in a clear plastic case.

“There is dormant Black Ice within them,” the android confirms, exhaling in relief. At least they have them now. She must have split the batch in case the first one worked. Gavin counts eight samples, and that’s only what he can see.

“Nice job, Nines.” The android winks, watching Clark as she can’t decide whether to fume or cower.

Gavin meets the officers at the door, calling out to Chris as the man directs his partner to set up police tape.

“It fucking took you long enough.”

“Yeah, well.” Chris does a double-take, reaching for his pocket as Gavin frowns. “Hold on a second.” The detective does, wondering if he got another call. The click of a phone camera makes him narrow his eyes.

“What was that for?”

“If you mean who was that for, the answer is Tina. She wouldn’t have believed me if I didn’t get evidence.” Chris’ eyes are focused on something to the left of Gavin’s head. The detective reaches up, then cups his hands together to catch the flower as it’s knocked off his ear. “Blooming in winter, is that jasmine?” Gavin shoves it into his jacket pocket as Chris tries to get a closer picture.

“Why don’t you forget about the flowers and do your fucking job?” He storms back inside, hearing Chris’ phone chime before the man laughs.

“Tina says it’s jasmine!”

~

Gavin enters his apartment, reaching for the light switch and flinching away as it stretches his side. He reaches across with the other arm, pulling up his shirt to reveal developing bruises. It hurts less than a gunshot wound. It’s sad that he can compare the two with first-hand experience. He should sleep. Rather than do that, Gavin makes coffee, leaning against the counter and holding a bag of frozen peas to the bruised skin. He looks for something to distract from the dull ache, noticing the glass he put on the windowsill in his living room. The flower buds have bloomed, but their stem makes it look like they’ve started to die. He didn’t expect them to survive long after being cut by Taylor, but he didn’t want to throw them away, either. Gavin felt it was a waste. The yellow petals urge him to reach into his pocket and retrieve the jasmine he shoved there earlier. He adds the bruised plant to the glass, watching it shake on the rim before settling. It’s the same flower, even he can tell that much. If Gavin focuses on it hard enough, there’s a connection that means something. Then his coffee-maker chimes, so he drinks that and thinks about all the paperwork he’ll be doing tomorrow instead.


	20. Devious

His eyes zone out while focused on the tablet and Gavin gives up, pressing a hand over his face. The narrator of the nature show talks quietly as the camera stalks an insect on his television. It’s not distracting enough. The thoughts are behind a dam in his head. Unfortunately, that dam was broken by stupid flowers. The detective peeks through his fingers, sighing as he spots the dying yellow harbingers of doom. It means something. It means Gavin has to make a decision. He likes spending time with RK. The problem is that he wants to spend more time with the android. Much to people’s surprise, he isn’t stupid. Being around Gavin was the first example of human interaction for RK, even is it was also the worst. After making up, it’s no surprise that RK’s attached, that he finds it comforting to be around Gavin. The answer to his problem depends on what they want beyond conventional friendship. The hugs? That is not Gavin’s normal. It’s become a habit, but only with RK. He would only hug Chris if the guy was seriously distraught, and even then, he might just force Tina to do it for him. He likes his personal space.

Conclusion: They’re friends. Gavin’s not insisting it anymore, just accepting it. Being friends isn’t difficult. They’ve been doing that for a month. It’s like North said, he has to protect them. Making a mistake that could cost them what they have would not only be an asshole move, but it would be a damned one. They don’t want more, they don’t need more. If Gavin says that enough, it almost becomes true.

There’s a knock at the door and Gavin assumes it’s Tina, coming over to celebrate the closed case. It’s not her.

“Movie night,” is all the explanation RK gives as the door swings open. The detective lets him in, offering to change the channel, but RK leaves it on the nature documentary. Gavin goes back to working on the tablet, because that’s definitely what he was doing before the android arrived.

“Why were you living in your own apartment at nineteen?” His hand pauses on the screen, looking across the couch to the android. Looks like Friday is ‘corner your friends’ day.

“I had two jobs, didn’t feel like living with my mom anymore.”

“What were they?” Gavin blinks, the topic he latched onto a little disarming.

“A vet clinic and a fast food place. Why?”

“I was just curious.”

“Is this all going in that file you have on me?”

“A whole filing cabinet at this point.” Gavin frowns.

“No one is that interesting. The only way to have that amount of information is to make it insanely detailed."

“When holding an object, Gavin favors his right hand. However, when an object is handed to him, he will accept with his left. It’s likely that he’s right-handed, but consciously chooses to take items with his non-dominant hand, due to the chance that he will need to quickly draw his weapon during the exchange. This shows a potential for childhood trauma that led to overactive vigilance, or triggered reflexes.” Damn. RK looks guilty as Gavin just stares. “To be fair, I’m around you often enough to know that. If I spent more time with someone else, I’d be able to reach similar conclusions.”

“Right.” Gavin goes back to his tablet, his curiosity gaining control as he continues aimlessly reading. “Anything else about myself I should know?”

“You don’t like coffee?”

“Fuck off.”

“Worth a shot.” Gavin chuckles, answering questions that RK uses to draw conclusions about him. It turns into a weird guessing game, where the detective has to correct him when he’s wrong.

“I don’t think androids are ‘taking jobs’, but when people ask why you’re being a dick, you can’t always tell them the truth. It seemed like a good enough excuse.”

“That suggests a need to impress your peers-”

“I don’t need that one analyzed, thanks.” RK just smiles and moves on, Gavin talking more about himself than he has in months. His friends already know some of it, based on how he talks and acts. When the documentary ends, Gavin just turns the TV off, the questions turning into a discussion about the case.

“Has Mrs. Taylor contacted you since last week?”

“No, but I had already told her we only had one more suspect to go. She’s probably seen that we managed to find Clark, if she's watched the news in the last two days.” He thinks about Clark, then about flowers, then almost swallows his tongue. Gavin doesn't look to the window, tapping violently on the device to distract himself, hoping that RK didn’t bother looking around on his way in.

“Is she the one who gave you more flowers?” Oh, come on.

“Saw that, huh?”

“I was going to ask, but your panicked expression was very entertaining. I’m surprised you still have the one from the Clark confrontation though. I thought you had thrown it away outside.”

“Yeah, well.” His neck is certainly red.

“They’re nice. A refreshing splash of color for the end of winter. Do you want more?” RK is teasing, but Gavin thinks that if he said yes, the android would go overboard and fill the whole damn apartment.

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Nines,” Gavin snaps, watching the android grin. The detective looks away, scrolling through the news article about a sports team and resisting the urge to beat the screen against his forehead. They go back to normal questions, and Gavin’s head keeps tipping forward. RK asks what’s wrong when he tries to sit up straight for the third time.

“I was working last night on paperwork, didn’t really sleep.”

“Oh, I’ll leave then. They probably want me back at the Tower by now anyway.” Gavin looks past the flowers, realizing that it’s gotten dark outside, thunder rolling as the rain picks up.

“Did you order a taxi already?”

“I’m walking, I think. I like the rain, now that it can’t kill me.” Yeah, that’s a good point. Gavin sets the tablet aside and stands up, taking a deep breath as he stretches. Just as his arms reach over his head, sparks race through Gavin’s abdomen. He yelps, eyes opening to look down as he grabs for his side, a hand catching RK’s wrist. The android is half-standing, lifting himself the rest of the way as he overpowers Gavin’s attempted restraint.

“What the hell happened? Are these bruises?” 

“Nines!” RK has lifted his shirt higher on his ribs, fingers tracing the outline of the mottled skin with an intense frown. “You-They’re from the garden center, when you fucking tossed me across the room. I had to land, and the concrete isn’t exactly cushioned.”

“Shit, I wasn’t even thinking when I did it. I’m so sorry.” The hand moves over the bruises with less force, the warmth stunning Gavin out of an immediate response. 

“Um…you were thinking plenty, otherwise you wouldn’t have done it at all and I’d be full of holes. I’ve already decided that a bruise hurts less than a bullet.”

“I don’t like that you feel qualified to make that decision.” 

“You do know what my job is, right?”

“Getting killed, from what I’ve seen. Thankfully, you’re terrible at it.” Gavin laughs, realizing when he exhales that RK’s hand is still resting against the injury. The rest of the epiphanies fall into place after that. The apartment lights are dim. RK is standing very close. Gavin’s hand is wrapped around the android wrist because the hand attached to it is braced on his bruised skin. When he looks up, RK is now aware of the contact as well, LED bright red in the dark. Gavin feels the light touch pull back, fingertips grazing until the last allowable second. Then the android inhales.

“I should go.” He lets go of RK’s arm.

“Yeah. Yes. Good,” Gavin tries, circling one side of the couch while RK goes the other way. He yanks on the bottom of his shirt to hide the distraction. They end up at the entrance and have to do a strange dance around each other until Gavin is holding the door open and RK is just in front of the doorframe. The moment is almost funny, and a nervous laugh turns into a smile that’s a little more genuine. “As much as I would love to have you owe me one, I think you evened it out when you took six bullets to stop Clark.”

“That’s fair. They didn’t hurt me physically, but I got into trouble when I asked for a replacement jacket. I think Connor said something about treasuring my belongings.” Gavin winces, not wanting to know how long an android can lecture about morals. “I’m helping Josh again tomorrow, but I’ll see you on Monday.” Gavin nods, noticing that RK is showing hesitation about someth- Oh. His consideration is expected and still comforting. The hug’s a bit of a strain because Gavin’s reaching up, but it’s one he can bear. RK is careful with returning it, his arms more of a corral than the usual crushing motion. When they pull back, Gavin lowers his bad arm first, exhaling in relief as the pain withdraws. He realizes the other hand now rests on RK’s collar, the android watching Gavin bring it towards himself until it’s behind his back. It can’t do anything drastic that way.

“Monday,” Gavin repeats. RK retrieves a slim umbrella from his pocket, opening it while he steps out from the cover of the awning. The door shuts as Gavin leans against it, his weight making it knock into the frame with a heavy thunk. Great. Now he can process.

What the fuck. They just- his hand- it was touching- fuck! Gavin lifts the bottom of his shirt, running a hand over the skin. No, that feels normal, just a dull ache. When RK touched it, he could have sworn the bastard shocked him. That was interest, right? At first it wasn’t, just RK being the way he’s always been, with no concept of personal space. After though, when they both noticed. Fuck, he doesn’t know. The flowers really screwed him over. He glares at them from across the room, hands pushing into his hair. His thoughts circle back around. It could be really good. If Gavin tries, really tries, to make it work with all his own baggage, it could be great. He thinks about being able to talk like that all the time, learning and picking up on RK’s mannerisms, things he hasn’t seen yet. The door muffled the rain, and Gavin hears it loud and clear now that he’s opened it. It’s just one step. He almost takes it, then draws back, shoving his feet into the tennis shoes by the door and closing it behind him. With another step away from the apartment, Gavin curses, instantly soaked clothes weighing him down as he attempts to find RK, catching sight of the blue-trimmed, white umbrella just turning the corner. 

“Nines!” Gavin runs, trying to avoid the larger puddles while accounting for his hastily put-on shoes. He doesn’t notice that RK is coming toward him until they almost run into each other, both taking a fast step back. Gavin’s beneath the umbrella’s cover before he can overthink the movement, RK holding it out from himself so that they almost fit.

“What-”

“You don’t listen, do you?” The android frowns.

“Not unless I have to.” Gavin’s saying this wrong. He’s doing this wrong, but he doesn’t know how else to say it. If he’s wrong about this, if Tina, Connor, and North are wrong about this, he’ll lose more than last time. He might handle it better, but the damage will be twice as deep. 

“I’ll say it again. Do whatever you want.” RK stares at him for a moment, reading the insanely high blood pressure or the way color has abandoned Gavin’s face. After that five-second nightmare, RK leans in and the detective closes his eyes in relief. He spares a quick hopeful thought that there’s no one with a gun around this time. There isn’t, and their lips meet. It’s a kiss. Soft, light. Gavin would even describe it as chaste. He wavers a little when it’s over, letting himself adjust to the idea that it finally happened. At this point, he doesn’t know what to say, or do, so he just breathes, listening to the rain and waiting. He doesn’t know why. There’s pressure against his neck, fingers pushing up into the hair and curling until his head tips back to meet the android’s gaze. It takes a moment to recognize the look in RK’s eyes, but Gavin realizes that he’s laughing on the inside. “What’s so funny?”

“That was very dramatic of you, Gavin.”

“Was that not in your file?” RK kisses him like the first one was a warning, fierce and absolutely too experienced. Gavin can tell the android read about how to do this. Multiple times, if his knees attempting to give out is any indication of quality. The umbrella falls away. Sudden rain against half-numb skin makes him jump, but he’s distracted as RK uses both hands to drag him closer. He’s not sure which moment makes a shiver race up his spine.

“You’re cold,” the android points out, stepping back and noticing that rain is now falling on them without a barrier in the way.

“I did run through a fucking storm to c-catch up to you,” Gavin stammers as RK leans down to retrieve the abandoned umbrella. Once they’re both under cover again, it feels quieter, though he knows it’s still storming around them. Gavin’s shoulders betray his attempt to hide discomfort from the weather as they twitch again. “C-can we do this inside?”

“You’re still exhausted, and now you’re cold. Anything we have to talk about can wait until I know you won’t pass out.” RK’s LED turns yellow, likely calling himself a ride. The rain isn’t as pleasant when you’re drenched and have to walk a few miles in wet clothes. Gavin narrows his eyes, wondering if it’s just an excuse, but then he shakes again, teeth chattering before he clenches his jaw. He’s given the umbrella and realizes how cold his fingers are when he can barely keep a grip on the handle. Warmth falls around his shoulders and Gavin looks up from the frozen digits to find the android’s jacket draped over him. He almost objects. “I don’t get cold. Android, remember?” Yeah, it's safe to say he remembers. RK pushes his own hair back and Gavin's blood moves a little faster. “Can I come by tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, c-can you?” He’s clutching the umbrella as a taxi shows up beside them. 

“That’s not as condescending when you could pass out any minute now.” RK glances at the car, then pulls Gavin in, hand moving to rest on the small of his back, underneath the borrowed jacket. The android’s warm palm radiates heat through his soaked t-shirt. “This…’do whatever I want’ rule, does it extend to speech?” The detective nods, about to tell him to clarify before his mouth is occupied. Gavin is reminding himself to ask RK exactly how many books he read on this as a hand finds his jaw, tilting just enough to make him forget that plan. “I really wish you didn’t have to sleep,” the android whispers while pulling back, his smile devious as Gavin reels in disbelief. RK lets go to open the door of the taxi with a wink and the detective’s ears burn.

“Smartass,” he mumbles, watching the car leave. A valiant attempt is made at trying to pretend he didn't wish the exact same thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Enjoy.

Gavin scrubs the towel against the side of his head, tapping a few times to knock the water out of his ear. He pauses on his way into the kitchen, staring at the coffee table. A large, elaborate card house has been built on it and RK looks embarrassed.

“I got bored.”

“You were alone for five minutes.” There’s a knock on the door and Gavin looks away, glancing over to find the structure collapsed, RK’s hands innocently behind his back. “Just…hold on.” He finds Tina holding a bag of food, lifting it to eye-level with a smile.

“Hey, I got-” Gavin frowns as she looks him over, narrowed eyes landing on his face as Tina slowly begins to nod. “Holy shit, you kissed him.” He protests as she pushes past, walking over to RK and holding up a hand that he high-fives in confusion. “Nice job, Romeo! You’re dating now?” The android turns to him. They silently ask each other if she was told. That’s a negative.

“How the fuck-”

“Don’t underestimate me. This is fun, you can join our Sunday dinners.” She looks down, seeing the mess of cards. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” RK offers, taking a carton that he trades with Gavin for the towel.

“You'll tell me later,” Gavin says under his breath, RK making a strange humming sound as he walks away.

~

RK is picked up from the Tower on Monday morning as usual. They get about halfway there before Gavin can’t stand it anymore.

“Stop it.”

“What?” 

“Staring at me like that.”

“No.” Gavin shifts, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

“Nines.”

“Say please.”

“Pretty please with a fucking cherry on top, okay? You can’t do that at work. We’re partners and it’s probably frowned upon.”

“I can’t be more than your partner at work?"

“You can,” Gavin says, voice firm. “You are, I just…like my privacy. I don’t need everyone staring at us wondering if we’re going to jump each other all the time. Public displays of affection are off-limits.”

“You’re speaking so carefully. Are you worried I’ll be mad?”

“Everyone else I dated seemed to mind.”

“Damn, you consider me to be like everyone else. What did I do wrong?” Gavin fights a smile, trying to keep the discussion serious.

“I’m glad we understand each other, then. No dragging me into storage closets, no kissing, and no staring. Your smile gets all dopey.”

“Storage closets? What on Earth have you been watching? He breaks, rolling his eyes and relaxing back into the seat.

“You’re right. What was I thinking? It’s not like you’re impulsive and do whatever comes to mind.” RK seems to understand and they move on, discussing potential new cases that have flooded in after their success. As Gavin parks and goes to open his door, RK leans across the console, kissing him before the detective can react.

“I figured that would work, considering I’m expected to restrain myself for the entire workday.”

“That’s fine, but still no storage closets.” RK makes the same humming noise. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says, leaning forward and letting Gavin return the kiss before pulling away. “I can’t even get to work without being accosted. Show some self-control, Detective.” The android is already out of the car and heading inside by the time he recovers from shock.

“You’re a fucking menace,” he shouts, once his own door is open. Gavin moves a little slower on his walk toward the station, trying to force his heart rate down.

~

“Are you joining us for movie night?” Gavin doesn’t look up from his tablet.

“Not even if you paid me.”

“It’s not all bad,” Hank offers. “Sometimes it only takes them two hours to choose, instead of the usual three.”

“Sounds riveting.” The lieutenant takes a deep breath, almost nodding before Connor narrows his eyes.

“It can be fun, if you don’t mind a lively discussion. We enjoy fighting for our opinions to be heard. Unless you’re worried you would lose, Detective Reed?” Gavin stands from the chair and sits on the edge of his own desk, leaning to the side as he gestures for Connor to step in. The android does, Gavin propping his weight up with a hand next to his hip.

“I think we both know that there is nothing I love more than an argument, but if you seriously believe a night spent defeating androids with logic is something I can be swayed into by a game of _chicken_ ,” he whispers, “...you’d be right.” Gavin hops off the desk, grabbing his jacket and gesturing to RK. “Let’s go, tin can. I’ve got a debate to win.” Connor smirks, leading the way out as Hank follows in amused resignation. There’s a familiar hum and Gavin looks up, watching RK shake his head and smile. “I need a cheerleader, don’t I? Get a move on.” 

~

“Son of a bitch! How hard is it to make a cup of coffee? They make you pay a hundred dollars just to buy the damn thing, and it breaks every fucking morning you need it,” Gavin shouts, slamming the lid down and taking deep breaths as it clicks on. The machine finally begins to work after five minutes of fighting with it, a blue light flickering below the screen. “Shit,” he hisses, turning around and leaning back against the counter while running a hand over his face. He can practically hear the smile from across the room and has a glare at the ready as he tilts his head to the side. RK hums, looking back to his tablet as Gavin narrows his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Gavin’s too pissed off to question it.

~

Tina uses her gossip mill to Gavin’s advantage, letting him know a week in advance that Officer Brown is transferring. He has time to get a name plate made, and the desk is clear by Monday morning when RK enters with Connor. The android goes to take his usual place at Gavin’s desk, but the detective blocks him by putting both legs up on the surface.

“You have your own workspace, there’s no excuse to use mine anymore.” RK frowns, eyes finding the empty desk across from Gavin.

“Officer Brown?”

“Transferred, as of Friday,” he says, scrolling through the tablet and carefully not looking up. The android walks away, circling behind to reach the chair, his motions a little awkward as he sits. Gavin rolls to his own computer, logging in and trying to look busy. “I didn’t want it to go to someone who’s just going to piss me off. That’s what I told Fowler, but I guess he ignored me and put you here anyway.” RK nods, not really hearing it. He has a chair, and a desk, and a- His hand closes around the name plate, lifting it off the stand and running his fingers over the letters, then the emblem of the department. 

**And. RK**

“If you don’t like that, it was Tina’s idea.” RK puts the sign back, smiling at Gavin and making that same humming noise. “I tried to warn her. Connor got one too. You don’t have to go along with it, we just-”

“Thank you, Detective.” He watches Gavin hesitate, excuses pausing as he’s successfully interrupted.

“No problem.”

~

Gavin finds a Valentine’s Day party flyer on his desk and throws it away.

**What if that was from me?**

_It wasn’t_

He knows that because they’ve already had this discussion. At lunch, when Tina asks if he read the note she left, he tells her exactly what he told RK two days ago.

“Party means loud music, Valentines’ Day party means love songs, both of which mean dancing. No thanks.”

“Reed, you have a partner. You don’t get to say no to dancing.”

“Yeah, Gavin, you don’t get to say no to dancing,” RK says.

“You stay out of this," he tells the android. "What was it you said, Chen? When are we ever going to be invited to a fancy party in CyberLife Tower again? I said I would go once, and I did.”

“Then Elijah ruined it, I know. He won’t be there this time, I checked with Markus!”

“Have they all joined your network of spies?”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” she replies, sitting a little taller. “Come on, what else are you going to do? RK’s attending with or without you. Do you really want to sit in a dark apartment alone when you could sit in a slightly less dark room and be able to stare at him in that suit again?” RK perks up.

“What suit?”

“The one you wore during the New Year-” She shouts as he stomps on her foot. “You are dating,” she hisses. “Does it really matter if he knows you were ogling him?”

“Ogling,” RK says, his smug grin making Gavin stare in the opposite direction. That’s what he didn’t want.

“You don’t even have to dance. If that’s your problem with this, then just come for the drinks. Think of the top shelf liquor, Reed.”

“I just checked what Simon ordered,” RK says. “It’s definitely all top-shelf.” Tina pushes his shoulder.

“One night, two hours. For me?”

“For me?” RK choruses. Damn it, they’ve learned how to tag-team. He thinks about it, wondering exactly how long RK would make him sit alone at the apartment for refusing to go.

~

They high-five as Gavin is spotted walking into the party on Friday. He makes a beeline for the bar as Tina grabs his arm, and manages to shake her off.

“No. You said I didn’t have to dance.”

“The suit, Gavin, the suit.” He does get distracted for a minute with the fit of the clothes, his concentration broken as RK spins in a small circle to show off.

“Over my dead body,” the detective says cheerily, ordering a tasteful glass of expensive alcohol.

“You like the other one better?” RK looks disappointed and Gavin is quick to correct.

“I didn’t say that either.” The android preens, content to be admired as Tina continues baiting him to the dance floor.

“It’s Valentines’ Day!”

“Yeah, on Monday.” When another slow song starts, RK places a hand on her arm.

“I don’t mind, really. I know when Gavin’s made up his mind. May I have this dance?” Tina frowns at her friend, but he just takes another sip of his drink, gesturing with his chin for her to go ahead. 

“Sure, Romeo,” she sighs, accepting RK’s hand and gracefully starting to dance with him. 

He watches the room for a while, noticing North and Connor, Markus and Simon, and Josh and Lucy as they move around the floor. He’s a bit bored, but accepts it as his own fault, attempting to wait out his time as a gift to Tina.

“You put up a good fight, but I think we both knew you would end up here.” He turns to North, watching her sit down beside him in a suit that’s over twice the price of his own.

“Yeah, well. Tina can be persuasive when she feels like it.”

“But you’re not here for her,” North says, giving him a look as he tries to seem confused. When she taps her LED, he curses.

“Are we that see-through?”

“Yes, to anyone who’s looking for it. I don’t think Connor’s picked up on it though, so your secret is relatively safe.” The live singer returns and takes over for a new song, making North sigh.

“‘La Vie en Rose’. Simon insisted that Paris is romantic. Notice the appetizers.” She reaches for one and says something in French. Gavin looks up at the drink list as she orders, finding most of it to be in French as well. He hears North ask for one that’s made with Thirium.

“The Eiffel Tower ice sculpture makes more sense now. You aren’t dancing with Connor anymore?”

“No, he went to meet Hank at Jimmy’s. Apparently, he hates formal wear as much as we do.” Gavin taps their drinks together in a toast to that, North smiling as they turn to watch the crowd. “You aren’t going to dance with him?”

“No. I won’t be bullied into it either, if Tina sent you.”

“Admit it, Reed, you just like the view.” Gavin nods, finishing his drink while watching them dance.

“Maybe,” he says, RK laughing at something Tina says before turning to check on him with warm eyes.

~

They’re changing into more comfortable clothes at his apartment when the detective hears his surround-sound speakers turn on, playing the song North mentioned earlier. Gavin looks up from the loosened tie, putting both hands on his hips.

“No.”

“Not even for me?” RK gives him a winning smile and Gavin just stares. The android drifts closer.

“Why?”

“I want to dance with you. Is that a crime?”

“If it was up to me, yes,” he says, as RK’s hand reaches around and settles on Gavin's back. The touch is affectionate, like he’s holding something precious, and the detective's arms fall to the side. He looks up with disapproval. “I don’t like dancing.”

“In public.” RK reaches for his wrist, fingers gliding over Gavin’s left palm as he lifts it to shoulder height. He looks at the way his grip rests over the android’s, distracted enough to follow as they move to the center of the room. “I think you’ll enjoy this when it’s just us.” Gavin lifts his free hand, settling it over RK’s shoulder and feeling awkward. Once they have a rhythm, the android steps in and they fit together. This is dancing, then. He never bothered to learn or practice, but the easy sway lulls him into a feeling he wouldn’t call enjoyment yet. He stares at the space just beneath RK’s loosened collar, sliding his right hand so it rests on the fabric over the base of the android’s neck. His fingers fidget until the grip of both hands grows tighter. There’s that hum again.

“What is it this time? Don’t say nothing, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I love you,” RK says, a quiet huff of laughter escaping with the response. It’s three words. He’s heard them before, from people he’s dated, from the years with his mother, from friends. For some reason, that justification doesn’t stop his heart from doing a fucking quickstep against his ribcage and Gavin takes deep breaths to remove the weight from his lungs. Pressure on his back pulls them closer together, which unravels all his progress. “How am I doing so far?”

“Thin ice,” Gavin mutters. RK’s head dips, mouth trailing over the racing pulse in his neck before pausing just behind his ear.

“Now?” 

“Fuck off.” RK laughs, soft and low and not helping at all. To distract himself, the detective continues, “Most people dance together while one song plays, not three random ones.”

“Every song is our song. That way we can do this whenever we want.” Gavin sighs, realizing it’s useless to tell RK it doesn’t work that way. Besides, he doesn’t mind that much if they’re alone. As they dance, the detective has a horrifying realization.

“Shit.” RK stops, turning the music down.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m Juliet.”

~

Gavin shuffles out of bed, RK handing him a cup of coffee as he enters the kitchen. Now that he got a new machine, it always works, but only the android knows how to operate it. The day feels normal after he showers and they leave on time, pulling into the lot where RK lets the kiss drag on longer than usual.

“What was that for?”

“It’s Valentines’ Day.” Gavin sighs, closing his eyes to lean back against the seat. “Oh, you forgot. I wondered why there wasn’t a fifteen-foot teddy bear at the apartment.”

“Sorry.”

“You should be. Let’s go inside before you tell me you didn’t get me chocolate either,” the android says, huffing dramatically.

“You wouldn’t be able to eat it,” Gavin points out as they walk toward the station.

“That wounds me.” RK is smiling though, so he figures it’s okay. There’s a crowd as they pass security and Gavin stops short next to his cubicle. There are vases of all shapes and sizes, on and around the desk, all filled with greenery that’s covered in small yellow flowers. It stops on the line between RK's space and his own. He can’t even see the screen of his computer. 

“How the fuck did you do this?” Gavin mumbles, knowing RK will hear it. The android is still acting surprised, rounding the desk and accepting one of the smaller vases that Tina hands him. She looks close to laughing, hand going over her mouth once she sees Gavin’s face. He pulls out his chair as Tina’s shoulders start to shake, her head dipped to hide the wild grin that he has no doubt is present. There’s a small white card posted in the center of the makeshift garden and Gavin leans over the bouquets to pull it free, keeping his eyes far from RK.

**With love’s light wings did I o’erperch these walls,**  
**For stony limits cannot hold love out,**  
**And what love can do, that dares love attempt.**  
**Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.**

Gavin stares at it, reading the words twice before he realizes that RK answered the question. The bastard also used a Romeo and Juliet quote to do it. He smiles before he can stop it, tucking the note away as people start to look on in amazement. The flowers are strange enough alone, but Detective Reed not tipping the whole desk over in a fit of rage is just unbelievable.

“Don’t you all have shit to do?” Everyone but Chris scatters, RK leaning against Connor’s desk, appearing uninterested.

“Isn’t that the flower you had in your ha-” Chris stops short as a burning glare from Gavin snaps toward him. The detective sits down, spotting RK over the flowers as he swivels. The android winks, and after five minutes of Gavin keeping his forehead against the desk, Connor comes over to ask if he’s okay.

~

Simon’s birthday party is more private, falling on a movie night that Connor demands they attend. RK knows they’ll spend most of the time picking the movie, even though Simon will have the final vote, so he’s waiting for them to start it before reappearing. Gavin is attempting to build a card house in the android’s apartment as a knock on the door distracts him, and his hand makes a fatal adjustment. RK laughs as he storms toward the entrance, ready to fight.

The detective opens the door to find Lucy, her dress familiar. It’s an old CyberLife outfit, one that doesn’t have any logos. His lungs freeze up as he looks to her face, very blue eyes blinking back at him.

“Hello, Gavin.” The doorknob under his hand is cold and metal. It’s round, then it’s a rectangle, the edges crisp. If he presses his thumb down, there’s a button. Gavin doesn’t look, but he knows its red. 

“Gavin?” A hand grasps his shoulder and he spins, stepping back into the door and hearing it clatter behind him. Elijah’s hand is poised in the air he just vacated, fingers curling as it pulls away. He blinks, RK and Lucy staring at him in confusion. Fuck. He can’t- 

Gavin moves around them, headed for the elevator as his ribs start to ache. After a moment, he discovers that he walked right past the doors. He drags a hand over his neck before curling the toes in his shoes, trying to convince himself to breathe. “Do you want to leave?” Gavin’s throat clicks as he looks up, RK more solid than he was at the apartment. “I can call you a taxi.”

“No, I-” He clenches his teeth together, bones aching as he forces the muscles tight before releasing.

“Breathe in.” Gavin does, realizing he heard the demand after his body had already moved. Twitching hands end up on his hips. The detective's feet pace the small corridor with the elevators in his peripheral vision. “Out.” The air releases, and he closes his eyes, following that pattern for a while. “I paused the game, so you won’t miss anything.”

“Good.”

“Your breathing is better. I can hear your heartbeat too.”

“Yeah?” Gavin tries wringing his wrists as they start to go numb. RK nods, looking around the hallway. They just breathe.

“I like your jacket.” He frowns, staring down at the brown one he always wears. “It looks warm.”

“It…is, I guess.”

“We could trade,” RK says, taking a step closer as Gavin flexes his fingers, shoulders coming up tight. “Just for a minute.” The catch in his throat is swallowed and Gavin takes a deep breath. RK slides his own off, dusting it with a quick swipe of the hand. The detective follows suit, a weight in his shoulders falling with the motion. He accepts the CyberLife coat, RK’s fingers dragging over Gavin’s palm as he hands it over. They’re warm, the fuzzy static in that hand fading in his mind. He listens to his own breathing, the rustle of the jacket making it too loud to hear his heartbeat. Once it’s on, the sound returns, beating fast, like he’s cooling down from a run. He’s not used to seeing himself dressed in so much white, the strangeness of it keeping his attention. When Gavin does manage to look up, he sees RK holding the familiar brown jacket with both hands, head tilted as he stares at it. “This won’t fit me.” Gavin agrees.

“You could tie it around your waist.”

“If we were in the 90’s, yes,” RK says. It’s funny, he knows that, but his body still isn’t sure it should be breathing, much less laughing. “I’ll hold onto it, though.” The android drapes it over an arm, like he often does with his own. They stay that way, Gavin wandering over to the wall and sliding down, the jacket riding up and making the sleeves a little too long. He pushes his nails into the cuff, watching RK sit down across the hall. Sometimes, he tells Gavin his BPM, then the detective double-checks, finding that they reach a point where it levels out. “Do you need anything?” Gavin shakes his head, staring at his shoe with a small frown.

“Sorry, for-”

“I left you, last time. I didn’t know how to help besides following orders. It’s what I was good at. You don’t have to apologize for your feelings.” He watches Gavin, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Neither do you,” Gavin says, crossing his arms a little tighter and feeling the jacket shift.

“Good.”

“I tried to rationalize it.” RK goes to interrupt again and the detective shakes his head. “Let me finish. When she got up and left, I tried to tell myself that I didn’t kill her because there was nothing to kill. If she didn’t feel it, didn’t feel anything, then I didn’t do anything wrong. Deviant androids threw a wrench in that plan. Any android threatened the reality I had created by assuming that any android that felt anything was broken. I was a dick to all of them, you especially, because if I got too close, I would see what I already knew. An angry, heartbroken teenager who wanted revenge and didn’t care what package it came in. A 20-year grudge on people who didn’t deserve it.” RK is still intently listening. Gavin can’t read the expression. As the android’s mouth opens to respond, the elevator chimes, doors sliding open to reveal a frazzled Tina. She looks around, eyes dragging over Gavin twice before it registers.

“Hey. You’re…” RK waves as she looks at him, taking in the jacket situation while Gavin wonders what she’s doing here. “What is this, early Halloween?”

“Late,” RK says, standing up and walking to the detective. He holds out a hand that Gavin accepts, hoisted to his feet as Tina takes a deep breath.

“As fun as that sounds, we do have work tomorrow and I came here in a taxi. You ready to go?” Gavin realizes she’s talking to him. He doesn’t really want to get deeper into this than he already has tonight. 

“Yeah. You’re driving.” She nods, gesturing to his outfit as he goes to call the elevator. Oh. He goes to take the jacket off, stopped by a hand on his forearm.

“Keep it,” RK says, eyes twinkling as the smile turns mischievous. “I’m sure Connor won’t be too upset if I ask him for another one.”

“You should record it this time,” Tina says, Gavin nodding to both suggestions as RK hands over the other coat. He ignores his friend’s not so subtle teasing as they walk to the car, wrapping the warm layer around himself as his heart does a weird flip. Tina coos when his phone goes off on the way home. It's a message from RK.

**I think he’s mad.**

Gavin watches a recording as RK enters the main room, finding Connor and Hank with the other androids at the table, deciding between two final movies.

“Connor, I lost my jacket, can I-” 

The 800 moves fast, standing and using his momentum to pick up the chair he was sitting in, sending it through the air toward RK as the video cuts out. The detective smiles, rewinding and watching it again before showing it to Tina.

“I’m happy for you, Gavin.” He’s surprised to hear his first name, setting the phone down and watching her grin. “Wearing his letterman and everything, it’s just precious.” He scowls out the window as his phone vibrates, waiting until he’s alone in his apartment to open the message.

**It’s hard to rationalize anything when you can only see one perspective. Check your email.**

Gavin does, scrolling through a list of doctors and feeling his skin crawl. He almost shivers, then realizes he isn’t cold, staring down at the sleeves of the jacket and remembering how it got there.

~

“Happy two-month anniversary!” The detective raises an eyebrow, Tina pushing his side until he scoots down on the bench. “Any fun plans for the evening?”

“Therapy,” Gavin says, watching Tina nod, then double-take, watching for a joke. No, he’s serious. RK gave him that list of people a couple weeks ago and he’s found someone that works well with his attitude. It’s helping, even as he doubts it. He can just tell.

“Good for you,” she says, smile genuine toward him. He nods, watching her prod RK for their weekend plans. She’s interested in seeing how they’ll top the fiasco of Valentines’ Day.

The android says nothing and manages to surprise, because Gavin wasn’t expecting candles. It smells like hell, and they cover every square inch of flat surfaces in the apartment. He glares at RK, who waves from a reclined position on the couch. All the candles are lit.

“Dick!”

~

Gavin has to stop getting into situations like this. Hazard of the job, he sighs internally, the barrel in his face held by a frantic android. They’d been tracking this suspect for weeks, a case that started with a murdered ex-owner and has ended here. 4 AM in an abandoned factory. A bad way to go. His heart rate is up, but in terms of fear, Gavin’s fairly calm. RK was on another floor of the building when the door to this room shut and locked behind him, so he knows back-up is on the way. He watches with cool indifference as the android shakes the gun a little, telling him about money. At least, he thinks they’re talking about money. Gavin’s a bit distracted. The android seems close to making a point though, so he tunes back in.

“She wasn’t mean to me, I just hated her.”

“Time's up,” Gavin says, ducking as a flash of blue appears in the corner of his eye. He thinks a leg sweeps and a fist lands, but he can’t tell until the fight ends. RK’s exposed hand has a grip on the suspect’s neck that keeps them pinned to the ground, Gavin watching as the throat loses its synthetic skin. With a full body jerk, the suspect stops fighting. Its LED spins slow and blue. RK stands, shoulders rolling back as he pulls down on his jacket, moving to unlock the door. Officers flood the room and Chris is at the front with a look of relief when he spots Gavin, unharmed.

“What’s with you two and armed suspects? This is your third one in six months,” he huffs, putting his weapon away and glancing toward the inactive android. “He’s not-”

“He’s alive, just in rest mode,” RK replies, joining their little circle to stand beside the detective. "His memories are intact.” Chris’ eyes light up with interest.

“Did you see anything important, during the connection?”

“The murder,” RK replies, turning to look at Gavin. His partner has been struggling with their job’s exposure to the worst in people, quiet worries spoken as Gavin helps by staying close and listening.

“How’d you get in without making a shitload of noise?” He thought the suspect mentioned solid steel walls at some point.

“Vents.” Gavin shakes his head, hiding a smile. An officer calls Chris’ name, getting the trio’s attention.

“We have a shell casing, a weapon, and a crushed bullet, but there’s no impact point.” Chris winces in sympathy, gesturing to RK’s torso.

“I think I found it.” He nods to them, joining his partner as the android looks down, pulling the jacket away from his body to find the bullet hole.

“Damn it, not again.” Gavin watches him fuss with the torn fabric, muttering about what will be thrown when he asks for a replacement this time. There’s a strange sense of rightness that makes the words easy to say.

“I fucking love you.” His voice is low enough that only RK hears it, but the android jumps like a gun went off. His partner raises both eyebrows, staring at him. It lasts long enough that Gavin feels the urge to tug on his own collar.

When RK finally responds, it’s with a subtle smile, watching the detective and realizing that this is what he wanted. This is the best. “Yes, I think you do.”

~

They have a briefing later that day and RK arrives from the Tower with Connor, coming in at the last minute. RK sits beside him while the 800 goes to Hank.

“Good morning, Detective.” While Fowler is still preoccupied with the projector, Gavin leans toward the android seated next to him.

“Tell RK he’s banned from Sunday’s dinner for trying to fuck with me again.” The disguised 800 stiffens, sighing as it gives up and sends the message.

“Where did I mess up?” Connor asks. He doesn’t answer, watching RK receive the message. The illusory brown eyes go wide, turning to stare at them with real terror. The phone at Tina’s waist vibrates and she discreetly checks it before glaring at Gavin, who grins back.

~

Gavin walks through the front door, finding Nines seated at the table in his kitchen. The android is scrolling through a tablet that's resting in front of him.

“How were you able to tell?” Gavin shrugs, walking over and setting his bag aside.

“You sound completely different.” RK looks up like he’s offended.

“No, we don’t. The vocal replication software is foolproof.”

“It’s not the voice, it’s how you talk to me. It sounds…soft,” Gavin says, frowning as he tries to think of a better word. As he turns around to grab a beer from the fridge, an arm around his waist yanks him back and the detective finds himself pulled against RK’s frame, sliding down into the android’s lap. “You can’t just-”

“Too late,” RK says, closing his eyes and holding tight while Gavin grasps the band around his stomach and tries to get free. “Soft. Interesting.” The detective relaxes for a minute, then RK’s simulated breathing gets too close to his ear and he flushes.

“Yeah. Can I go now?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck off.”

“Lucky guess.” Gavin hides his smile, looking away and struggling again, just for argument’s sake. This time, RK does let go, returning to the tablet that Gavin checks over the android’s shoulder after getting his drink.

“The hell is that?” The screen is filled with icons and text that are too small or too big to match each other as RK continues to scroll.

“Jericho’s attempt at deciphering CyberLife inventory files. It’s the same program Josh and I have been fighting with for the last three months. Cat needs a new hip, but I can barely find anything compatible with me in here, much less her.”

“Can’t you search it like you do for DPD files?”

“To a degree. The police department is organized. When I search here, I get multiple answers for one search, or it’s not what I’m looking for, just mislabeled or misplaced. Besides, it might not be in our inventory if I do find it. Basically, the system’s bad.”

“I organized DPD’s files as part of my plan to get promoted faster. It took some time but I could show you, if you wanted to fix it.” RK looks at him but waits to answer, his LED flickering yellow as Gavin sits down and takes the device. “Why didn’t Jericho just keep the CyberLife system?”

“Why didn’t the Rebellion just keep the Death Star?” Gavin lifts an eyebrow but starts trying to find a pattern, created in the chaos. “Can you get out of work on Friday in two weeks?” RK watches him break from his focused work.

“Probably. Why?”

“Markus and the others have a day where they are entirely free. They said it would mean a lot to them if you came over to help organize the mess. It will involve a lot of double-checking, which is easier to do when you have the information on tap,” RK says, gesturing to himself. Gavin shifts and looks back to the tablet, passing it to RK with the CAT400 hip on screen, details about retrieval and replacement below the picture.

“I’ll request the day off,” Gavin says, watching RK smile as he transfers the information to his memory. The LED flickers to let the androids know and Gavin stands, trying to figure out what he should have for dinner.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to repeat what you told me earlier?”

“Hell no,” Gavin says, his ears feeling warm.

“I fucking love you.” He turns with a glare, as RK said the words in Gavin’s own voice, repeating it with perfect recall. The android looks down to see Cat brushing against his leg. The animal meows after both of their LEDs turn yellow and Gavin sighs, knowing that RK probably told Cat to repeat his words.

“Delete it, Nines.”

“Hell no.” Gavin laughs, cutting it short as he realizes RK won again. The android is watching him from the chair, looking smug and relaxed. For some reason, Gavin isn’t even bothered.

~

“You need a partner, Reed.”

“I have one, sits across from my desk every day.” He scrubs a hand over his jaw as RK feels an impending sense of doom. Gavin is too focused on the tablet to see where the conversation is headed. RK's unlucky enough to be lied about in a room with everyone else there.

“He means significant other,” Josh corrects. The detective frowns, nodding like he understands. RK wakes Cat up, beckoning the animal over to distract himself. The fur is soft and comforting but it’s too little, too late.

“I know an officer who just transferred in,” Hank says. “Not an idiot, at least, according to Ben.” They go around for a while, pitching ideas for people they think Gavin should date. The whole conversation makes RK want to leave, but he knows he can’t justify it, not without drawing suspicion. Whose idea was it to have all android friends? RK’s stuck in limbo, hoping that someone changes the subject soon without needing to involve him. He doesn’t notice that North starts a subtle recording of the room. After Gavin rejects the fourth recommendation with a blunt ‘no’, Hank rolls his eyes.

“Why don’t you want to date this one, Reed?”

“I’m already with someone.” The subtle confirmation is more than expected and RK hides a grin, leaning down to bump Cat’s forehead against his own. Everyone except North is surprised, staring at the detective with a new impression of him.

“Oh, that’s right. Someone had to send the flowers. When do we meet them?” Hank and Connor brace, waiting for Gavin to turn red from anger or embarrassment.

“Do you need a formal presentation? Anderson, meet RK. RK, Anderson," Gavin says, voice mocking a polite tone before the tablet frustrates him. "How the fuck did everything get scrambled like this? Moving the files over shouldn’t have changed them.” Gavin is glaring at the tablet, oblivious to the six shocked faces around him. He glances around when no one responds, then pulls at his clothes. He’s trying to find the reason why they’re looking at him like he’s crazy. “What?” Hank is the first to recover.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, it’s like all the information was thrown into a blender.”

“I meant about dating RK.” Gavin makes a confused motion with his hands, eyes moving to his partner, who looks just as surprised as everyone else.

“It’s not a fucking secret. He sleeps at my place every night.” Everyone seems more alarmed and Gavin laughs. “You’re supposed to notice these things, Anderson. You work for the police department.” His amusement fades as everyone continues to process, realizing that they didn’t know RK wasn’t staying in his own room anymore. Gavin sets the tablet down. “Maybe we didn’t skip through the halls together, but this wasn’t a secret. RK, why the hell do you look so confused?”

“You’re not-,” the android starts, voice fading as he realizes there was some miscommunication.

“Oh, come on. You seriously think I’m ashamed of you?” The detective is the horrified one now, getting angrier by the second. “Wait. You thought I didn’t want people to see us together because I was embarrassed to be dating an android and you didn’t punch my fucking lights out?” RK opens his mouth, trying to come up with an answer that won’t make Gavin angrier. “What did I do to make you think I didn’t want people to know?”

“You said no affection in public!”

“I meant don’t do anything in the middle of the fucking station! Asking not to hold hands at work doesn’t mean I want to hide that I love you!” There’s a vacuum of all sound in the room after its said, only Gavin’s irritated exhale filling the space. North sends the video to Tina, then clears her throat. “What?” he snaps.

“That’ll do, Reed. That’ll do.” Gavin rolls his shoulders and flips Hank off as the lieutenant muffles a laugh.

“We tried to organize it during transfer,” Josh says with a little hesitation, gesturing to the tablet now resting on the table beside Gavin. “The algorithm fell apart halfway through and just emptied the rest.”

“Do you have the original files? It might be easier to start over,” the detective says, frowning down at the screen as he turns it back on. He’s surprised by a hand bumping against his while the others wander back to their own tasks, still a bit baffled. RK is next to him, staring at the ground. Gavin rolls his eyes, weaving their fingers and dragging the pleased android so that they’re standing together, using his free hand to show Josh how to empty the database and start over. The detective doesn’t see the expression on RK’s face when he stares at their display, smiling when Gavin gets distracted enough to move a thumb back and forth over his hand. Connor does see it, hiding a laugh when Hank starts muttering under his breath about how he notices plenty and is a lieutenant, damn it.

~

“It’s a key.”

“Yeah.”

“It matches the lock to your apartment.” Gavin nods, watching RK narrow his eyes. “You are aware that I can pick the lock in under thirty seconds, right? That’s what I normally do if you aren’t here. I can break it as well, I’m very strong.”

“Look, it’s not about the ability to get in, it’s- forget it.” He closes his hand, noticing a suspicious lack of metal in his fist. Gavin uncurls his fingers, glancing down before he catches sight of the key in RK’s grip. “Did you just Karate Kid me?”

“What’s it about? Why would you give it to me?”

“Look, anyone can break into my place if they try hard enough.”

“That’s not comforting at all.”

“It means that I want you here more often.” Gavin’s hand starts to shake and he puts it behind his back. “Are you taking it or not, smartass?” RK tilts his head, staring at the small bronze key in deep thought.

“If you move, the whole gesture loses its meaning, right? Then I just have a useless key-”

“Son of a bitch, just give it back!” RK laughs, ducking out of the way as Gavin lunges. The android lets the chase continue, somehow ending up at his side, slinging an arm over Gavin’s shoulders. The detective is still trying to catch his breath. With a soft hum, the key is slid into RK’s jacket pocket, the fabric falling back so it rests over the left side of the frame. He's relieved that RK accepted it, in his own shitty way. A hand pushes against his jaw and Gavin follows it, realizing that the arm around his shoulders has shifted to make him look up at the android. “If I do move, you can have the new one too.” With a smile, RK uses the hold to hug him tight.

“Now you’re talking, Partner.”

~

Hank is too busy arguing with Connor to notice that his chair is occupied as they enter the station. He stops short at their desks, watching RK lean back a little farther and sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asks.

“I was at the Tower all night, finalizing the organization program. We finished half an hour ago.”

“Why does missing your boyfriend mean you should be sitting at my desk?” Hank asks, narrowing his eyes to no avail.

“He’s running late today. I need something to distract me so that I won’t attempt to hunt him down.”

“Hear that, Connor? We’ve been demoted from co-workers to distractions.”

“Sounds like no more jackets for you,” Connor says, watching the android sit up in protest.

“Let’s not get hasty.”

“Have you guys seen Reed?” Chris approaches, drawing their attention. “He has a scene to investigate and won’t answer his phone.”

“He’s in the parking lot now,” Connor says, LED fading from yellow to blue as he pulls back from the security cameras. Gavin enters the station moments later, bleary and frowning.

“You’re late,” Hank says, smiling at the hypocrisy.

“Sue me. I need the names you got out of the suspect yesterday; they weren’t on file.”

“Let me try again. Why do you look like shit, Reed?”

“You are just a fucking delight this morning, Anderson. Interrogating your colleagues?” Connor and Hank just stare until he gives. “I had to fight my coffee machine and it won. Before that, I woke up late because I forgot to use an alarm. Speaking of…” He glances at his own desk, then grunts. “Is RK here yet?”

“Yeah, he’s right h-” They all look, and Hank is gesturing to his own empty chair. “Well, this is familiar.”

“Detective Reed.” He turns to find RK, holding out a cup that’s steaming. “You requested coffee.” Oh, he’s very exhausted and very in love right now.

“Hell yes,” Gavin sighs in relief, leaning to kiss his partner as he takes the drink. The first sip is heaven, and then reality catches up. They aren’t standing in his kitchen. It’s gone silent in the main area of the station, and RK is frozen solid, LED violently red. Instead of acknowledging any of this, Gavin just drinks his coffee again. Oh, well. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t find out eventually. He turns to Hank, who leans back against the desk with crossed arms.

“I need those names before I head out.” The lieutenant nods, gesturing to Connor, who offers to send the information to the detective's tablet. Gavin accepts, raising his cup in a farewell gesture before gripping RK’s arm and dragging him out of the station. Tina holds up a hand by security and RK high-fives her automatically, still processing the moment. When the noise starts up again, some conversations are whispered in a way that Hank can tell what they’re so excited about.

“Children,” he mutters, seeing Connor smile as they sit down and start to work.

“Isn’t it fun this way?”


End file.
